Stealthcloud's Ancestor Trouble
by Mavira
Summary: When Stealthcloud becomes an appretice in RiverClan, she never thought Tigerstar would walk in her dreams. She also never thought ThunderClan's Rainstorm would help her. But when she meets someone, she begins to learn that power is not everything.Or is it
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Until she has earned her warrior name, she'll be called Stealthpaw." Leopardstar sat on a large rock looking down at her Clan; I sat at the foot of the rock. I was eight moons old and was getting named an apprentice. Because I was the smallest when I was a kit my mother, Mosspelt wanted to keep me in the nursery for a longer time, I'd also had greencough just as soon as I was about to get made an apprentice. My brothers, Mintfur and Sagefur, who were already warriors, were looking at me proudly. They'd gotten to be apprentices' one moon early and were RiverClan's newest warriors- they'd just sat their vigil two sunrises ago. My mother was sitting nearby and wore the same expression that my brothers had on. My father was sitting next to Blackclaw. He had his head bent low and was speaking very low. Blackclaw gave a curt nod and Hawkfrost sat straight up. My father and I shared the same dark tabby fur and the same white chest fur. I was his copy. The only things different from us were our eyes and our bodies. Hawkfrost had light blue eyes and I had bright blue eyes. Our bodies seemed to differ a lot because he had a muscular form while I had a thinner slender one. He also had taken a special liking to me because I was his only kit that looked like him. My brothers had a dark gray pelt and my sister had light gray fur. Hawkfrost was normally the cat who told me the stories about the Great Journey, Tigerstar, LionClan, TigerClan and LeopardClan.

Leopardstar was looking at the sun. "Blackclaw," She mewed, turning her attention back to the ceremony. "Now that Beechfur has become a warrior, you're free to take another apprentice. You're a fierce and loyal warrior; please pass this on to Stealthpaw." Blackclaw stepped forward and I scampered up to meet him in the center f the semi- circle that sat in front of Leopardstar.

"Certainly," Blackclaw promised and we touched noses. He led me back to the place where he and Hawkfrost were sitting. I took a seat next between my father and my mentor and waited for Leopardstar to continue.

"Mistyfoot, sort out patrols," Leopardstar mewed curtly, jumped down from her place on the rock to her den underneath it. Mistyfoot sat up right away and began giving orders to the other cats. I noticed that some of the warriors were giving her hostile glares and were a little reluctant with following her orders.

"Blackclaw, what are we going to do now?" I sprang up and started racing around him. He must've put his paw out because the next thing I knew, I had run into it. I shook my pelt and then pranced impatiently in front of him. "I want to learn how to fish, and fight and how to do everything!"

"In time you will be able to." Blackclaw responded. "Today we're going to take a tour of our territory. That way you can see the best places to fish in and places that you'll have to watch out for." He stood up and flicked his tail towards the river. "Come, you can eat later." We padded out of the camp and immediately ran into two streams. One was larger than the other. "To go where we want to go, we're going to need to cross the larger one." I nodded although I preferred that we cross the littler stream because that one I could've jumped and only gotten a little wet; now I was going to have to wade through some of it. "Come, the water is faster than the stepping stones." Blackclaw stepped in and I followed. I put my forepaws in the water and quickly took them out again.

"The river's cold!" I gave the water a little dab with my paw. "It's like snow!" Blackclaw purred.

"The river's supposed to be cold!" He paused. "Just get in; the water gets warmer when you've been in for a while." He flicked my ear with a wet paw. "Let's go, we're wasting time." I charged in the water. Even though the river looked deep, we never really had to swim. The water was a grayish black and it smelled like moss.

"Blackclaw, what's ShadowClan smell like?"

"They reek; they have a strong sour smell. Don't worry, we'll smell them soon." Blackclaw began running very fast. I had to run twice as fast to catch up with him." By the time we reached the marshes Blackclaw turned around and swept his tail over my shoulder. "You run very quickly." I purred. I had mud all over my belly and my paws but I decided that if I was going to be a real warrior, I'd need to get my paws dirty.

"If you do that again, I'm going to have to just walk, that made me tired! I could sleep for a moon now!" I sat down and sniffed. It was a funny smell; it was a mix of Twolegs and cats. "What's that smell?"

Blackclaw opened his mouth to draw in the scent. "It's just a kittypet."

"Kittypets, don't they steal our prey and leave us hungry? Isn't that the same with rogues?" I suddenly remembered my father and Voletooth talking about the rogues that came from the Horse-place. "They kill us, don't they?"

"Yes, they do, when you see one of them, chase it out of our territory because they hurt you as well as your Clan. A piece of stolen prey can cause the death of a Clan mate." I gave a shudder as I saw a flash of my kin dead because of a rogue. Blackclaw gave my shoulder a few licks. "Don't worry; if you drive them out of your territory, then you'll be fine." I nodded and sprang up.

"What next?" I asked.

"I want you to see the horse-place for yourself." Blackclaw disappeared from a tangle of reeds and I jumped in after him. "That's it." He pointed, with his nose, to a Twoleg nest and a bunch of wooden pegs around it.

"What are they?" I asked. There were big brown things inside the wooden peg.

"A horse," Blackclaw growled in disgust. "It's like a kittypet." I licked my lips.

"I'm hungry; can you show me how to fish?" Blackclaw shook his head. "Let me show you the island first." He led me to an island off the border. "That's where we gather at the full moon." I nodded and mewed again.

"Let's fish." I crouched down and began stalking my mentor's twitching tail. I pounced on it and bit down hard. "See?" Blackclaw hissed and I ducked my head. "Sorry," I muttered.

"You had your tail up; it's supposed to stay down, that way your prey doesn't see you coming and you were up wind." I tried again and this time I let my tail drag in the marshes.

"Today you're learning the territory, tomorrow we'll fish." Blackclaw mewed firmly.

"Poke," I mewed softly. I purred as I amused myself. "Let's go!" Blackclaw rolled his eyes and we started going more to the Twoleg place. "Blackclaw? Are we going to run into dogs?" I tried as hard as I could to now tremble with fear. I was also trying to hide my fear scent.

"No, I hope not." Blackclaw was then gave me a lick on the ear. "Don't be so scared. We're almost near the WindClan border. I don't want to let them smell you." Blackclaw began to pace around me. "We're not going to run into anything." He promised. I nodded and then followed him reluctantly. Blackclaw purred, "You're as difficult as your father said you'd be!" I tipped my head to one side. _When had Blackclaw and Hawkfrost had time to talk? _Then I remembered them talking during my ceremony.

"What?" I hissed coolly. "I'm not difficult!"

"Yes, you're becoming just like your father every minute you talk. I remember when he was an apprentice. He had such a mouth!" I purred, finding it hard to believe my father, the loyalist warrior in the Clan, mouthing off to his mentor, Leopardstar.

"I am not!" I argued, I was going to say more on the topic but Blackclaw shoved his tail in my mouth and I started choking on his fur. "Why'd you do that?" I hissed with a mouthful of fur.

"We're near the WindClan border." Blackclaw explained. "Use your nose and tell me what you smell." I nodded and opened my mouth to scent the air better.

"I smell hills and moorland," I mewed and I drew in another breath. "Rabbits." I muttered. "Yucky!" Blackclaw nodded.

"Good," He praised me. "The rabbit smell is their scent. Let's go now. I need to show you the ShadowClan border." I gave a curt nod and spun around to take lead, although Blackclaw was ahead of me in a few quick leaps. He was licking his forepaw when I caught up to him. He led me to a place that was just grass; it had bushes and things around it. Two cats were at the center of it, Pebblepaw and his mentor. I stepped onto the grass and felt the love of it going to my paws. It was soft and squishy so that if a cat fell onto it, it wouldn't hurt.

"This is called the clearing. We'll do battle practice here and then other things." Blackclaw swished his tail around. "Hurry up, we're supposed to be back by now and I still need to show you the other Clan territory that borders us." He left the clearing, making me rush after him. There was a stream again that bordered our camp and came from the lake.

When we got to the stream again we dove in. This time I was ahead of my mentor.

"You're becoming quite a swimmer for not wanting to go in earlier." He remarked quietly. Blackclaw ordered me not to leave his side when I drew in a sour and foul smell. "ShadowClan." He murmured. "See that Thunderpath? You never will go across that unless Leopardstar orders you. You're also never supposed to steal prey, so if it crosses the border then that's just too bad.

"That's our territory. Stay away from the lake, the Thuunderpaths and the Horse-Place." I nodded. He gave himself a nod.

"Blackclaw, I'm hungry!" Blackclaw rolled his eyes and snarled. "A warrior never complains about being hungry! They wait until their Clan has been fed!"

"Oh really?" I retorted, "Well, incase you're blind, I'm only an apprentice!" I flattened my ears, "I am also very hungry!"

"Give me another mouse-dung retort and you'll be cleaning out the elders' ticks and other things for a whole moon." Blackclaw sounded angry so I decided to drop it, even if I was complaining in my mind. "Come, we're going back to the camp." I twitched my ears to show I heard him. When we got back to camp it was almost dark out.

"Stealthpaw," Minnowpaw, another apprentice, mewed. "Come eat over here!" She was pointing to a patch of reeds and cattails. Her brothers Pebblepaw and Pouncepaw were eating next to her, along with Cherrypaw.

"Blackclaw," I mewed, "I'm going to eat now." Blackclaw gave me a firm glance. "Can I?" I added.

"Yes," He muttered. He flicked his tail and padded off to the nursery to see his mate, Tinytail. I sprinted over to Minnowpaw.

"Hi," I mewed to the other apprentices. Dapplepaw, a small tortoiseshell, dropped a silver fish at my paws. "There, I thought you might be hungry." She sat down and began grooming my ears as I ate my fish quickly.

"I bet I can run faster than you." I mewed with a mouthful of prey. Minnowpaw and Pebblepaw flicked their ears. "Let's race." I remembered the words that Blackclaw said to me earlier that day.

"No you can't, Minnowpaw can outrun us all." Pouncepaw flicked his tail lightly over her muzzle.

"We've already tried a bunch of times." Pebblepaw added. Cherrypaw stood up and mewed. "Let them have a race, and then we'll see who really the best is."

"Good idea," a light brown tom was coming towards us. He called over his shoulder. "Blackclaw, come here." Blackclaw narrowed his eyes crossly as he just was going to get something to eat. A gray she- cat popped her head out of the nursery and mewed something in his ear. Blackclaw nodded and padded up to us.

"What?"

"Your apprentice has just challenged my apprentice." Beechfur explained.

"Really?" Blackclaw's ears flicked with interest. "What are they challenging each other to do?" I pawed the ground embarrassed.

"I challenged Minnowpaw to a race." I muttered and my eyes fell to a small dandelion. I felt a wave of shock and pride burst from my mentor. I looked up.

"Good," Blackclaw praised.

"What's going on?" A sharp mew came from behind Blackclaw. Hawkfrost pushed his way into the crowd. "Blackclaw," Hawkfrost ordered, "What's going on? Beechfur, aren't you supposed to be on sunset patrol?" Beechfur nodded. My brain started whirling. It was as though Mistyfoot wasn't even deputy.

"These two apprentices have decided to have a race," Blackclaw explained. He flicked his tail at me and Minnowpaw.

"Isn't she too young?" Hawkfrost mewed. "She only started her training today." Blackclaw shrugged. "So? She's fast for a kit."

"No," Blackclaw mewed. Hawkfrost looked thoughtful.

"We could make this a competition." Hawkfrost mewed. The warriors near, who had been listening from a distance, walked over to get more details. "We can have the two apprentices have a race; they can start at the beginning of the horse-place and have them run to the stream." The warriors gave their approval. Leopardstar and Reedwhisker were coming in from the sunset patrol. They joined the small gathering.

"What will the winner get?" I demanded. Blackclaw, Hawkfrost and Beechfur glanced at each other.

"You'll get first pick off of the prey pile." Blackclaw decided.

"No," Beechfur growled. "That's not a good enough reward. If we're going to have fun with this then they should get something really good."

"Yes, they shouldn't have to watch over the elders for a whole two sun rises." Hawkfrost piped up. "That'll make it more competitive."

"That's a good idea." Leopardstar mewed, "Although, I'm surprised that you didn't take the race to me." Her voice was icy. "Hawkfrost, Blackclaw, I expected better of you, you're senior warriors now." They both dipped their heads.

"I'm sorry," Hawkfrost apologized. "You were out on patrol and we thought it was going to only take a moment to get this sorted out, that way we could tell you when you came back." Leopardstar nodded.

"I agree; that the winner can skip two days of caring for the elders." The warriors behind her nodded and parted to their dens. "The race starts at sun- high!" The warriors left for their dens. The apprentices rubbed their muzzles on my pelt and then on Minnowpaw's.

"I just thought we were going to have a race." Minnowpaw muttered to me. "I never thought it would become something much bigger." She turned around and pushed her way through the reds that shielded the apprentice's entrance to the den. I followed my way into the den and sniffed out a place to sleep. In the corner there wasn't a smell or a cat in the nest. Some cat had put moss down in it and I curled up in it. My tail was tickling my nose. I closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep. _Wonder if I lose? I'm not that quick! Today's my first day training, how am I going to beat a cat that's been training for a moon longer than me? I'm only a kit! _I closed my eyes and tried to not imagine what would happen if I lost. Hawkfrost would look at me with dismay. My brothers would tease me about how I didn't try hard enough. And my mentor, he'd think I was a waste of time. I opened my eyes and got up. _I can't do it, I'm not fast enough._ I was about to go and tell Leopardstar that I wasn't ready when I heard a voice_. _

"You can do it, you are fast enough, and you've just got to believe it," the voice was a deep growl, one that I've never heard before. "The race will give you a chance to prove yourself." A large cat with dark tabby stripes like mine appeared. He looked just like my father. Instead he had amber eyes. But other than that, he had Hawkfrost's strong shoulders and all of his looks, just like I did. He was kin, he was related to Hawkfrost. "Now listen to me, you're going to win that race." He paused. "Have you ever had a dog on your tail?" I shook my head. "Well, they have sharp teeth and will kill you in a bite, just run as if you had one of them on your tail. Also, stay closer to the lake; there are not as many trees you'll have to dodge." I narrowed my eyes.

"Have you told Minnowpaw?" I asked, even though he was kin, he shouldn't have helped me cheat. The giant tabby shook his head.

"I'm helping you," The cat mewed. "You've got potential, I can see it. You can do this race and win. With my help and your potential, you're going to make a strong leader. But first you've got to believe you can." My brain was racing. I tried to remember what my father said about the cats that were his kin. Then it came to me.

"You're Tigerstar, aren't you?"

"I am." He mewed, "Go to sleep now, and remember, _you can do anything if you set your mind to it_." I nodded and the cat disappeared. I fell asleep instantly.

***

"Wake up!" A sharp yell came from somewhere but I was too tired

"No, go away." I muttered to the cat. A sharp prod dug into my tail. "Wake up, it's nearly sun high!" I sprang up and looked around wildly. There wasn't anyone in the den but me and a ginger she- cat. "Hey, it's good you're awake. Blackclaw was asking for you." I nodded, remembering what Tigerstar had said last night. I went out into the camp; everyone was busy, trying to get some last moment things done before the race. Leopardstar came up to me.

"Mistyfoot is going to take you and Minnowpaw out to the horse-place; you're going to race from there to the camp. I'll be at the finish line, waiting for you two." She paused. "We've marked the way with shells so you won't be able to get too lost." She padded away after I dipped my head respectfully.

"Stealthpaw," a blue- gray cat called. "Come here, we're leaving now." I flicked an ear and walked over. Tigerstar's words were replaying in my mind.

"You can do anything if you set your mind to it." I muttered to myself when I was out of earshot of everyone else.

Mistyfoot set out on a trot while we followed a little more slowly. I ran ahead of the other two cats, ignoring their calls. As I ran I did notice that there were shells that were placed in a line. When I got to the end of the trail I sat down. I wasn't really running and I wasn't out I breath. Mistyfoot came with Minnowpaw right behind her. I could tell she was trying hard not to pant. We took our running position, Mistyfoot in the middle. I had taken her right side like Tigerstar had told me to do. Mistyfoot was looking at the sky. "Ready?" She asked. We nodded and Mistyfoot mewed softy. "On your marks," she raised her voice a little. "Get set," she was nearly yelling. "Go!" At her command I was aware that my paws were already racing. I stole a glance at Minnowpaw, she was right there with me. I veered over to where she was running. Our pelts brushed and we shot each other a quick glance. "You're doing well," I mewed to her. She flicked and ear and raced ahead. There was a rock in front of her but she was likely to jump over it. _I have to get her to run into that rock! _After thinking about it quickly I knew my only chance of getting her to trip was to keep her preoccupied. Vaguely, I was aware that Mistyfoot was behind us, making sure we didn't attack each other.

"So, Minnowpaw, I heard you dared Pouncepaw to drink that Twoleg stuff, didn't you ever think that it was poison? Didn't it ever cross your mind that you shouldn't have gone exploring?" I said this all very fast and very quiet so that Mistyfoot couldn't hear me. "You're a mouse- brained idiot!" We were near the rock now. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that bringing home something a Twoleg made was bad? You piece of fox- dung! I can't believe you did that!" I spat the last few words out, very quietly.

Minnowpaw let out a yowl of fury and at that moment she tripped, putting me ahead of her by a couple fox- tails. I could smell the stream and I could hear the water rushing down some of the rocks and some of the cats talking. I ran harder. I glanced over and saw Tigerstar running next to me. "You're doing well," He growled and he disappeared as I reached the reeds that led to the camp. I pushed through them and ran up to Leopardstar. I ran right past her and into the cold stream. I lapped up some water before I went up to Leopardstar and sat next to her. My chin up proudly.

"Good job," Leopardstar murmured in my ear. Hawkfrost, Blackclaw and Reedwhisker came up to me. All three of them praising me and giving me wild licks. "Are you ready to train today?" Blackclaw asked. "I can teach you how to hunt today. With your speed and your senses, you'll be a quick learner." Another cat padded up to me, it was Mothwing, our medicine cat and my sister's mentor.

"Hold on, Blackclaw, she's still young, she really shouldn't have run that race. She's as old as a kit."

"I am not a kit!" I protested loudly. "I am an apprentice that just won a race!" I took a step forward to bat

"You mean cheated!" Minnowpaw snarled. She sprang to my side, Leopardstar right behind her. "You cheated!" Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes, and Blackclaw's mouth hung wide open.

"I did not cheat!" I gasped and pretended to sound shocked. "What? Why would I do that?" I closed my eyes getting them to look hurt. I opened them, hoping they had a pain in them. "Minnowpaw," I whispered, I laid my tail tip on her shoulder. "I can't believe that you'd think that!" Minnowpaw's bristling fur made me back up.

"You piece of Fox- Dung!" Minnowpaw sneered. "You couldn't beat me if you didn't cheat!" She began to get ready to leap at me. Beechfur put his tail in front of Minnowpaw to stop her from bowling into me.

"Minnowpaw," Beechfur scolded. "Stop!"

Leopardstar's eyes were narrowed and her tail was flicking curiously. "Mistyfoot, tell me, did you see any cheating going on?" Mistyfoot shook her head.

"No, they both had a fair race, no cheating was seen."

"You've got too much pride!" Beechfur hissed to Minnowpaw, "Just because Stealthpaw might've been faster than you, you had to lie about her cheating! That's disgraceful behavior for any cat!" Minnowpaw hung her head. Pebblepaw, Pouncepaw, Dapplepaw, and Cherrypaw all rushed up to me and congratulated me on winning.

"Don't forget," Blackclaw mewed loudly. "Minnowpaw's got to help the elders for two sun rises!" Warriors gave curt nods at Blackclaw's words. Minnowpaw shot me a glare full of enmity. I knew at that moment that I had lost one cat as a friend, but I had become respected by all of the others. Hawkfrost had his eyes narrowed as he stared at me. It was as though he was reading my mind. I turned away and padded away with the other apprentices. Ready for moons of sleep, I padded into the camp, going to sleep in the corner of the camp with sunlight. I saw a corner or reeds close by the nursery, I padded to that spot and lay down on some reeds after I pulled them down. I tucked my paws underneath me and was about to rest my head when my father walked up to me.

"Did you really cheat?" Hawkfrost mewed firmly. "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone, I promise." I hesitated. My father has never told any of my secrets before. Like the time I was going out of camp and the time I was going to go and try to hunt.

"Yes," I muttered. "It really wasn't cheating though," I mewed in a rush to defend myself. "I just distracted her so she'd trip, that's not cheating." Hawkfrost's expression was clouded so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Besides, if it won over the respect of my Clan mates, why wouldn't I want to do it?" I pause and added. "That race could be the difference of me being deputy or not being deputy." Hawkfrost nodded.

"You did well, you're clever." He licked my ears and stood up. "Winning that race was a good idea." I purred and rested my head on my paws, deciding that I didn't need to wash until tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Stealthpaw," A soft mew whispered in my ear. "Blackclaw wants you to get up; you're going to learn how to fight! You and me both, we'll be going fighting together today!" I lifted my head sleepily. From my position by the nursery I could tell that it was sun- rise.

"What?" I asked. I took my forepaw and rubbed the sleep from my eye. A small gray cat was standing in front of me. "Willowpaw, can't you go and bug some other unlucky apprentice?" Willowpaw purred; she knew my sense of humor and my sarcastic tongue. My sister didn't seem to have hurt feelings when I said things like that.

"We're going to learn how to fight. I already know all of my herbs but Mothwing told me that I should learn how to fight because then if other warriors are needed for something else if our camp gets raided; I need to be able to defend myself." I nodded and shook some water that had gotten on my pelt during the night. Some droplets flew onto Willowpaw and she nudged her damp muzzle in my shoulder.

"Let's go," Willowpaw took off to two cats sitting at the edge of the camp. When I reached them with Willowpaw right beside me, they took off into the stream. "Hurry, we're going to the clearing." I tried to remember what the clearing was it couldn't come to me.

"What's the clearing again?" I whispered to Willowpaw. She flicked her tail and muttered.

"It's an empty space between the Twolegplace and the stream, remember?" I then remembered, the clearing with the soft grass and the bushes enclosing it. Blackclaw made no allowances as we continued forward. Mothwing, I realized, was fast and strong too. We padded until we were at the clearing. We stepped forward into the clearing and left the medicine cats to be for a while.

"Attack me," Blackclaw ordered once we had found a nice spot away from Mothwing and Willowpaw. I thought hard. I decided to aim for his shoulder. I leaped at him and he stepped to the side and hit me with a sheathed paw. I fell to the ground, getting myself all dusty to go along with the mud from yesterday's race. Blackclaw blinked.

"You need to get me to think you're aiming somewhere else." He ordered for me to try and attack him. I jumped at him and tried to trip him to make him fall on the ground. I swatted him with a sheathed paw trying to do a front paw blow like my father had told me to do. Blackclaw finished me with an up- right lock, pinning me down on the ground. He had one paw on my throat and one paw on my belly.

"Control your speed," Blackclaw hissed in my ear, getting off of me and letting me jump up to try again. I spat and tried to think of another way to attack him.

I was going to try my last thought; the leap and hold. I leaped onto Blackclaw's back but slipped off before I could get a good grip.

"Good, but try to stay on my back next time." _You're not telling me how! _I though angrily. I leaped at him again only to slip off and be pinned down again. We did this over and over again. I was getting sick of it. It was sun- high, I was ready to quit.

"That's enough," Blackclaw decided and he sat down. I sat down in front of him and licked my tail that had gotten flattened under I had gotten pinned down. "I'm going to show you how to hunt. I think I'm going to show you how to catch a piece of land prey. First you must remember, that rabbits feel you and mice hear you, and a water vole does both." I somehow remembered this, that one thing out of them all. He crouched down and showed me how the hunting crouch was supposed to be. "Let me see your crouch." I blinked in concentration and pressed my belly against the earth. I began creeping up on the small patch of overgrown grass.

"Good, maybe you'll be better at hunting, you sure aren't that good at attacking, and that's for sure." He wrapped his tail over his paws and leaned forward so he was eye level with me. "I want you to go and try to catch a piece of prey. This will be a pre- assessment of what you already know, about the territory and the hunting strategy I just showed you."

"Wait, Blackclaw, I was just about to send Willowpaw over to get some Marigold, they can go together." Mothwing stepped forward to face Blackclaw. He grunted and Willowpaw bounded over to me.

"Great! Now we can go together!" Willowpaw mewed happily. "Marigold is by the ShadowClan border."

I nodded and raced through the bushes, Willowpaw behind me. I ran until I could scent a vole. Willowpaw stood very still and waited for me. I began to creep forward in my hunting position. I was concentrating so hard on the vole and doing everything right I didn't see the twig that snapped underneath my paws. The vole sat up straight and took off. Springing up I ran after it, desperate to get it. I could hear Willowpaw panting in the background. "Stop!" I heard Willowpaw cry out. I ignored her, I really wanted the vole.

The vole was crossing some black junk that a Twoleg must've put down. I followed the vole, racing it towards a forest of pine trees. A black cat stepped out of no where and leaped on the vole and killed it. She was burring it the earth when I approached.

"That's mine!" I snarled. "That's a RiverClan vole!" The black cat smirked at me.

"Ah, touching, an apprentice telling a warrior what to do, and on her own territory!" The warrior jeered at me. "You're only beginning your training, you can't fight me! Besides, that's now a ShadowClan vole, it crossed the border." I bared my teeth, ready to sink them in on her neck for her arrogance. I leaped on her shoulders and tried the leap and hold move again. The warrior rolled to the ground and I, after hearing Blackclaw tell me this for the hundredth time, leaped lightly off of her. "Hey, apprentice, I'm Ravenwing, remember me when you meet your first defeat." Out of the corner of my eye I saw a creamy brown cat fighting with Willowpaw. "RiverClan, they're a bunch of slow, under fed, kittypets!"

I gave a yowl of fury and raked my claws down her ears. I missed and swatted the air instead. Ravenwing hurtled herself at me, I tried to dodge, but in the end, she got me pinned, a paw on my neck and a paw on my belly.

"We are not kittypets! We are warriors!" I struggled under her paws. I moved my head sideways to see Willowpaw running away from the creamy brown cat. The cat padded towards me and mewed.

"Why are you on our side of the border, little cat?" The cat was so calm. There was no trace of hostility that had been in Ravenwing. "Don't you know that you're breaking that warrior code?"

"I say we take her-" Ravenwing snarled.

"You're not taking me anywhere!" I spat. I tried to lean my head forward so that I could bite the paws resting on my neck.

"Oh, yes we are! Blackstar will help determine what happens to you! Who knows, we might even get some territory for you." Ravenwing smirked. "If you're worth that much." Ravenwing turned her head to the creamy cat, who was sitting with her tail curled neatly in front of her. "What do you say, Hawktail?"

"I think we should let her go, Blackstar and Russetfur don't need any prisoners and she's only an apprentice, like you said, she's not that important." Hawktail stared down at me, her eyes curious. "Ravening, doesn't she remind you of Bramblefur? They look exactly alike! Except the eyes, Bramblefur's got icy blue." Hawktail muttered something under her breath but flicked her tail. "She's not worth much, let her go." Ravenwing was about to protest when I began to hear paw steps; I wasn't sure if my head was making them up or if there really was some cat coming. I twisted my head to see why could be coming. It was a patrol of cats. It had my mentor, my father, Rippletail, Willowpaw, and Dapplepaw. Ravenwing snarled something and both cats leaped into their territory after hissing to me, "Go back to RiverClan." Hawkfrost and Blackclaw were already across the border, both furious. I looked at the ground, waiting for an explosion of scolding, it never came, and instead Hawkfrost leaned to me and mewed softly in my ear.

"We're going home." I stood up and followed the others out of ShadowClan territory.

When we got to our side of the border, Willowpaw picked up some Marigold and headed back to camp, Dapplepaw and Rippletail behind her. Blackclaw and Hawkfrost settled down at a tree with a lot of moss growing from the side of it. I sat in front of them thinking about how dumb I had been to get my paws on the vole. I slouched in front of them and didn't dare make any eye contact with them; afraid that both were going to hate me for what I've just done. The two cats talked in a low whisper for a while before turning to me.

"Stealthpaw, no real harm has been done, although you've most certainly have broken the warrior code and will be punished, we're not too angry with you." Hawkfrost let out a soothing purr. "I'll explain everything to Leopardstar and everything will be okay, you'll see." He bounded up to me and licked my ears. "I'm disappointed that you didn't pay attention to the tour Blackclaw gave you." I bit my tongue, holding back a retort. I knew I'd be in huge trouble for launching that attack on another's territory and for arguing with warriors, so I just kept silent and studied the strands of grass.

"Well, Stealthpaw, do you have anything to say? Or does a mouse have your tongue?" Blackclaw certainly sounded angry, but I could tell that only great respect for Hawkfrost kept him from ripping my ears off. I lifted my head to look into Blackclaw's eyes.

"I didn't mean to," I murmured. "I was only trying to help feed my Clan, I didn't know." I felt my ears burn with shame and two airs of eyes on me. "So, what's my punishment?" I snorted as if I already knew the answer. "I have to clean out the elders' den and a bunch of other chores before I can train again." Blackclaw and Hawkfrost exchanged glances.

"We don't know." Blackclaw mewed, "We need to get back to Leopardstar, and she'll tell you what to do." He stood up and began walking quickly through the trees. Hawkfrost followed. I got up and followed reluctantly, wondering what I was going to be doing for the next moon.

When we got back to camp cats came out of their dens to see what was going to happen. Leopardstar was already at the base of the Leader's Rock. When I came over she jumped onto the rock and yowled.

"Let all of those old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Her voice rang our in the camp. A few cats came to join us but most of them were already out in the clearing. Blackclaw pushed me to the front of the crowd. I sat down and looking at the ground. "As many of you know, Stealthpaw has just crossed the border to catch some prey! While doing so she met a warrior and a medicine cat apprentice, they attacked each other and had a small border fight. However, we started the fight on their side of the border, if ShadowClan decides to launch an attack because of this then we must be ready!" There were murmurs of agreement. "Stealthpaw, since you have broken the warrior code by launching yourself onto another's territory, you will, as punishment, not be able to attend the upcoming Gathering." I hung my head but in secret I was yowling with joy. It wasn't the best punishment but it wasn't the worst either. The meeting ended and I went to get a piece of fresh kill. I let my tail drag in the dirt; I didn't feel good enough to let if wave happily. I pelt brushed beside mine. I looked up. It was Reedwhisker.

"No need to worry, in a quarter of a moon, all will be forgotten. Besides, if you were thinking about doing to best for your Clan, then you shouldn't feel guilty or anything." He gave my head a few good licks. "There've been worse apprentice trouble- makers than you'll ever meet. You're not the first."

"Thanks," I mewed graciously. "I'm glad that you think that mistake I made wasn't too bad." Reedwhisker shrugged and stalked off to the warriors' side of the camp. I sighed and grabbed apiece of prey to eat in my nest. Inside the apprentice den, I saw Dapplepaw, Pebblepaw, and Cherrypaw all looking at me with excitement.

"Wow," Pebblepaw murmured. "I can't believe that you attacked other cat on their own territory." He pushed his nose to my flank. "But you didn't win." He with drew. Cherrypaw, and Dapplepaw were talking with each other, they were saying low words and their lips moved furiously as if they were saying something super fast to the other.

"Well, fox- dung to that," Minnowpaw snarled at her brother, "I think it was a plea for attention." She turned to face me as I bit into a fish. "Can't get enough attention by winning a race, can you? You have to go and intrude on another cat's property." I swallowed.

"Minnowpaw, it's not like that," I began. I knew this was a lie, and secretly, I knew I would do anything for the warriors and apprentices to respect me. "If I become respected and liked it's because I'm trying my best to be a warrior by following the code." I picked up a bone and threw it at Minnowpaw. "Here, if you don't believe me then take this." _I have to act like any cat when I'm with my friends. _"You can either believe me or you can just leave me."

***

The next two days it was pretty peaceful. I gave a low profile because I didn't want to have Minnowpaw get more suspicious than she already was. Two days after my run in with Ravenwing, I was coming out of the den for some training, it was sun- high and I was supposed to be up earlier. Firestar, the ThunderClan leader and Brambleclaw came into the camp with a dead cat. Leopardstar and Mistyfoot ran to them and demanded what had happened.

"What's going on?" I asked to Cherrypaw, who was watching the whole thing with wide eyes.

"I'm not sure. Firestar and Brambleclaw just came into camp," She flicked her tail in the direction of the lump of fur right beside them. I stared at the lump of fur and my stomach did a flip. I ran towards the lump, making sure that it wasn't what I was thinking of. I stopped in front of the two leaders and Brambleclaw. I pressed my nose to the fur. It had the smell I was afraid of. Hawkfrost's scent went up through my nose and into my brain. It was Hawkfrost all right. "Hawkfrost," I whispered in his ear. When he didn't answer I pressed my nose further into his fur. It was ice cold. "What happened?" I demanded to Leopardstar. I forgot my manners entirely. "Tell me," Leopardstar nodded and flicked her tail.

"Firestar, if we can continue this discussion in my den." Firestar and Brambleclaw exchanged a glance.

"Of course." Firestar mewed, dipping his head. Leopardstar nodded and started for the den. I stood rigid, afraid Leopardstar was going to start yelling at me for staying with my father. She didn't instead she mewed to me.

"Get Willowpaw, Mintfur and Sagefur." She thought for a moment longer. "And Mosspelt, then please join me in my den with them." I nodded and took off. First I ran to the warriors' side of the camp and checked out every spot the warriors would eat at. I found Sagefur and Mintfur grooming each other.

"Leopardstar wants you both, Mintfur, can you get Willowpaw?" I mewed to them. They looked up with startled looks and nodded calmly. I searched the other places before popping my head in the warriors' den. It was empty except for two cats; Mosspelt and Cloudedwind. "Mosspelt," I mewed to my mother. "Leopardstar want you in her den." Mosspelt raised her head, expression bleary.

"Fine," she muttered. She pushed herself to her paws and swept past me, giving my ear a soft lick. I followed. When she reached our leader's den she stopped. "Don't you have to go and clear out some old bedding?" her tone was gentle and soothing but it was also very firm. "Doesn't Blackclaw want you today for training?" I shook my head.

"She wants us both." I mewed.

"Right, then, lets not keep her waiting." We pushed through the reeds blocking the den to see Firestar and Brambleclaw telling something to Mistyfoot, who must've came with Leopardstar, Mintfur and Sagefur.

"Brambleclaw is my deputy and Hawkfrost's brother. He's just as much right to be here as-" Firestar's impatient mew was cut short.

"Hey, I have gathered them."

"Good, Firestar, tell us what happened to my warrior." Leopardstar looked as though she was controlling her temper.

"I'm sorry," Firestar began, "We found his body after a patrol had found it. He was stuck in a fox trap the Twolegs put out for the foxes." He leaned forward, "We saw him and decided to bring him back here."

"Are you telling me you know no details of his death? Only that you found his body? How can I be sure that didn't kill him yourself?" Firestar began to bristle.

"Leopardstar, Hawkfrost is my brother; I would never do anything to hurt him." Brambleclaw spoke quietly. "If we wanted him dead, we would've killed him long ago, probably on our way here."

Leopardstar dipped her head at these words. "Right, well than, thank you for giving his body back for us to have a proper vigil. Some of my warriors will lead you back to our border." She flicked her tail at Mistyfoot and Mosspelt. "Lead them there, do nothing more." They gave curt nods and vanished with the ThunderClan cats. I dipped my head to Leopardstar and vanished through the reeds. Outside there was a small crowd around Hawkfrost. Some cat had moved his body so it looked as though he was sleeping. I padded right up to him and pressed my nose to his fur. _Father, I need you. I just began my training? How can I get along with it if you're not here? _Grief flooded through my body and I sat down right beside him, licking his cold body with soothing licks. "May StarClan light your path," I rested my head next to his and closed my eyes.

"What will the Clan do without your courage and loyalty?" my eyes snapped open and I saw Leopardstar giving him a few swift licks. Every cat in the Clan came up and whispered something to Hawkfrost. Eventually, the only cats sitting with him were Mosspelt, Mintfur, Sagefur and Willowpaw. The Clan was sitting on the edge of the clearing. Every cat looking like they were grieving. Every cat except Mistyfoot, she looked a little relieved that he was dead. Anger burned inside me like fire in the forest. _How dare Mistyfoot be happy while Hawkfrost is dead? _I fell asleep.

I was suddenly racing through trees. The place was dark and haunted; it had a cold look to it. The scents filled my nose. It was a familiar scent. Too familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I racked my brain to try and come up with a name that went with the smell. I stopped and opened my mouth to breath in the scents. "Whose smell is that?" I asked myself furiously. "Why can't I tell?" I sniffed again and again. Then it came to me. It was Hawkfrost's smell. He was coming this way. _But where am I? I'm not in StarClan, or am I? _I started running again. This time I saw more and more trees. I stopped at one and started rubbing my scent all over it. I kept going, following my father's scent. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a movement. I started to it but then held back, remembering what happened last time I attacked some other cat. I drew back my lips in a snarl and waited in a defensive position that Blackclaw never taught me but showed me every time I attacked him. I small cat came from the shadows and padded out to me. I didn't know if it was a trick so I stood my ground and waited for her to attack. Hawktail never did, instead she sneered.

"Medicine cats never attack other cats!" She sat down and licked a forepaw. "We prefer to stay out of Clan rivalry." I blinked.

"Oh, but you attacked Willowpaw." I stared at her, waiting for her to deny what I had just said.

"True, yes, I did attack her because I was afraid she'd attack Ravenwing." She spoke calmly, without and hostility, _again_! I tried to put the two together. She was talking about my sister attacking her but yet she didn't feel any anger. "Like I said, we don't take part in Clan fights, we are here to heal, not fight."

"So you never would defend your camp if ThunderClan and RiverClan ganged up on you? You wouldn't even raise a paw?"

"Not even then, I'd heal them with herbs and berries."

I gave up; this cat was never going to feel the thrill of attacking and being a warrior. "Willowpaw doesn't do that! She can fight!" Hawktail snorted and hissed. "Never mind! You'll never get it!"

"Where are we? Are we in StarClan? Have we died?" A bunch of questions came from my mouth at once. I remembered Willowpaw saying she gets to walk with StarClan when she went to Moonpool.

"No, this isn't a place that I've been. Runningnose and Nightpelt never met me here at all; in fact, I have no idea where we are." Hawktail flicked her tail. "Let's just wait here."

"No, come on, we should go and see if we can find out where we are." I started running at a fast pace.

"Wait!" she yowled. "We shouldn't run so fast!" I stopped.

"Why?" I demanded. "We're lost and you're saying that we shouldn't find out where we are?" My fur began to bristle. This cat was being an idiot.

"No-" she stopped short, there was an animal coming from behind a nearby bush.

I walked carefully up to the bush and charged into it. On the other side were two cats, both of them I knew only too well. They didn't see me so I charged back out to the ShadowClan cat. "Come on, it's fine. I'll prove it." Hawktail pulled a face and muttered.

"How do I know if you're lying?"

"Don't worry!" I ran to her and started nudging her. She was planted on the ground nice and firm. "Come on!" I snarled. I gave her a small nip to get her going. She jumped and glared at me.

"Ouch!" She shrieked. "You're hurting me!" From behind the bushes sprang two cats. They must've heard our argument.

"Hawktail," The cat with icy blue eyes murmured. "It's good to see you at last." He pushed forward to rest his muzzle on her shoulder but Hawktail leaped back.

"Who are you?" She asked. "You look like Bramblefur, but…" she trailed off in thought.

"Well, I'm the former ShadowClan leader before Blackstar." The large dark tabby of Tigerstar mewed. My eyes widened. I _had_ met Tigerstar before but I thought he was smaller. Instead he was a little larger than Hawkfrost, who had a soft look as he looked at Hawktail.

"Father, where are we? Are we in StarClan?" I looked up at him, wanted an explanation for what we were doing here.

"Stealthpaw, we-" Hawkfrost mewed to me but was interrupted by a growl from Tigerstar.

"We don't walk in the skies with StarClan. They turned their backs on us when we needed them most." He turned to Hawktail. "Please Hawktail, don't believe them, they're only going to hurt you. Have you noticed that they never give you clear answers to everything? We can give those answers to you; we can help you and your Clan. You can do so many more great things. We'll help you with traitors, Kittypets and so many other things, just give the word." Tigerstar waited for Hawktail's answer but she mewed to them.

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know you!" Hawktail's tail was quivering and her ears were flat against her head.

"She's smart, isn't she?" Hawkfrost turned to Tigerstar when he said this and then back to Hawktail when he mewed. "But, Hawktail, you do." He stared intently at the creamy brown cat. "You're my daughter, and I'm your father." My jaw dropped.

"She's my sister? But she can't be. She just can't be." I stuck my chin up stubbornly. "My siblings are Mintfur, Sagefur and Willowpaw! I don't have any others! My kin is in RiverClan, not in any of the other Clans."

"You're wrong." Hawkfrost muttered. "You've got kin in ThunderClan and ShadowClan."

"Yes, there's no way that's possible," Hawktail added. "My mother's name is Hazelpelt, and my father is Oakfur and my brother is Bramblefur."

"Hawktail," Hawkfrost mewed urgently. "Bramblefur, who does he look like?" Hawktail's eyes widened. It was obvious she knew the answer. "That's right, he reminds you of me, Tigerstar and Brambleclaw. And you…" Hawkfrost's tone became weary and soft, "You Hawktail, you look so much like your mother." Hawktail was stiff and rigid.

"Then whose is my mother?" Hawktail challenged. When Hawkfrost didn't answer her she mewed coldly. "That's right, you don't know because my mother is really Hazelpelt."

"No, Hawktail, you're mother is Daphne, a rogue." Hawkfrost mewed to Hawktail. "Daphne had two kits; she named them after me and my brother, Brambleclaw. She didn't want to give them up to RiverClan because at the time RiverClan was dealing with some poison that the Twolegs left." I searched Hawkfrost's gaze, I didn't believe him. He had said the whole time I was alive that I was his favorite kit. Now he was going around my back and making new kits that he could love more than me. As I continued to search his face I noticed that he wasn't being truthful to Hawktail. Although, I could tell Hawktail wasn't buying his story either, she seemed to not want to say that out loud.

"Hawkfrost, ShadowClan has heard nothing but good about you. You are Blackstar's greatest ally, he told me, and Blackstar would never lie to me." She took a deep breath. "I believe you. I believe that my mother was a rogue and that you're my father." Hawkfrost purred and Tigerstar looked pleased.

"Good, I'd like you to do a favor for me." Tigerstar mewed. "Your brother Bramblefur, he wants to be leader. I want you to lie about StarClan." Hawktail jumped as though someone had just tried to hit her.

"What? But I've never told a lie about my dreams from StarClan!" Hawktail's ears were pricked though, as if she wanted to hear more.

"Which is why lying won't be a problem," Tigerstar growled. "You're an honest good- hearted cat, so if you lie, Blackstar will believe you. Trust me young Hawktail, Blackstar was my deputy, I know how his mind works."

"It's your brother's greatest dream, to lead ShadowClan, to make it stronger than the rest." Hawkfrost mewed. "All he needs from you is to have Russetfur make him deputy. How that is going to work is that you're going to have to get rid of every cat that is a threat to him. Like Rowanclaw, he could be a strong opponent for your brother. If it looks as though Russetfur might be favoring him, make sure that you make p a dream about Bramblefur being so much stronger than Rowanclaw."

"I got it." Hawktail mumbled. "I'll do it, for my brother and for you!" She seemed excited. My eyes traveled from the three cats in front of me.

"Good because having two strong Clans in the forest will make every difference."

"There have always been four Clans," Hawktail mewed.

"Yes, in the forest, but here, you need to change that. Two strong Clans means that a cat will never go hungry, Hawktail and Stealthpaw, please answer me this, why should we fight against each other if our common enemies are the same? Badgers, foxes, Twolegs and monsters? We all are loyal to our Clans so if we put the four Clans together then we'll have twice the loyalty and strength." I thought this over, it sounded amazing, no cat would ever be left without a home, they'd always have something to eat, and it sounded amazing! I looked at Hawktail, her eyes shining.

"That would be amazing!"

"What about me?" I yowled. "I want to become leader! What do I have to do?"

"You have to want it more than anything. You have to want it more than you want to have kin and love and friendship. You won't ever be able to a mate nor have kits, but you'll have power, respect coming form every one of your Clanmates. " Tigerstar growled. "You're doing well so far. If you keep up with how you're thinking than you'll be fine. You've already proved that being friends with Minnowpaw means nothing to you. You've let your Clan mates see your strength and power, so they respect you. For just coming out of the nursery, you're doing well."

I sat up straight as his praise. "Thanks," I mewed. _But why would I ever want to have a mate? Toms are so stupid when it comes to that kind of stuff. _I though back, Pouncepaw and Pebblepaw had always been really nice to me, and then there were my brothers, they might be levels above me but I could tell that they would give their life for me.

"Willowpaw will lie for you too," Hawkfrost mewed. "I talked to her yesterday. She's willing to do it if you really want it." He paused and mewed to Hawktail. "Keep the lying secret between you and us, okay? I want to give your brother a deep surprise."

"Sure," Hawktail agreed. "I come to Moonpool for the half- moon gathering in a few days, I promise I'll try to meet you then." She flicked her tail. I looked at her, she was my sister, and she should get same respect as I would give Willowpaw or even more because she was a real medicine cat and not an apprentice.

"We'll dream with you every time you want to. Not just on certain days. Whenever you need to talk to us, come and dream to us. We'll help you out. We promise. Stealthpaw, you'll be able to meet Bramblefur very soon, you two are going to rule together, brother and sister, together." The two cats seemed to vanish.

"I'll see you soon, Sister," I murmured to her. I ran my tail over her flank. "Soon," I mewed. She nodded. "I hope all goes well."

"Very soon." She agreed. "I'll see you soon then, and don't go chasing prey over my border anymore; it won't look so great when Mistyfoot needs to chose a deputy."

We finished our greetings and left, both of us going different ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Three moons later I woke up and began to wash myself. It was past sun rise; I was late for training. I sprang up, hastily trying to give myself a quick wash.

"Stealthpaw, good, you're awake!" Blackclaw was padding towards me with his tail up high. "Reedwhisker is taking all of the apprentices out for training. You'd better go. He's already in the clearing with Cherrypaw, Pouncepaw, Dapplepaw, Pebblepaw and Minnowpaw. I told him you were still needed time to get ready."

Blackclaw thought for a moment longer. "Oh, Mistyfoot's there too, she's going to assess everyone. I think you'll be fighting each other. You're going to the Gathering tonight." I nodded and left the camp. Blackclaw was watching me curiously. I traced my steps to the clearing again. This time I wanted to take my time. I was in no mood to really start fighting. I wanted to hunt and get some food for later. I sniffed the air a few times before I dropped to a hunting crouch and stalked my prey. I leaped onto it and bit the neck of it. The mouse fell dead and I dropped it on the ground and covered it with some leaves. When I got to the clearing Mistyfoot greeted me with a small hello.

Thinking about last night when she'd been nearly laughing all I did was nod my head.

"Minnowpaw, and Stealthpaw, I want you two to show the rest of us what kind of moves you've learned." She looked thoughtful, "The rest of us will be watching in case you have a great move you can show the rest of us. The winner will keep moving on to try to beat the other apprentices. After this, all of you will take turns battling me." Mistyfoot flicked her tail. "Minnowpaw and Stealthpaw, you're both up first."

"Come on, Minnow_kit_," I jeered. "Are you scared of fighting with me?" We began circling around each other, eyes locked together. "I know I beat you in a race but I never thought I'd have to beat you in this too." My mew sounded a lot more confident that I felt. I really had only a few days of training, while Minnowpaw's had tons more. She was the first to leap; she was aiming for my shoulders. _Drop to a crouch, _I heard Tigerstar growl. I did. _Roll onto your back so when she jumps catch her and fling her away. _Minnowpaw handed on my upturned belly; I caught her with my paws and flung her away. She didn't land in the dust; instead she landed on her paws, a little unbalanced.

"Nice try," Reedwhisker mewed. Cherrypaw, a close friend to Minnowpaw, looked like she wanted to jump and fight on Minnowpaw's side. "Stealthpaw, try two other cats. Cherrypaw," Reedwhisker flicked his tail. "Go fight on Minnowpaw's side."

My jaw dropped. I was to fight _two_ other cats? "Mistyfoot," I began desperately.

She shook her head and mewed. "Stealthpaw, Reedwhisker's right, wonder if ShadowClan attacks? You'll need to be able to fight against two cats. Teaming up is a great way to beat your opponent." I made a face.

"But I couldn't even beat Minnowpaw," I protested. Mistyfoot shook her head and I grew angry.

Cherrypaw leaped on my shoulders. _Roll on your back! _Tigerstar commanded. I did and Cherrypaw went down and got squashed underneath me. Cherrypaw raked sheathed claws on my back. I squealed and jumped up.

"Come on, Stealth_kit_," Minnowpaw hissed. Cherrypaw aimed at my paws so I jumped, Minnowpaw did too, and she swiped at me with her forepaws, claws unsheathed and made me fall onto the grass. Cherrypaw raced over and pinned me down.

"Good try," Cherrypaw purred. I growled good- natured. "I wasn't sure if I'd ever get you down!" I grunted and looked at the scratches that Minnowpaw had given me. I twisted my head to lick the scratches, some of them were bleeding.

"Mouse- brain," I snarled at Minnowpaw. "That was practice! It wasn't for real! If I were you, I'd start to wonder if you're really loyal to our Clan." Mistyfoot padded over to look at my cuts.

"Go back to camp," She mewed. "Go ask Mothwing to tend to those." I nodded and padded back to camp. Before I went I heard Mistyfoot ask, "Minnowpaw, why'd you go at Stealthpaw with unsheathed claws?"

"I forgot," Minnowpaw mewed softly. I snorted in disgust and thought bitterly. _If _I _were leader, I'd make sure that anyone trying to kill their Clan mate would be banished from the Clan. _My imagination got the better of me and I began to think about my leadership. A whole Clan at my order, doing everything I told them to. This became over whelming in my mind.

"Then you've got to work for it," Tigerstar was sitting in front of me, his amber eyes glittering. "You've got to want it, and you've got to go and get it."

"Of, course," I muttered. "I do want it." I mewed.

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes but he didn't press the point.

"When you hunt, do you expect prey to walk into your paws, dead?" Tigerstar growled.

"No," I mewed, thinking that Tigerstar was being stupid if he thought that's how you caught prey.

"Right, you've got to stalk it, and kill it, you've got to go after it." Tigerstar agreed. "If you want to be leader, you've got to go for it."

"Tigerstar," I mumbled, afraid that he'd agree again. "I can't fight." I lowered my head. "I only won the practice battle with your help. I can't fight."

"Of course you can," A soft silky voice interrupted Tigerstar. Hawkfrost was standing next to Tigerstar. "We'll teach you how to fight better than a cat from LionClan or TigerClan." His icy eyes blazed happily.

"We'll teach you how to use your skills for loyalty and the warrior code." Hawkfrost padded up to me and swept his tail over my flank. "All you have to do is stop telling yourself that you can't do it, because you can." I nodded and they vanished. I began walking home, my paws weary and tired. When I got to camp, Mosspelt rushed up to me, her tongue covering me with frantic licks.

"Thank StarClan you're alright!" She murmured. "Mistyfoot and Reedwhisker said you'd be back earlier- all the apprentices were back before you even came. Or you should've been back. What kept you?" her green gaze startled me because it went from gentle to harsh in a matter of seconds.

"I just had to reflect on how training went." I muttered. The tortoiseshell nodded.

"Go to Mothwing and get some herbs for those cuts." She nosed one gently and I winced.

"Great StarClan," I yowled, jumping away from her. "That hurt!" Mosspelt purred.

"You did the same thing when you got a thorn in your pad the other moon ago. Oh, Leopardstar wanted you to go to the Gathering tomorrow so you'd better go get rested up." I nodded and went to Mothwing's den; it was put off from the rest of the camp in case there were sick cats resting in there.

"Mothwing," I called out when I reached her den.

"Mothwing's out collecting herbs," A small gray head popped out of the den. "Stealthpaw, what happened?" Willowpaw sniffed the scratches and mewed. "Come in, I've got some Yarrow in the den." I went inside and looked around, it was cool and dark. The medicine cat den always smelled like herbs and berries.

"Sit," Willowpaw ordered. She went back to the part of the den where the stream flowed. She came back with leaves in her mouth. "Never mind, I don't have yarrow right now, but Goldenrod will do the trick." She put a few leaves in her mouth and began to chew them. She started to put some on my wounds muttering. "These aren't that deep, but how'd you get them?"I winced; she was still spreading the chewed herb all over me.

"Minnowpaw tried to murder me," I hissed, jumping in the air from the pain.

"Minnowpaw," Willowpaw muttered. "Should've guessed. She's been angry ever since you beat her at that race." She picked up the remaining herbs. "Now, I'm going to put some Horsetail on that wound, it'll stop it from getting infected." I nodded and Willowpaw started chewing more leaves. "I talked to Tigerstar; he thinks I should help you."

"What…" I winced at the pain. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help you achieve your goal and then I'm going to start doing the right thing." Willowpaw look into my eyes. Her bright green eyes were serious. "As long as you want it- badly- then I will help you." I nodded.

"I want it more than anything." I answered. Willowpaw must've heard the passion in my tone because she mewed. "Right." I heard her mutter.

"Well, you're good." I heaved myself to my paws. "That juice is going to rub off as soon as I get into the nest, can I just stay here?" Willowpaw nodded.

"I'll make you a nest." She ran off and came back with a mouthful of moss. Forming a bed she mewed. "I'll sleep with you. Mothwing won't mind, I know she won't. The Gathering is tonight, are you going?"

"Yes, Blackclaw said I was," I murmured. The next thing I knew I was being poked with a sharp object.

"Wake up!" A small voice hissed in my ear. Willowpaw! I lifted my head.

"What?"

"Leopardstar wants to know if you're coming to the Gathering or not, she said you could come if your scratches were feeling okay." Willowpaw mewed, pawing at the ground. I scrambled to my paws.

"Yes I'm coming!" I mewed. This was going to be my first Gathering ever and I didn't want to have to wait another moon to go and see one. I raced out of the den and into Leopardstar.

"Are you sure you're scratched are healed enough?" Leopardstar asked. "She looked thoughtful. "Mothwing, come here!" Mothwing nodded and came over.

"Yes?"

"Tell me, are those cuts semi healed?" The spotted tabby glanced at Mothwing. "Are they?"

"They are," The golden tabby answered confidently. Mothwing sniffed the scratches again. "Yes, these are definitely healed, not to worry, Stealthpaw, you're cleared to go to the Gathering tonight." I gave a little bounce of delight. My first Gathering! Blackclaw stepped into the den, his ears pricked.

"Are you really going to the Gathering?" He asked. He sounded excited. I wondered if he was just excited because he finally got to show off his apprentice. I put this out of my mind, I was going and that was all that mattered. I pushed myself out of the medicine cat den and went to stand next to my brothers who were also going to the Gathering.

"I'm going," I announced.

"Good for you," Sagefur murmured. He bent his head down and touched his nose to mine. Mintfur nodded and gave my ear a swift lick.

"Don't waste your time," Blackclaw growled from behind me. "There will be many cats, learn from them, eavesdrop on them, get info without giving out any of our own." I nodded enthusiastically as I imagined me telling a satisfied Leopardstar about other Clans' problems.

Leopardstar had joined us and we were now leaving the camp now. Reedwhisker's black tail was flicking happily as he joined me.

"The sky is clear, we've got all night," he remarked calmly. I nodded. There was a long pause as we headed up the slope that sat in front of camp. Leopardstar was traveling at an extremely fast pace so I was almost sprinting to keep up with her and Mistyfoot. Fawnstep, Echosong, Sparrowfur, Pebblepaw and Pouncepaw were all coming to the Gathering with us.

When we got to the island, all of the warriors waited for the apprentices to cross the tree bridge. When it was my turn I jumped up and clawed my way across, reminding myself that I was a natural born swimmer if I few down. When I was at the end I leaped of and went to see the other Clan apprentices. There were two ThunderClan apprentices sitting next to a few WindClan apprentices chatting about rogues.

"We've brought a rogue with us, she smells of crow- food and dirt," The brown apprentice had a really long tail. All of his Clanmates seemed to agree with him though.

"Really?" A gray cat mewed curiously. I pricked my ears and remembered what Blackclaw had said about strangers and other different cats.

"You should've chased her out of her territory, if she's a rogue she's no use to the Clans." I butted in. The WindClan cats nodded their agreement nodded their heads slowly but the ThunderClan cats just sat rigid, their eyes cold.

"We're from the horse-place," a creamy she- cat muttered. I rolled my eyes and remembered what Blackclaw had told me about ThunderClan- they were all kittypets or rogues, almost none of their cats were Clan born anymore.

I flicked my tail dismissively. "Whatever," I sneered. I padded up to Blackclaw who was deeply immersed in a conversation with Mistyfoot.

"Mistyfoot, Blackclaw," I mewed to them, dipping my head quickly and telling them what the WindClan cats had said. Mistyfoot seemed to not care but Blackclaw was looking pleased.

"Another rogue for the Clan of kittypets and rogues," he sneered. Mistyfoot shot Blackclaw a sharp look and looked up at the great oak. She flicked her tail in farewell and padded up to the tree's roots to sit on one. Three other cats joined her after a moment. I looked around, the RiverClan warriors were all sitting by me, and it was like they didn't want to be mixed with the other Clans. But for some reason I was sitting in the front. An orange cat jumped onto the branch to join the other three leaders, Blackstar, Leopardstar, and Onestar.

"Welcome," The brown cat, Onestar started off the Gathering, I ignored him, it was a bunch of fox dung listing to WindClan but when Blackstar stood on his branch to speak, I pricked my ears in interest.

"ShadowClan is doing well, our medicine cat has been in training for many moons and has finally took on her warrior name, Hawktail," He flicked his tail at the creamy brown cat; she looked really embarrassed at having being looked at.

At last Leopardstar stood up and mewed. "RiverClan has a new apprentice here, she's been apprentice for many moons and she's finally here, Stealthpaw." I felt tons of heads turn in my direction, I raised my head proudly. I was a RiverClan cat and I was proud of it. The skinny gray cat the apprentices were talking about earlier was looking my direction. I made a small noise of disgust and loathing as we continued to stare at each other. Leopardstar had sat down and there was a flame colored cat standing up to speak.

"We have new arrivals today, and for the time being they will stay in ThunderClan," I snorted, it was so like ThunderClan to invite another rogue in his Clan. Firestar had given a paused, I looked at the ThunderClan's new arrival, she was small and I could feel her rotten stench coming from her.

"She barely looks old enough to be a kit!" No wonder ThunderClan wants her!" I yowled loudly so I could be heard all over the island. Some of the RiverClan warriors looked shocked but most of them looked satisfied, like that was what they had wanted to shout out too.

"Oh, so what's RiverClan's excuse? All of their warriors are meant to look like mouse- dung?" The skinny cat snarled. The warriors were spitting, and their fur was bristling, just like me.

"We'll kill you for that," Blackclaw spat quietly. Sparrowfur, Fawnstep, Echosong, Pebblepaw and Pouncepaw nodded in agreement. Without thinking, I leaped onto the pile of crow- food, determined to kill her. She was a rogue; I wasn't going to lose any honor in killing her. She didn't know the warrior code or anything and nobody here knew her so they couldn't miss her.

She had side stepped so I landed in the dust. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, she tripped me. The cat jumped up on me and pinned me down after my moment's hesitation. I decided that I should lay limp, and that's what I did. The she- cat let out a yowl of triumph and I kicked her with my hind paws, claws unsheathed. She went flying into air and landing with a small thud. I raced over to her before she could get up and set a paw on her neck and one on belly. I was about to kill, she was a rogue and she didn't know the warrior code, I reminded myself. I bent my head to dive her throat a quick bite that would kill. There a soft tug on my scruff. Blackclaw was pulling me off as gently as he could.

"I agree with you," but here isn't the time," He whispered softly to me, and then a little louder. "Don't do it, this isn't making a good impression for you." I nodded and stepped off of her. I narrowed me eyes in dislike as she sat up and then was approached by Firestar. I followed Blackclaw to the RiverClan group. Leopardstar was sitting in the center. The cats drew back when I approached her. I waited for her to explode but her expression was emotionless.

"Come," She stood up and led the way out of the island.

The walk home was a long journey. Remembering what happened last time I had picked a fight with another Clan cat, I was worried. What was the punishment going to be this time? Searching elders for ticks? No more going to the Gathering? I was so disappointed in myself I forgot all about my pride. I let my tail drag and I kept my ears flat against my head. I felt a head collided with me. I jumped up and looked around wildly. It was Pebblepaw.

"It's going to okay," He reassured me. "Even Leopardstar was angry about what she said; she won't judge you too harshly." I sighed and wished that what he said was true, it wasn't. I had almost killed at a Gathering. The truce was broken and I had gotten a bad reputation. Pebblepaw was licking me every few steps that we took. I glanced back, Pouncepaw was beaming.

"That was great!" He yowled. "You sure taught that flea bag about how RiverClan works!" I purred, Blackclaw looked over his shoulder and gave an approving nod. I purred.

When we got back to camp Leopardstar flicked her tail for me and Blackclaw to come into her den. We did and when we were settled Leopardstar spoke first.

"Attacking her was a very foolish thing to do," Leopardstar mewed evenly. There was no anger in her tone as she continued. "I think you did the right thing. Stealthpaw, you fought well against the rogue." I dipped my head to her. Blackclaw was beside me, looking proud.

"However, Stealthpaw, there was a truce that you broke; you'll be spending the next few days in camp. You will be tending to whatever the elders want and that will be your job, no cat can help you." I had the desire to rip out Leopardstar's heart right there, she was making see to the elders and watch over them when I could be training? I bit back an angry response, knowing it'd only get me into trouble. I dipped my head and stood up, waiting to be dismissed. Leopardstar nodded, "I want you out and helping them by sunhigh." I flicked my ears and left. As I left I could hear Leopardstar hiss to Blackclaw. "Get her under control! I don't want another repeat of what happened tonight! No matter what that rogue said!" I flicked the conversation out of my brain; it wasn't anything to worry about, Blackclaw was fair and he was smart.

When I reached the apprentice den, Cherrypaw, Dapplepaw, Pouncepaw, and Pebblepaw were all waiting for me to come and tell them what Leopardstar said. The only cat not interested was Minnowpaw, who was curled up in her nest.

"Don't mind her," Cherrypaw mewed dismissively. "She's got dawn patrol with Beechfur and Voletooth tomorrow. But it couldn't hurt for her to know what's going on in her own Clan." Dapplepaw nodded and went over to prod Minnowpaw with a tawny paw.

"Hey, they came back with the latest news." Minnowpaw's sleek figure was getting up slowly.

"Yeah? What's new then?" Minnowpaw had come over to us with a yawn. "Why can't I sleep?"

"ThunderClan just accepted another rogue into their Clan, two of them, and then Stealthpaw got into a fight with one of them," Pouncepaw said this all very fast but somehow Minnowpaw seemed to understand it.

"ThunderClan is a Clan that's full of Kittypets, and of course it would be Stealthpaw to break the truce at a Gathering." Minnowpaw sneered. "That's no news; every kit knows that and every apprentice should be asleep!" She turned her back on us to go back to her nest, and then whirled around at once to glare at me. "Of course, Stealthpaw, what's your punishment?"

I kneaded my mossy nest, pulling up some clumps every time. "I…I have to stay in camp for a few days and see after the elders." The apprentices, except Minnowpaw, gave me a sympathetic lick on the shoulder. Minnowpaw just rolled her eyes triumphantly.

I turned in circles in my nest a few times before really getting comfortable and muttered to Cherrypaw, "I think that crow- food- eating- mouse- brain- idiot should get together with Minnowpaw."

"Whatever, Stealthpaw," She muttered, her eyes closed. "But Minnowpaw, although she can be a grouch, is loyal. She would die for RiverClan, just like you." Closing my eyes, thought this through. _Minnowpaw is loyal. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next thing I knew I was running through the dark forest. My stale scent that was still lurking in the air led me to the place where I had met my father and Tigerstar. I kept running until I could smell them too. I stopped to catch my breath and then raced into the clearing; Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were talking together with their heads bent low. When I padded up more cautiously they stopped and looked at me, their expressions pleased.

"You did well today," Hawkfrost began warmly. He ran his tail down my fur. "Attacking that rogue was a good decision- even if it did get you into a bit of trouble. You showed the other cat that you're not afraid to hurt her."

"Was it right to almost kill her?" I asked.

"Of course," Tigerstar snorted. "What cat deserves to live if they don't even know the warrior code?" I shrugged.

"They don't, that's why I wanted to kill her, besides, and ThunderClan is full of Kittypets and rogues."

"Exactly, that's why killing those fools won't be too hard because they're all rogues and Kittypets. There's no honor in killing a rogue." Hawkfrost put in. "So you did really well," I felt my ears grow hot. Hawkfrost sat down next to me and began grooming me. I felt good to have his soft touch on my fur.

"Next," Tigerstar growled. "Your fighting needs a ton of help. That fox- brain fool would've beat have you not laid limp. You're going to be coming here for a long time to learn new moves from us." I nodded; they were offering to help me become a warrior!

"Yes, I want your help," I felt my fur quivering with excitement under Hawkfrost's tongue. Tigerstar nodded.

"Good, because then you'd be foolish to throw away what I can give you." Hawkfrost had pulled back and had let me approach Tigerstar. "Attack me," He ordered at once. I looked for the best place to aim, it was his front paw, and I could trip him and then pin him down. I ran to him and stuck out my front paw to trip him, but he jumped up before I could do anything to him. I side stepped over so he wouldn't land on me. I faced him. I lashed my tail in frustration, this was pointless! Tigerstar was way bigger and older than me.

"You're not trying," Tigerstar growled, he had resumed his sitting position. "If you actually just attacked and didn't do so much thinking then you'd have this down." I nodded, determined to get this right. "I'm going to attack you. This time use your wits."

"But-" I began.

"That was offence" Hawkfrost hissed in my ear. "When you're defense then you think, offence you just attack." I nodded and sank my claws in the ground, Tigerstar had leapt for me. I jumped up and met him in mid air, slashing my forepaws in his direction. He dodged them and raked his claws over my back. I gave a yowl. He had opened the scratches that Minnowpaw had given me earlier. I looked back to see how bad they were, Tigerstar bowled me over and pinned me down.

"Better, but not quiet." He got off me and growled. "A good warrior never looks at her cuts during a battle, remember that, Stealthpaw. A good warrior also never shows her weakness, nor does she ever doubt herself."

"That's right; you must show no weakness to other cats." Hawkfrost added. "You must always appear strong. And you should never doubt yourself or better yet, have absolutely no doubts." Hawkfrost stood up. "You must know that even kin can't stand in your way when it comes to power. Attack me, claws unsheathed." I hesitated. He was my father and I loved him. I didn't want to hurt him. "Now!"

I blinked at him and leaped, claws unsheathed. Remembering a move that they had showed me a few moons ago, I used it. I grabbed his head with my forepaws and used my hind legs to scratch him belly. He let out a yowl and I let go of him. I leaped on his back and clawed him from there. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Tigerstar sitting nearby watching me and Hawkfrost fight. Hawkfrost rolled neatly onto his back, squashing me underneath him. He had leaped up and quickly pinned my down.

"That was fine," He purred, despite his bleeding belly. I tried to wiggle from underneath his strong grip.

"Get off," I hissed playfully. Tigerstar padded up and pulled his son off of me.

"There, that was good, but good enough," Tigerstar mewed. "We'll meet again."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise," Hawkfrost touched his nose with mine. "You'll have to be up soon." The two disappeared and suddenly I was chasing a dog around the lake. It felt great to just be running wildly. Its tongue was lolling and his tail was wagging. I was near it; I was going to leap onto it. A sharp claw sank into my tail and I spun around, it was another dog. It gave me another prod in the tail. I jumped up and snarled at it.

"Get up!" A cat snarled into my ear, Minnowpaw. I lifted my head and glared at her.

"What?" I spat angrily. "Can't a cat get a good night's rest?"

"No," Minnowpaw retorted angrily. "It's your own fault you attacked that cat, and now the elders are groaning for some clean bedding. This time they'd like it dry." I bared my teeth at the black cat.

"Get lost; the elders can get their own bedding."

"Swallowtail wants it now," Minnowpaw sneered. "Leopardstar told me to tell you that if you don't see to the elders properly then you'll just keep doing it." Minnowpaw's eyes flashed triumphantly at my groan. _Great, elder duty. _I pushed myself to my aching paws and headed out of the den. I crossed the camp and went into the elders' den. Inside the den, Swallowtail and Stonestream were talking together.

"Ah," Swallowtail mewed gently. She raised her head. "Stealthpaw, good you're here. I think I've got a tick behind my left ear. Get some mouse- bile for that won't you?" I lashed my tail a few times and then left the den to get some mouse- bile from Willowpaw. At least Swallowtail asked me to do it and not Stonestream, he was a real grump. I pushed my way through the medicine cats' den. Willowpaw was sorting out herbs, muttering to herself. I sat down and waited for her to notice me; I wanted to waste as much time as I possibly could. Willowpaw looked up after a while.

"Stealthpaw, what do you want?" Willowpaw padded up and flicked my ear with her tail.

"Mouse- bile," I muttered. Willowpaw purred.

"You're in luck, Mothwing used the last of it on Stonestream two days ago and we haven't gone to collect any more of it yet." I let out a satisfied sigh.

"Good." Willowpaw disappeared into the den and came back with mouthfuls of moss.

"Here's some moss," Willowpaw dropped it at my paws. "Swallowtail would like some new, I bet. I'll help you carry it over and then I can explain the delay on mouse- bile." Willowpaw and I picked up the moss and carried it to the elders' den. After Willowpaw explained what had happened, Swallowtail and Stonestream dismissed her. I ignored Stonestream's nasty temper and went on with my work.

"There, young kit, see? There's a lump! How am I supposed to sleep with a lump in my bedding?" I rolled my eyes and smoothed the moss out with my paw.

"Better?" I spat. The cranky tom didn't reply. _Just a few more days of this. _

"I suppose you've already heard the story of the ThunderClan leader, Firestar?" Swallowtail mewed softly. I looked up from the moss that I was shaping to make her a nest.

"No, Swallowtail, I haven't heard it." I mewed innocently. I had actually heard that story millions of times from Hawkfrost but if it was a story to make this work a little more bearable then… Swallowtail flicked a dark brown ear, there seemed to be a knowing look in her blue eyes.

"When you finish making me a nest, then I will tell you the story." I finished shaping it and then sat in front of Swallowtail to listen to her story. "Well, back in our old home, there was a Twolegplace that bordered ThunderClan territory and RiverClan territory, and in that Twolegplace there was a kit that was six moons old. That kit was Firestar. One day, Firestar wandered out past his Twoleg boundaries. There he met another six moon old kit, Graystripe. Back then he was Graypaw…" I listened to Swallowtail's story intently, afraid that if I showed any signs of boredom, she'd stop the story and make me continue my chores. I listened to how he killed scourge and then help lead the Clan to this place, then how Firestar helped Onestar keep his position in WindClan.

"One cat couldn't possible do all of that! Besides, he's a kittypet, they're soft and cuddly." I blurted out.

"You've been listening to Blackclaw. Such a noble warrior, he'll be joining the elders soon," Stonestream retorted. "In my opinion, if you've got the heart of a Clan cat then you're worthy of being in the Clans."

"Hmm," Swallowtail quietly agreed through licks. "Besides, being Clan born isn't always a good thing. Remember the stories about Tigerstar and how he almost destroyed the forest with his ambition?" I bristled at these words; Tigerstar wasn't like that! He was a noble warrior and he was ready to share his knowledge with me and Hawktail!

"Yeah," Stonestream muttered. "He's a piece of work. I was part of the 'TigerClan', Stealthpaw. It wasn't pretty. He walked around with blood on his paws from innocent cats."

"You're wrong," I muttered under my breath. The elders could say what they liked but just because they were old didn't mean I was going to agree with them. I met him and he was an amazing warrior and I wanted to be just like him. I wanted to get out of the elders conversation on how nasty Tigerstar was. "Swallowtail, Stonestream, can I get you both a piece of fresh- kill? Mistyfoot's hunting party just brought in a bunch of prey."

"What?" Stonestream looked at me. "A piece of prey? That'd be nice." Swallowtail nodded when I asked her.

"Oh, and get yourself a piece and go and join cats your age." Swallowtail ordered. I nodded and padded out of the den. The pile was full of fish; I grabbed two pieces and carried them back to the couple. They took the fish and started eating up. I went back and pulled a small fish out for me. Minnowpaw was waiting for me by the small stump that sat by our entrance to our den.

"Well," Minnowpaw sneered maliciously. "How was your first day looking after the elders?" She was surrounded by Cherrypaw, Dapplepaw and Pebblepaw. They had their ears pricked with interest.

"Fun," I mewed to them. "Swallowtail told me a story about Firestar."

"Did she really?" Dapplepaw mewed enviously. "All she told me was to get her mouse- bile for a tick on her ear." She shuffled her tawny paws to shove my fish underneath me.

"Here, eat up, Stealthpaw, I hear Blackclaw wanted to take you out on sunset patrol to keep you in training." I nodded and started to gulp down my fish. Cherrypaw and Dapplepaw started bombarding Minnowpaw on questions about her hunting mission.

"So, how'd your assessment go today, Stealthpaw?" Minnowpaw asked. I was about to reply nastily until Cherrypaw swiped her tail over Minnowpaw's mouth.

"Mouse- brain!" Cherrypaw snarled. "Stealthpaw was helping the elders, or don't you remember?" Dapplepaw had shaken her tortoiseshell pelt and padded up to me. She seemed to sooth my ruffled fur as ran her tail over my flank.

"That's okay, Minnowpaw's still angry that you beat her the other day." My breathing had become fast from anger at Minnowpaw soupier attitude. Minnowpaw was nothing compared to me, nothing, so how dare she act like it? Dapplepaw's mother was Echosong and Dapplepaw had certainly inherited her sweet nature. Cherrypaw was about to turn into a warrior but Minnowpaw wouldn't listen to her either.

I shook my head trying to clear up all of my other thoughts. A smoky cat was coming towards me. "Blackclaw," I mewed in surprise. The sun wasn't even close to setting; we had tons of time before we actually went. "What do you want?" I must've sounded rude because his eyes widened.

"Sunset patrol is leaving now; we're going to check the WindClan border twice to see if Onestar is up to getting the marshes back." Blackclaw narrowed his eyes. "And lose the attitude, now!" He snapped as I tried to explain to him. I gritted my teeth as I padded after him. With a pang of fury, I realized that Blackclaw was doing what Leopardstar had ordered him to do - keep me under control.

"I haven't got an attitude!" I spat back, determined to make him furious. "It's you who's got one!" I knew deep down I'd have another few days looking after the elders but he was making me o mad. "Obeying Leopardstar's words, that's right, I heard her! She told you to get me under control!" Blackclaw bared his teeth but when he spoke it was icy cold.

"I would never speak to Beechfur like that!" Minnowpaw hissed viciously. Blackclaw ignored the other apprentices that were muttering to each other.

"I do as I'm told by the Clan leader because the warrior code says leader's word is law. What Leopardstar told me to do was an order, not a suggestion." His voice grew hard. "If you want to be warrior, you're going to have to learn this." I rolled my eyes and tried to swallow my anger, besides it would be a perfect opportunity to get out the camp and hunt or something and Tigerstar would be angry if I missed out on it.

"So, then Blackclaw, will you teach me?" I sat up straighter. "Teach now, I want to learn." Blackclaw gave an impatient flick of his tail and snorted.

"Now I've got your attention!"

"Please?" I begged. I waited for his response. It looked like he was arguing with himself.

'Fine," He grunted at last. "It's only because I've got your attention, and I know it won't last so I'm going to try and teach you something." I gave a little bounce of joy, not missing the disbelief on Minnowpaw's face or surprise on Dapplepaw's. I ran her flank over with a swipe of my tail.

"I'll be back and then we can share our stories." I looked at the ginger she- cat next to Dapplepaw. "You too, Cherrypaw." We left the camp with Mistyfoot and Voletooth.

"Mistyfoot, I'd like to take Stealthpaw out on a little hunting practice." Mistyfoot didn't look pleased that Blackclaw was ditching the patrol. "Cherrypaw's going to have her warrior ceremony at moon- high. You can go hunting if you're back in time." Blackclaw narrowed his eyes. I would too; Mistyfoot was talking to Blackclaw like he was an apprentice.

"Mistyfoot's a piece of mouse- dung sometimes!" Blackclaw growled. "We trained together but she was way different then what you saw there." He was leading me to where the lake and the river met. "You know how to fish right?"

I flicked out my tongue and leaped onto him, pinning him down. "Kind of, sort of." I mewed happily. "Reedwhisker taught me before," I informed him. Blackclaw kicked up his hind legs and sent me flying into the air.

"Always be ready for a counter attack." He hissed in my ear. He pinned me down and stared at me. "Now that I've got your attention, I'd like to say that I think you've approved on your techniques." I looked into his blue eyes. They were blank. "But even though you've approved in your techniques, Leopardstar also told me that if you didn't start following the warrior code then you'd never become a warrior."

"What? I follow the warrior code!" I spat. I immediately wished I could've just stayed silent.

"Yeah, and I'm a damp mushroom." Blackclaw retorted. He pushed me to the ground harder. "You broke it when you attacked Ravenwing and then when you attacked that rogue at the Gathering." He loosened his grip and I wiggled from underneath him.

"Okay," I mewed angrily. "I get it! I'm not the best behaved apprentice in the whole world, and I am the best hunter ever."

Blackclaw looked thoughtful. "Well, then, if you've improved then you won't mind a little assessment tomorrow." He smirked when I stared at him. _I was supposed to have an assessment tomorrow?_

"What about my punishment?" I asked. I suddenly regretted ever saying anything about that.

"You can do that another time," He responded. He was still smirking when he jeered. "Are you scared?" I flicked my ears.

"Yeah right," I spat. "I'm not afraid you mouse- brained fool." I flattened myself to the ground, half expecting to get a sharp cuff over the ear. Blackclaw narrowed his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"Mouse- brain yourself," he retorted. "You spent so much time play fighting; we forgot that we needed to be back at moon- high." I looked at the sky too. The sliver was up in the sky, it looked like we had four heartbeats to get back to camp. "Come, we're going to have to run all the way back." I rolled my eyes and followed Blackclaw along the river. We raced down the slope that led into our camp and came to a halt. The run had gotten our paws muddy. We washed them off in the stream and sprinted into the camp. Cherrypaw's ceremony hadn't even started yet. I found Dapplepaw outside our den and went to greet her.

"Hello," Dapplepaw mewed cheerfully. "We were waiting for you and Blackclaw to return so we could get on with our lives." She purred with amusement. "What did you do? Play fight in the mud?" She took her tail and flicked off a clump of mud that was on my white chest fur. I gave it a few good licks and responded.

"Yes, Blackclaw's giving me an assessment tomorrow." I lifted my head proudly and Dapplepaw curled her tail over her paws.

"Oh, he must've gotten that idea from Mistyfoot; she's going to asses me tomorrow too." The tortoiseshell leaned forward. "Then we can hunt together." I purred at the though of that.

"Hunting together would be fun."

"Hunting?" Pebblepaw mewed, "When?"

"Tomorrow, mouse- brain!" I mewed affectionately. Since I had become an apprentice, Willowpaw, Dapplepaw and Pebblepaw had always been there for me. Tigerstar had told me that love and friendship is nothing compared to power- in this case, I thought he was wrong.

"Let cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around me for a Clan meeting!" Leopardstar's loud mew rang throughout the camp. We sat in our designated area towards the corner of the semi circle. I sat between Pebblepaw and Dapplepaw.

"Oh, an assessment," Pebblepaw mewed. He looked shocked. "But then that means every apprentice is going to be assessed. I talked to Minnowpaw, she's going out with Beechfur."

"Five apprentices, all hunting at the same time? Is that wise?" Willowpaw asked, padding up to sit next to me. Dapplepaw had made room for her. We were scolded at by Stonestream who was sitting by the senior warriors. Leopardstar had jumped onto the speaking rock and waiting for the murmur to die down a bit and for Mistyfoot to take her allotted place at the foot of the rock before she yowled.

"We gather here to give Cherrypaw her warrior name." Leopardstar flicked her tail. Cherrypaw and Sparrowfur padded into the middle of the semi-circle with their tails held high. "Cherrypaw has worked hard for this moment so, I, Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young apprentice. She has trained hard as an apprentice to learn the ways of the warrior code ad I command you make her a warrior in return." Leopardstar had been speaking towards the sky when she'd said all of this then she'd turned her attention back to Cherrypaw. "Cherrypaw, do you promise to always follow the warrior code and protect your Clan with the cost of your life?"

"I do," Cherrypaw mewed shakily. She looked excited and scared at the same time. Her ginger tail was swishing through the air happily.

"Then, with the powers of StarClan, I name you Cherryheart, warrior of RiverClan. Tonight you will sit a silent vigil until dawn." Leopardstar jumped down from the rock and went to rest her head on the new warrior. I felt my heart burn with jealously. Cherryheart had gotten her warrior name early just like my brothers. I wanted to be the one that was sitting a vigil with my new warrior name.

"Cherryheart! Cherryheart! Cherryheart!" The Clan called out loudly. I joined in half heartily.

"Let's go," I muttered to Dapplepaw. She nodded and we left the clearing with the other apprentices. Once in the apprentice den Dapplepaw and I started to share tongues. Afterwards, I curled up in a ball and let my tail tip cover my nose before I drifted into sleep.

*************** *************** ***********

"Hurry up," Blackclaw mewed impatiently. "Do you want an assessment or what?" He was pacing up and down, waiting for me to finish eating.

"Yes," I retorted. He walked up to me.

"When you're done stuffing your face then here's what you'll be doing." He flicked his tail. "You're going to leave the camp by yourself. I'm going to follow. You, outside the camp, are going to try and get something for the Clan to eat tonight. I'm going to be watching nearby and out of sight. Understand?" Blackclaw sat up and licked his tail. "Dapplepaw, and the others already left, but if you're quick enough you may hunt with them." His eyes glittered with amusement. "But no prey will come out into the open if they hear you two stomping around!" My paws ached with anticipation and fear. An assessment already? How on earth was I going to get good marks if Blackclaw was right behind me watching every move I make?

"_Ignore him and just hunt," _a small growl rumbled in my ear- Tigerstar. I gave a brief nod to myself and finished the last of my prey. I got up and sprinted out of the entrance. Out in the forest I sniffed for any signs of prey. Something large was creeping up right at me. It pounced and knocked me flat against the ground. I looked up to see the triumphed face of Dapplepaw. She'd pinned me for a moment and then got off.

"Mouse- brain!" I spat, getting myself up. I shook my pelt and waited to see what she was going to say.

"I caught four pieces of prey," she announced. "Five if you were to count as fresh- kill. Only, I don't think that you would taste very good to me." She purred. "Come on, let's go." She flicked her tail at me and sprinted off. She was jogging so I caught up to her pretty fast.

"Don't start talking and then run away from me!" I hissed, grabbing her by the tail and giving it a firm but careful bite. I sniffed the air; there was a sparrow right next to the beech tree. Dapplepaw stepped back to allow me to stalk it. I pressed my belly low to the ground and ignored the thought of Blackclaw watching me. I started creeping up on it. The bird was pecking at the ground and wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I let it peck for a few more moments and then leaped for it. It was too fast, the sparrow jumped up in fright and flapped its wings angrily.

The rest of the assessment didn't go well, I was too nervous to even think straight let alone hunt. In the end I caught a fish from the river, it wasn't much but it was something at least. Dapplepaw had remained loyal to me and hadn't commented on anything; although I'm sure she wanted to say something. She back in camp with Beechfur. Blackclaw jumped from the bushes and startled me.

"Is that the best you could do?" He hissed. "You've never hunted so poorly!"

I shrugged. "It was just a bad day, and it didn't help to have you breathing down my tail." Blackclaw twitched his whiskers.

"You missed: five fish, two voles, and three birds." I stared at him, why was he keeping track? That was a little uncanny. "Back to the elders' den for you. We'll start training afterwards- if you still remember it." I nodded and for some strange reason, it felt great to go and help the elders and not do apprentice training. I followed Blackclaw back to the camp, my tail flicking happily and my mouth holding a silver fish.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A half moon passed since I'd finished my punishments and the assessment with the elders and I was waiting for Blackclaw in front of the jungle of reeds, waiting for Blackclaw to take me out- or if I was going out at all.

"Stealthpaw," Blackclaw called to me from the entrance of our camp. "Come here, we're going out training." I sprang up, I wanted to get into the river and cool off. All of the other apprentices were sitting in the reeds with me. It was a great way to cool off. The reeds held a lot of moisture and since the rivers were outside the camp and we weren't allowed outside the camp without permission, it was a pretty good tangle of reeds to rest in. Secretly, as I walked to Blackclaw, I knew whatever we were doing; it wouldn't be too much fun. Blackclaw had been constantly telling me that I was behind, therefore he was making me work harder and harder until I felt I was going to faint with exhaustion. Blackclaw said nothing as I passed him and headed out of the camp. I immediately ran towards the river, plunged in and started splashing Blackclaw, who just grunted and didn't say anything. We stayed in the river for a long time, letting the soft current soak our pelts, and then got out.

"Well, what are we doing today?" I asked, hopeful it would be a hunting assignment, but I knew it wouldn't be since my disastrous assessment.

"We're working on strength." He replied. "Your fighting is atrocious so I thought if we worked on your strength then you'd become a better fighter." I nodded my head, it made sense. The only question in my mind was: "How?"

Blackclaw answered that question almost immediately. "You're going to climb a tree." I stared at him. _Climbing a tree? Climbing a tree? That is Blackclaw's idea for getting stronger? _ Blackclaw smirked. "Dustpelt, from ThunderClan told me that's how the ThunderClan cats get strong. Dustpelt told me when we were traveling on our Great Journey." I wrinkled my nose at the thought of getting all relaxed and cuddly around ThunderClan kittypets. He padded off to a beech tree. "This tree will work just fine." I walked up more reluctantly. ThunderClan was stupid, how did we know that their strategy was going to work? Reluctantly, I unsheathed my claws and jumped to the tree. I caught the tree and sank my claws into the bark immediately. I tried moving upward but it was very hard. I gripped the tree a little looser so I could try to move. As soon as I did that I found it was a bad idea. I fell from the tree to the ground with a loud _thud._

"Ouch," I muttered, licking the dirt from my coat. Blackclaw was looking annoyed.

"That's the smallest tree that can hold your weight and yet you still can't climb it?" I shook my head, right now I didn't really care. I had tried but my strategy didn't work.

"At least I tried," I growled angrily.

"_Yes you did, and remind him that too." _Tigerstar whispered in my ear. _"Hawktail wants to meet you at the border soon." _

"That's true," Blackclaw agreed. "But it still wasn't good enough." I rolled my eyes and lashed my tail but I said nothing. I knew Tigerstar and Hawkfrost would be angry if I dared to pick a fight with a senior warrior that was also my mentor. They'd think it was ruining my chances to become leader. "We're going to---"

"Can I just hunt, please?" I interrupted him. "I promise that I'll bring something back. I want to just go and do something for myself." Blackclaw narrowed his eyes; I could tell he was thinking hard about what I had just said.

"Fine, but be back to camp by dinner." Blackclaw mewed. I dipped my head respectively and darted off towards the border. Although I was running very fast so I could talk to Hawktail, I was still looking out for prey. I had promised Blackclaw I'd bring back something. By the time I had gotten to the border I was out of breath and had caught one robin and two mice. "Hawktail?" I whispered. I expected her to poke her head out and pad out slowly, not jump out on top of me and pin me down.

"A warrior must always be ready for an attack," she purred happily. I wriggled from underneath her.

"Alright, alright," I grumbled. "Enough Tigerstar lessons for now. What's up? Why are we meeting right now instead of in the dream or Gathering?" Hawktail's joy disappeared and was replaced with fear.

"I think some cat knows my secret, the one that we meet with Tigerstar." She added, although, she really didn't need to because I knew what she was talking about. What she said, though, put the chills down me too.

"Who?" I demanded, my voice shaking slightly. If a cat had found Hawktail out then they might find me out because of Bramblefur and how he looks like Hawkfrost.

"Tawnypelt," Hawktail murmured. "When I was telling Blackclaw, out in the open, about my pretend dream I had about Bramblefur being a great deputy." Hawktail shuddered. I leaned forward to lick her ears. It felt weird to be comforting a medicine cat. I had comforted Willowpaw a lot of times too but she was an apprentice.

"Yes, thanks," Hawktail seemed to have gotten back her dignity. "Do you know if you're going to the Gathering tomorrow night?" I shook my head. Hawktail nodded and then suddenly pressed her nose to my side. "What happened? Willowpaw told me that you two are having a bunch of rows. Was this her doing again?"

"No, Blackclaw's," I mewed. She widened her eyes in surprise so I explained it more. "He wanted to me climb a tree today for my strength but then I fell and got that scratch." She licked it a few times and disappeared. I got up to leave when she came back with a mouthful of herbs.

"Dock leaves," she muttered. "I think I can heal you."

"What if Blackclaw asks?" I asked wearily as Hawktail applied the chewed leaves to my fur.

"Tell him you remembered it from you sister when she put it on you when Minnowpaw attacked you." Hawktail suggested. I stood back. The dock had been more soothing then the marigold. "I'd better go and you'd better hope you get to the Gathering. I know it's going to be interesting. Blackstar is going to talk about all sorts of things ThunderClan is doing wrong." Hawktail seemed to be hinting something. "Tell Leopardstar what I just told you."

I nodded and ran back to camp, picking up my dead prey that I had caught before on the way. When I got into the camp I dropped my two mice and my bird onto the pile of fresh kill and started looking for Leopardstar. I spotted her and Mistyfoot talking by the speaking rock.

"Leopardstar," I mewed respectively and dipped my head. I waited for her to flick her tail as an indication that she was ready for me to speak. "I found out what Blackstar is going to say at the next Gathering." Leopardstar and Mistyfoot showed no signs of interrupting so I swept on. "He's going to talk about how ThunderClan is damaging the warrior code and that they're going to need to get rid of all of the rogues and horseplace cats because it's a threat to the rest of us." Leopardstar narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me, Stealthpaw, how did you find this out?" Mistyfoot asked. Her voice was casual but I noticed she was looking at me intently.

"I was hunting by the ShadowClan border and I heard one of their patrols mention it." I invented wildly. Leopardstar nodded.

"Mouse- brain dolts," Leopardstar muttered. "They could at least keep their voices down by the border." I wasn't sure if she believed me or not. "Thank you, Stealthpaw, you may go and eat. Tomorrow you may sleep the whole day because you're going to the Gathering." I nodded and dipped my head again. As soon as I had picked myself up I heard Mistyfoot whisper to Leopardstar.

"Don't you think it is odd how she and Hawkfrost find things out very easily?"

"Yes, Mistyfoot, I do think you're right but there's no evidence that she's done anything wrong." Leopardstar responded.

The next day I slept and slept. I woke up to a sharp prod. "Wake up," I opened my eyes. There was Dapplepaw, waiting for me.

"Wake up," she repeated. "Leopardstar is almost ready to leave for the Gathering." I nodded and shook my pelt to get rid of any moss that got stuck on my pelt over night.

"Are you going?" I asked. I probably slept through every important thing that our leader said today.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to get you to the entrance." Dapplepaw shook her pelt and padded out. "I hope that little rat isn't here tonight. She was such a pain. Even Mistyfoot doesn't really like her because she was talking about RiverClan like they were crow- food eating cats."

"I thought about something," I mewed softly. "What if try to provoke her into attacking me." I paused. "Sort of how Hawkfrost got Stormfur to attack him." Dapplepaw nodded her head.

"Good idea," she jumped on me and pinned me down. "I get to help right?"

"If you want," I responded, kicking her gently with my hind legs. She got up and gave ears a good lick. "Just say something rude about her when she comes around and then I'll join in and say something really mean." I paused. 'That way she'll be provoked to attack me and then we can try to get her out of the Clans because she doesn't follow the warrior code."

"Right," she mewed and we scampered off to the entrance where the other cats, which were going to the Gathering, were waiting. Leopardstar and Mistyfoot appeared shortly after we did; they looked as though they'd both had an argument about something.

"Come," Leopardstar ordered and we left the camp. The group to go to the Gathering was a small one. Rippletail, Cloudedwind, Voletooth, Echosong and Cherryheart were the only warriors, while Dapplepaw and Willowpaw and I were the only apprentices. Mistyfoot took the rear of the group and we started to go to the island. When we got to the island we found that ThunderClan and ShadowClan were already there. Leopardstar made sure that all of the apprentices crossed first and then the warriors. I jumped off the tree bridge and landed with a light thud on the pebbles. I seared until I saw a group of apprentices. The outsider was among them. She was talking happily to Whitepaw and Birchpaw, both of which I had no problem with because they were Clan born.

"Call her away from those other cats," I muttered to Dapplepaw. Dapplepaw nodded and called out. "Rain, come here!" The skinny gray cat looked at her and then at me. She hesitated but then decided to come over here. _Maybe she wants an apology. _I thought to myself.

"I'm not Rain anymore," she mewed coldly. "I'm Rainpaw." Rainpaw wrinkled her nose. I looked behind me, ShadowClan apprentices were joining me.

"Hello," a silvery apprentice mewed to me; she had silvery fur and blue eyes. "You're still here? I would've thought you'd leave." She smirked. "After all, you are a rogue. No self respecting cat would ever join the Clans if they weren't Clan born." Rainpaw bared her teeth in a snarl. I racked my brain and tried to remember what her name was. It was Dewpaw. Behind me Hawktail was coming up. She sat down at watched what was happening.

"That's right" Smokepaw snarled. "But it doesn't matter to ThunderClan; they're all a bunch of kittypets and rogues." I nodded. Rainpaw was looking a little fearful. Her eyes were large and her tail was drooping onto the ground.

"Hey, lazy kittypet," Dapplepaw jeered. "Kittypets are supposed to be fat, you're all skinny. Are you just that way because you want to be a pile of bones or because your Twolegs didn't like you?"

"Or feed you," I mewed. Dewpaw, Smokepaw, Dapplepaw and I were laughing scornfully at the ThunderClan apprentice. She seemed at the loss for words. WindClan still wasn't here yet so we had time to spare.

"Cut that out!" A harsh mew startled us. It was Hazelpaw. "Just because she's skinny and come from the Tribe doesn't mean she's not a good warrior." It was the creamy she- cat from the horse-place.

"Touching," Smokepaw sneered. "A kittypet standing up for another kittypet." I laughed along with Dewpaw and Dapplepaw. Rainpaw seemed to have gained her confidence back.

"I'm not afraid of you, Stealthpaw," she snarled. "Just because these cats have joined your fan club doesn't mean I'm going to."

"Of course you're not joining," I retorted maliciously. "I only allow Clan born cats into _my_ group of friends. You'd be dead before you even became an honorary member." Rainpaw bared her teeth and pressed her belly down to the ground. "You're not going to fight, are you? Because last time you did, you lost; surely ThunderClan can't sink that far down?" Dewpaw and Smokepaw shouldered their way up so they stood next to me. I glanced at Brook. "Or maybe it can." Rainpaw let out a quiet cry of fury and leaped onto me with unsheathed claws. I used my father's trick and I sheathed my claws and tried to dodge her paws. I could feel her paws raking my pelt and her teeth sinking into my shoulder, but I did nothing but try and dodge her. I felt a tug on my scruff again and I backed away. Rainpaw was being restrained by Hazelpaw, who was muttering something to Rainpaw very quickly and quietly. From what I could see, none of the other cats saw our fight. They were just too busy sharing stories and tongues.

"She attacked me," I gasped. "She broke the truce!" I licked wound she had given me. "She broke the warrior code! I did nothing." Dewpaw and Smokepaw were looking shocked that I didn't win. Dapplepaw, on the other hand, was looking satisfied. "No cat deserves to stay here, in the Clans, if they don't respect the warrior code that was laid down to us by our ancestors."

"That's right; no cat here had a place if they can't respect that noble code." Dapplepaw put in. "According to _Firestar_, she's a true apprentice, but not here if she can't obey the code." Dapplepaw seemed like she really wanted those words to sink into the ShadowClan cats' minds.

"Yeah, the warrior code is what we are. If we break it then we are no longer warriors." Smokepaw agreed. Hazelpaw and Rainpaw were walking away, throwing hostile glares at us as they left.

"Well, that settles it, we've got to get rid of ThunderClan, or just take some of their territory. They're hardly a Clan and only Clans get territory." Smokepaw mewed. I nodded with agreement and sat down to hear what the leaders were about to say because the meeting had begun. Blackstar stood up first to talk and when he did he turned to face Firestar.

"Firestar," He yowled. "You're letting too many strange cats into your Clan. That is not in the warrior code, to take in every cat that is a rogue or an outsider. You're breaking the code and StarClan will one day punish all of us for what you are doing. Get rid of them all now." Blackstar looked down into the crowd. I heard a ton of ShadowClan and RiverClan cats agree with him.

"That's right!" I yowled, "Get rid of that filth!" cats around me turned to look at me, and then they started to murmur in agreement.

"Yes, Firestar," Leopardstar spoke. "You're taking in too many rogues and kittypets. I get that those horse-place kits should come but then those two rogues? You are contaminating the warrior code and the Clans. And as Blackstar says, StarClan will punish us all for what you are doing." Firestar lashed his tail but said nothing; instead the next cat to speak was Onestar.

"Firestar, I'm not going to say a word about what you are doing. It has nothing to do with my Clan, unless your Clan attacks my Clan."

"So now," Blackstar snarled. "Is ThunderClan and WindClan allies again?"

"Us?" Firestar spat, his ginger fur bristling. He seemed to have a hard time getting his fur to lie flat on his shoulders. "I think it's you and RiverClan that have formed an alliance!" Leopardstar and Blackstar looked at each other but neither of them corrected Firestar. Did that mean we were allies?

"It makes no difference what you say," Firestar mewed, trying to control his anger. "It is ThunderClan's business. Not yours." Blackstar narrowed his eyes and Leopardstar gave a small hiss. "This Gathering is over," he declared. "ThunderClan over here." He yowled. I dipped my head to Smokepaw and Dewpaw.

"See you soon, I hope." I flicked my ears when they responded.

"Stealthpaw, it was a pleasure meeting you." Dapplepaw and I wove our way around the other cats until we came to the spot where Leopardstar and our Clan were sitting.

"Come, that's the last of us," Leopardstar muttered. She showed her impatience with a single flick of her tail. We followed Leopardstar back to the camp. I wondered if we could keep our allegiance with ShadowClan for a long time and then just simply kill the other two leaders and take over their Clans. Settled down in my nest, Dapplepaw right beside me, I could hardly feel my wounds that I'd gotten from Rainpaw. I thought if I'd dream with Tigerstar again so I could tell him that I had gotten some followers from another Clan.

Then next thing I knew, I was running through the Dark Forest again. I halted where we normally met; Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were sharing tongues and talking to each other in low voices. I yawned, sat a good distance away from them, and waited for them to finish. They stopped talking and padded over to me.

"Guess what?" I mewed happily. I gave a little jump of excitement.

"You got ShadowClan friends now," Tigerstar mewed. "That's excellent. If you want to take over the forest then you'll need all of the support you can get." He gave an approving nod. I felt my heart pounding with joy, they were proud of me! I jumped up and attacked him then pinned him down. It was easy because he wasn't expecting it.

"A great warrior must always be ready for and attack!" I mewed triumphantly. It was fun while I was doing it but would Tigerstar get mad at me? I looked down onto his face he was proud and his eyes glowed.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Tigerstar yowled and Hawkfrost pulled me off of him and Tigerstar got up. "Go to sleep now, Blackclaw is going to train you hard tomorrow, I expect," Hawkfrost mewed. He bent his head to give my ears a thorough licking. "Good- bye, Stealthpaw, we'll meet again soon." The softness of his tongue disappeared and I was standing by the lake. There was a dog chasing me. I woke up in fright. That dog was huge! Dapplepaw was still asleep so I decided not to wake her up. I closed my eyes and drifted off once more, this time wishing for a happier dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was mid-leaf-fall and the weather was getting colder. "Hurry up, Stealthpaw," Blackclaw called irritable. "We're going to train." He waited at the entrance of the camp. "Mosspelt and Pebblepaw have already gone. We're going to do something new today." I rolled my eyes and kicked some dirt over my prey bones.

"Fine," I muttered. I padded up to him and stood in front of him. "Are we going or not?" I asked, agitated by his mood.

"Come on." He led the way out of camp and I followed, a little reluctant. I could be spending this time with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, not waiting for him to teach new fruitless things. He ran and ran until we came to a tree. He sat under it and I sat in front of him. "Since you can't climb, you can't do an assessment and you can't fight, we're going to be doing a special kind of training for you today."

"What?" I mewed, bewildered. It sounded as if he was giving up n me.

"Stealthpaw," He mewed. His voice was reassuring. "Today we are going to go over the Clan's history. It seems like it might be the only thing you can do." I looked at the ground. It really did sound like he was giving up on me.

"_Let him give up on you," _Tigerstar mewed softly. _"You've got us. He's nothing compared to what we can make you." _I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Blackclaw, what was so bad about when Tigerstar created TigerClan? I mean, two Clans together would just make you stronger and once you've got enough power, you could over throw something that's bigger than us." I looked at Blackclaw, excitement pounding in my chest.

"It wasn't bad," Blackclaw mewed after a while. "Tigerstar was certainly a born leader." He paused. "You remind me of him." I didn't know if that was a compliment or a criticism.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I wondered out loud.

"It depends on how you want to be," Blackclaw mewed. He was keeping his feelings hidden. I let out a hiss. I wanted to know why being him was a bad thing.

"What was his Clan like?" I asked. I wanted to know how it was like to be a regular warrior in his Clan. I flicked my tail in anticipation.

"Well, for starters," Blackclaw began. "He tried to kill half- Clan cats." Blackclaw then shrugged. "It made sense. They were half RiverClan and Half ThunderClan. How could we trust them not to betray us? Do you know Stormfur?"

"Yes," I replied. _Rainpaw's father_, I thought.

"Well, he had a sister, Feathertail, a mentor, Stonefur and his sister's mentor, Mistyfoot. All of those cats were born in ThunderClan but came into RiverClan. Anyways, Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Feathertail, and Stormfur all had become prisoners. Tigerstar had made a pile of prey bones so he could sit on. Tigerstar had told Stonefur that he could kill his apprentice, Stormfur, or be killed. Stonefur chose death. It was quiet a surprise when Mistyfoot was chosen to be deputy because of her brother." It was very dramatic." Blackclaw paused. "Tigerstar had both Clans report to him of anything uncanny happening. He was also very patient with ThunderClan and WindClan, telling them they could join him or die. Naturally, WindClan and ThunderClan decided to go along and become a Clan called LionClan." Blackclaw paused. "It was very interesting, Tigerstar decided he'd had enough waiting and we decided to attack the WindClan camp." Blackclaw shrugged. "Tigerstar was a good leader. RiverClan had suffered so much before he came, his made life smoothen out for us. It was good, the TigerClan idea he had. Hawkfrost told me he'd like to have it done for real with all the Clans." I nodded.

"That's all very nice." I mewed.

"Let's get back to camp." Blackclaw mewed. "We've spent enough time talking." I nodded and ran back to camp without his permission. When I got back to camp, I took a piece of fresh- kill and dragged it back to the apprentice den where I'd be eating. I munched on it and then buried the bones. Circling in my nest, I flopped down and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes Hawkfrost and Hawktail were talking. They were murmuring with their heads put together and their backs turned. I crouched down and began moving swiftly to get to them.

"Tawnypelt?" Hawkfrost was saying. "She knows?" He gave a sigh and flicked his ears. I crouched down lower but he'd caught me. "Stealthpaw!" He mewed. He looked very uncomfortable but Hawktail laid her tail tip on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Father." She mewed. "Stealthpaw already knows."

"Right," Hawkfrost mewed. Hawkfrost gave us each a lick on the head before he left.

"Hawktail," I mewed and I stepped to touch noses with her. "All well in ShadowClan?" The creamy medicine cat stepped back and began washing her tail.

'We're good," she paused. "Have you smelled ThunderClan in your territory? We've scented one cat on ours."

"Oh, yeah, I think it's Rainpaw," I muttered. "I can recognize her stink anywhere." I wrinkled my nose. "How are Dewpaw and Smokepaw?"

"Why?" she asked.

"They'd make good allies." I replied. "If I take over ShadowClan then I'll have their support." Hawktail nodded.

"Well, Smokepaw isn't Smokepaw, he's Smokefoot." Hawktail stopped licking her tail and came over and started licking me.

"Hold still," she muttered, licking behind my ears. "You're ears are really clean. How do you reach that well?" She stopped licking and looked at me.

"What? Oh, right, I just have Dapplepaw do it for me." I got up and pranced.

"Dapplepaw will be a great deputy when you're leader," Hawktail pressed her nose to my shoulder. "Leader sounds like fun, but I'm going to be the best medicine cat ever." Hawktail swished her creamy tail over my mouth and swept on because I felt like I wanted to interrupt. "I can still heal and show I can be loyal to my Clan that way." She reminded me quietly. I nodded. It was her life and is she wanted to stay in camp all day and never hunt or run then that was her problem. "Blackstar teaches me though; he told me that medicine cats need to be able to protect themselves because if we were attacked and then killed our Clan would suffer." Hawktail mewed happily. I purred.

"Well, then, try this," I leaped onto her with my claws sheathed and batted her playfully on her ears. She gave a squeak and retaliated by sending a strong blow with her forepaw to me head. I ducked but she still ended up hitting me. I grabbed her scruff and tried to shake it only to find she was heavier than I was. She kicked back her hind legs and I let go. I backed away from her, panting.

"See?" Hawktail mewed triumphantly to me. "I can fight just as well as you can, even though I'm a medicine cat." I rolled my eyes.

"I know the common herbs and what they do," I grunted to her. "Willowpaw would come back to the nursery after helping Mothwing. She'd go on and on about all of the herbs and berries. She'd keep going on and on until I finally remembered some of those healing things." Hawktail licked a paw and drew it over her ear to get some dirt.

"I'd better go." She mewed at last.

"Yeah," I flicked her in the face with my tail. "Next time I'll beat you when we fight." She purred and then the forest dissolved.

"Good, you're up," A mew came from the nest beside me. I lifted my head and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at the apprentice in front of me. It was Pouncepaw. "You're going to go hunting with Reedwhisker and I'm going with Blackclaw today." He told me. I blinked.

"Why?" I asked. Pouncepaw looked at me.

"Reedwhisker and Blackclaw just want to have a change, I guess," He answered. "How am I supposed to know?"

"I have no clue," I muttered. I pushed my body up to a standing position. "Where's Reedwhisker?"

"He's over by the camp entrance." Pouncepaw mewed. I gave him a lick on the head and left him in the apprentice den.

"Reedwhisker," I mewed. He gave a twitch of his ear. I sat down in front of him. "What are we doing?" He bent his head.

"We're going to hunt," He mewed. "We're going to wait until sun- rise patrol comes back in case they have something to report."

"Fine," I tucked my forepaws under me and waited. Time passed before Reedwhisker stood up.

"All right," He mewed. "What's up?" I opened my mouth to protest but Reedwhisker swept on. "Blackclaw said you'd never sit like that for that long. He told me I had better get you onto a task or you'd be fidgeting around all day while you waited to do something." I rolled my eyes. "Well, come on." Reedwhisker mewed. He stepped out of the camp and I followed him.

"I smell something." I growled. Reedwhisker sniffed. He narrowed his eyes. I dropped to a hunter's crouch and crept up stealthily onto the magpie. I wanted to impress Reedwhisker. Magpies were very hard to catch because they had extremely good hearing and they had long tails that felt movement. I felt my pelt touch the long grass. It made a rustling sound and the bird looked up. It took flight and I leaped at it. The bird screeched with shock but then fell dead when I took my unsheathed claws and raked it down its side; from its neck to its tail were small cuts made from my claws.

"You caught that?" Reedwhisker mewed in amazement. I just nodded. I was too scared up in the air to do anything else except try to get a better grip."I've never caught one of those before. You're a great hunter." I felt my ears glow with pleasure and my heart was pounding. He was really proud of me and he wasn't hiding it. I wanted to respect this black cat even more because he thought I wasn't worthless.

"_Watch where your heart goes," _A soft whisper interrupted my thoughts. Tigerstar was warning me about him? Why? He was no threat. Tigerstar was being paranoid.

"Come, lets go," Reedwhisker let his tail fall onto my shoulder to tell me it was time to move on; the bird screech would've scared almost everything away. I nodded. "Let's try by the island. You run ahead and try to spot any trouble." His throat rumbled with a purr. I twitched my whiskers and ran off in the direction of the island. When I reached it I turned around in surprise. Reedwhisker was standing right behind me. "See that mouse?" He asked me. I nodded. "Try and hunt it." I started to creep up on it until I put my front paw down a little too hard. The mouse scampered away. I sat up looking down cast. A brown thing floating on top of the water caught my attention. There were two of them with little floating yellow things and they were close by. Reedwhisker seemed to know what I was looking at because he bounded up to me.

"Those are geese." He mewed. "They are like a smaller size of a hawk or eagle, only they float. The little yellow things are their kits. Don't get too close, they will hiss at you!" He purred. I thought about if I caught one. Reedwhisker would think I was really a good hunter and Leopardstar would be pleased too. Blackclaw might even look to me with some respect. I started creeping up on it.

"Stealthpaw!" Reedwhisker mewed. The goose froze and stared at me. He opened his mouth and hissed. I hissed back. I wasn't afraid of a goose! He stepped forward with his wings out, still hissing. The little yellow kit followed his mother out onto the island. The father was still hissing. He opened his beak and started snapping. I leaped back in surprise and started to flee. "Stealthpaw," Reedwhisker called. "He's gone." I turned around. Sure enough, the annoying goose had flown back to his family. I looked at my paws. "Stealthpaw," Reedwhisker began. I looked up, not sure if he was going to scold me or laugh. "That was the worst goose hunting crouch I have ever seen in my entire life!" He let out a loud yowl of laughter. "Then you both were hissing at each other! It was hilarious!" I found myself laughing too. It was fun to be with someone else, even if that someone is a warrior, way older than I was.

"What will Leopardstar say?" I asked after we had finished laughing and we were on our way back.

"Nothing." Reedwhisker replied. "It will be our secret. Of course, secrets can only go in one direction. It can only be a secret if you keep it. No blabbing to the other apprentices, just between us." He purred. "You're an amazing cat, Stealthpaw." I purred and gave him a gentle bump with my head. I almost wanted to say that he was an amazing cat himself, but something held me back. If I did, wouldn't that be telling him he'd be a good mate for me? Would that be saying that I wanted to have kits with him?

"I'll keep the secret, silly furball." I mewed to him. I leaped onto him and pinned him down. He wiggled underneath me and slipped out. We wrestled for a long time before he pinned me down. His weight kept me held to the ground. "Like I said, you're an amazing cat." I looked up into his blue eyes and mewed.

"You, yourself, are an amazing cat." I whispered back at him. Reedwhisker gazed down at me and began licking my ears. He stopped and let me up. I shook my pelt and sat in front of him. His head was bent and his eyes were dull and when he started speaking, his tone was full of sadness.

"There's never been a cat like you before." Reedwhisker mewed. "Fawnstep was a beautiful she-cat only she had kits with Voletooth. Maplestream just had kits with Cloudedwind. See? I can never win when it comes to love." He sounded miserable.

"Well, you'll always have me." I mewed to him.

"I'm glad Blackclaw and I traded with each other today." Reedwhisker pulled himself to his paws and started back to camp. "Are you coming?" He mewed.

"Yes," I replied. "I've got to get my magpie. I'll get it by myself." Reedwhisker shrugged and hopped into the bushes. Two figures appeared out of no where and I jumped in fright.

"Lair!" Tigerstar and Hawkfrost spat. "You're leading him on to believing you're going to take him as your mate."

"What?" I mewed.

"Well, this is what you said to him 'you'll always have me!'" Tigerstar mewed viciously. "You were going to ruin it all, just for him!"

"I do want this-" I began.

"Is becoming leader really what you want? Stealthpaw, we understand if you want to become like Dawnflower and spend all day in the nursery. Maybe we should've tried Mintfur or Sagefur, when they want something, they work for it."

"I do want it!" I protested.

"Then prove it!" snarled Tigerstar, he bent down to whisper into my ear, "I want you to give up this nonsense and get your head back to real life, not where some other cat is in the clouds. You're going to be leader, not a queen. When you're leader, the whole Clan will be like your kits!" I nodded my head.

"I got it!" I mewed and I padded off towards my magpie. I looked back behind my shoulder and saw the pair of them sitting and talking to each other. They looked at me and nodded, signaling to me that I should go and get my magpie. I wanted the pair of them to know that I only wanted my Clanmate's to like me but I knew it was going to be too late; they'd have already been into StarClan. When I turned around I saw, to my amazement, that they were still they, whispering to each other furiously. I creped into the nearest bush and looked through a gap between the branches. Tigerstar was pacing and Hawkfrost was lying down.

"Tigerstar," he was saying. "She's naïve. If you keep yelling at her then she's not going to follow you…or me." Hawkfrost paused. "We lost her brothers if you remember because we ordered them around and if we keep doing that then we're going to lose her too, forever."

"Let's go," He muttered and they vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I stared at the spot where they had vanished. They didn't think I had it in me! They thought I was a failure like me brothers. _I won't let them down._ I thought. Then a little voice whispered. "But what about Reedwhisker?" I closed my eyes and walked home after getting my magpie.

I dumped my magpie on the fresh-kill pile and strolled into the apprentice den.

"Stealthpaw!" Dapplepaw mewed. "What is wrong? Wasn't Reedwhisker a good mentor?" Pebblepaw and Pouncepaw joined us. I just dismissed them with a flick of my tail. "I don't want to talk about it." I hissed. I coughed and went to my nest. I curled up in my nest and put my tail over nose to stop me from sneezing. If they saw me coughing and sneezing they'd all be worried. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Wake up." Dapplepaw mewed. I opened my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." I looked up at the roof and through a hole. The moon was still out and it was glowing happily. It was still night. "What is it? It's still night."

"You were coughing and twitching in your sleep." Dapplepaw mewed. "You should go and see Mothwing." I narrowed my eyes and went back to sleep.

"Blackclaw wants to see you, Stealthpaw," Pebblepaw mewed. He nosed through my fur. "Get up!" He took a sharp claw and jabbed me with it. I lifted myself out of my soft moss bed and into the blowing cold wind.

"What?" I asked irritably, glaring at my mentor. "It's the middle of the night and _it's_ cold out." Blackclaw narrowed his eyes but said nothing more so I continued. "So why are we out here? Every cat here to the sun-drown-place is asleep but us."

"Pebblepaw and Dapplepaw said you were coughing," Blackclaw sniffed me. "You smell weird, like you're sick. Go to Mothwing and see if she can cure your coughing."

"I'm not sick," I muttered.

"That's for Mothwing to say." Blackclaw told me firmly. I narrowed my eyes but didn't say anything more. I half walked and half dragged myself to Mothwing's den. "Mothwing!" I called out loudly. Willowpaw padded out.

"Stealthpaw?" She mewed. "Oh, my, you've got a fever. I can feel it from here." She took the tip of her nose and laid it gently on my nose. "Come in the den, I think we have some catmint inside the den." I followed her into the den and sat down. "Mothwing!" she called. Mothwing woke up and padded towards me.

"Stealthpaw!" she exclaimed. She hurried towards me and mewed to Willowpaw, "Go make Stealthpaw a nest." She pressed her nose to my nose. "You're running a fever, did Willowpaw check that already?" She asked me and I nodded my head. I padded into the den so I couldn't hear her. When I got in, I saw Willowpaw in the back of the cave with a mossy nest on the sandy bank. "Here's you're nest and here's some catmint." I walked up to the nest and the leaves. Willowpaw pushed them towards me.  
"Ea them," She mewed. I sniffed them. They smelled like the regular mint so I licked one up expecting the mint taste like the leaves I had when I was a kit with greencough. I swallowed and looked at Willowpaw; something about the leaves was different.

"How did these get sweet?" I asked her. Willowpaw looked at me mischievously.

"I rubbed them in honey." Willowpaw licked a paw and rubbed it over her ear. "Do you like?" I nodded and started coughing. "Finish them and then you can sleep."

"Willowpaw," Mothwing mewed. "Did you give Stealthpaw some wet moss so she can wipe her nose off? She has crust around it." I shuffled my paws, embarrassed. Willowpaw, sensing my embarrassment, mewed softly. "Don't worry; it happens to all the cats that get a cold." I nodded, although what Willowpaw was making me feel worse. I bent my head and licked up the last few leaves. "I want to sleep now." I muttered to her. She nodded.

"Right, well, I'll be in here if you need me." Willowpaw left through a gap in the wall to go to her den. I sighed and sank into the nest, munching on the green mint leaves. I closed my eyes and fell asleep after that.

***

"You're not training today, that's a fact," Mothwing told me when I tried to leave the den. She flicked her golden tail out to bar my way out. "Get back to your nest and eat the herbs." Mothwing looked thoroughly annoyed.

"But I feel fine and those herbs are gross," I protested. I started to gather up my haunches to leap over her tail when Blackclaw popped up in the den. "Blackclaw!" I squealed. "Tell Mothwing that I'm going to go and train with you." Blackclaw looked at Mothwing, who gave him a glance. Blackclaw looked at her incredulously.

"Mothwing knows best," Blackclaw mewed after a while. "Stay in the medicine cat den and then you can come training with me tomorrow." Mothwing rolled her eyes but came up to me and licked my ears.

"Don't worry; if you follow my orders then you'll be back training in no time!"

"I felt fine yesterday when I was hunting with Reedwhisker," I mumbled. Mothwing let out a soft purr and rubbed her muzzle against mine.

"Reedwhisker had a cough yesterday; he must've passed it to you by accident." Mothwing murmured. "You can go training with him when I see you eating those herbs and getting some rest." Blackclaw gave a little nod as if to confirm those words. He dipped his head to Mothwing and left. I rolled my eyes and padded back to my nest.

"There, see? You'll be out hunting tomorrow." Mothwing came over and licked my ears. "Just get some rest. I chomped on the catmint and fell asleep. I opened my eyes and blinked at the new surroundings.

"Greetings, Little one," A silvery cat padded up to me. I stared at her. "I'm a cat from StarClan."

"What? Did I die from my cough?" I demanded. I stared at her and noticed little stars that were shining on her pelt. I looked around. I wasn't in the Dark Forest; I was in a lighter version of it. The sun was shining and the smells were fresh and lush. There was prey running around and a waterfall close by. The grass below my paws was soft and I had the urge to lie down and roll in it. I stared at the cat in front of me for a while, neither of us said anything. The more I stared at her the more I noticed that she had the silver pelt that the elders told me that only Feathertail had when she went on the Great Journey.

"You're Feathertail, aren't you?" I mewed and looked at her again.

"I am, and you're Stealthpaw, sister of Willowpaw, Mintfur, and Sagefur, daughter of Hawkfrost and Mosspelt," Feathertail was mewing before I interrupted her.

"Why are you getting so every detail?"

"No, you know Rainpaw, the little cat you jumped on your very first Gathering?" Feathertail prompted me.

"I'm not an idiot!" I snarled. "I know who that fox-brain excuse of a cat is." Feathertail frowned at my language but I didn't care. I swept on. "Who are you to come and tell me what to do?"

"I never told you that I was going to order you around." Feathertail mewed softly. "But I am going to ask if you will come with me." I stared at her. After I hesitated Feathertail mewed. "I am a StarClan cat as well as a RiverClan cat. I think you can come with me." I nodded slowly and followed, after all, she was a member of StarClan and RiverClan.

"I was one of the cats who traveled to the sun-drown-place and I was the one who saved the Tribe." I nodded. Hawkfrost had already told me when I was a kit.

"I know," I muttered.

"Stealthpaw, do you know what Tigerstar did before he died?" Feathertail asked.

"Yes," I began wearily but said quickly, "But it was all lies. I see him almost every night…" I trailed off, wondering if I had gone too far. Feathertail's silver tail flicked my shoulder gently.

"Not too worry, dear one." Feathertail murmured. "We already know, the whole of StarClan knows." I gulped. Was she here to punish me or something? I knew that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost didn't believe in StarClan, was StarClan here to persuade me to believe in them fully? "Don't worry, Stealthpaw, we just wanted you and another apprentice to have a small talk about something. She wanted to talk to you badly only she was afraid you'd attack her." I racked my brain to try and remember which cat I would claw their ears off without even listening to them. Then it hit me.

"No, no way I am I going to talk to that cat!"

"Why is that?" Feathertail asked.

"Rainpaw is a rogue and I hate her." I muttered. For some reason I felt that the reason I had just given Feathertail a lame excuse.

"Rainpaw is not a rogue," Feathertail mewed firmly. "Her mother is a Tribe cat and her father is a Clan cat." Feathertail looked thoroughly agitated. "Come, she's over here." I stopped in my tracks.

"There is no way I'm talking to her." I mewed firmly. Feathertail blinked.

"Then shall I tell her that you won't speak to her and that I couldn't get you to come here?" I thought about it. _If I met with her then I could tell her that she's never to bring me here again. _I thought.

"Fine, I'll come," I muttered to her. Feathertail nodded and then padded off into the woods. I followed her, jumping on patches of thicker grass. "This way," Feathertail mewed. She flicker her tail at a small blob sitting under a tree. "There she is." Feathertail gestured with a flick of her ear that I should go and see her alone. I nodded and strutted over to her. I sniffed when I had come about two fox-tails away from her.

"No need to be rude in StarClan," Rainpaw snarled. "This is where our ancestors live."

"You mean _my_ ancestors?" I jeered. "You're a rogue, you have no ancestors." I bared my teeth. "How dare you come here, how you dare tell Feathertail, the silver legend, to come and get me? You've got no right to be here whatsoever!" Rainpaw's teeth bared and her fur began to bristle.

"I've got every right to be here! My father's a Clan cat!" Rainpaw snarled.

"You mean a _half-Clan _cat," I smirked, "Stormfur's father, a lousy ThunderClan cat that betrayed his Clan, Stormfur's mother, a pretty but pathetic RiverClan cat."

"My father's a Clan cat!" Rainpaw snarled again. She sat down and started washing her ears. "I've actually come here to tell you if you had any dreams with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost." My eyes widened and I stared at her. Rainpaw obviously knew what the answer was because she swept on. "It's not good for you to be talking to him. Tigerstar's got a horrible history. The elders said that he walked around with blood on his paws because he killed so many cats." I narrowed my eyes. _So that's what she thinks of him? That he's no good and a murderer._

"It doesn't matter what the elders said, you've never met him, and you don't know how he is!" I was slowly losing patience with the ThunderClan cat. She could tell. "How did you find out?" I demanded, my fur bristling and claws unsheathed. "Are you spying?" I crouched down so my belly was brushing the ground, ready to leap onto her. I was trying to remember what some moves were from Tigerstar's training but nothing came, if we did fight I knew I would lose.

"Not spying," She spat. "By Hawktail and Tawnypelt." My jaw dropped and shock over came my body.

"She told you?" I questioned the gray cat. I never thought that Hawktail would betray me like that. I though she was a better sister than that.

"No, Tawnypelt and I figured out a couple days ago," Rainpaw mewed dismissively. I shook my head, of course Hawktail wouldn't have told anyone, and she was my sister for StarClan's sake! "But I really want to tell you that what you're doing is a bad idea." I gave a small hiss.

"Why is that?" I snarled. "And like I said before, you haven't met him, you know nothing except the lies that the other ThunderClan kittypets told you." I turned away. "I'm not going to fight you in StarClan but I promise you that I'll get revenge on you for dragging me here."

"Revenge?" Rainpaw squealed. Her tone was a mixture of shock and fury. "I was trying to help you!" She lashed her gray tail a few times before giving her chest fur a few licks.

"Listen, Stealthpaw, Tigerstar's a honorable cat, Brambleclaw told me and Lionpaw so. He was a good leader and he would've made ThunderClan an great Clan. The only thing was that he went about it the wrong way! He chose ambition over loyalty!" Rainpaw lowered her voice. "He's getting you to do his dirty work; he's trying to get you to do what he did!" Rainpaw sat down and curled her tail over her paws. "Like I said, I am trying to help you."

"Help me? Help me? You think this is helping me? Tigerstar is helping me become a powerful apprentice so I can become deputy and then leader. If I needed help from a help from a kittypet, I would've asked for it."

"I'm trying to keep you safe! I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of that mouse-brain freak that says he can give you something!"

"That is so…" I mewed softly, "That is so stupid." My tone had changed from nice and caring into a hard cold tone. "I can take care of myself." I took a breath. "I know what you want. You want my power. You want to be the star! You know that I'm powerful with him on my side! You want him out of my life! You piece of fox-dung! Well, Rainpaw, I'm never going to stop seeing him! He's my father's father and a great leader and he's teaching me! I'm going to be great! I'm going to be Stealthstar and I'm going to be powerful! When I'm leader, my first thing will be to get rid of ThunderClan's kittypets! I'm going to be remembered for a long time! I will be great and you won't stop me, because me ally will be Tigerstar!" I spun around and strutted away into the mist.

"Stealthpaw, Stealthpaw, are you alright?" Mewed a soft voice. I opened my eyes.

"Stealthpaw, you're okay," I woke up and I was in my nest in the medicine cat den, in front of me stood Willowpaw, her green eyes wide and concerned. "When I came back from some training practice I saw you and you're breathing was really shallow." She took a breath. "Are you alright?" I sat up and licked Willowpaw's ears.

"I'm fine, I went to StarClan," I mewed softly and Willowpaw jumped back.

"What?"

"I saw Feathertail and then I talked to Rainpaw."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Rainpaw was telling me that I shouldn't talk to Tigerstar anymore." I gave a snort. "I told her to shut up and open her eyes." Willowpaw looked at me like I was mad.

"You went to StarClan and were rude there too?" Willowpaw snorted. "Why does that not surprise me? Stealthpaw, you must learn to be polite in StarClan, you weren't in the Dark Forest. You were in the home of our warrior ancestors."She spoke to me as if was a little kit still in the nursery. I stared at her.

"No need to speak to me like that." I choked out as I dived into a fit of coughs. Willowpaw rubbed my throat with her tail. "Thanks," I mewed gratefully to her. Three days had passed and I was still in the medicine cat den.

"There," She mewed as my coughs started to thin out. "You're all right. Just go back to sleep and I'll get you some more tansy—good for the coughs you know!" I rolled my eyes and rested my head on the side of my nest. Willowpaw came back with a flower with yellow petals. The strong scent made the fur on my back stand up.

"I don't really have to eat that, do I?" The thing I hated most about the den was the yucky smelling plants.

"No, I'm just bringing this out for you to stare at!" Willowpaw mewed sarcastically. "Of course you have to eat it mouse-brain." She waved her tail in front of me. "Eat it." She ordered.

"No thanks!" I mewed. "I will get better on my own and with my own help; I don't need a plant to help me too." Willowpaw snorted.

"Did Tigerstar tell you that, Stealthpaw? Because even he ate herbs and berries," Willowpaw gave me a cuff around the ear with her sheathed paw. "Just eat the flower." I made a face and bit into a petal. I spat it out.

"Yuck!" I grumbled. "That's disgusting!"

"Just eat the flower," Willowpaw mewed crossly. "It's to help you not to be something like honey!"

"Oh! That reminds me, can I have some honey to go with this?" I mewed with a mouthful of petals. I dipped my head to Mothwing as she came into the den with a piece of bark with a strong smell. Mouse-bile.

"No you may not!" Mothwing mewed, gently setting the mouse-bile a cave in the rock. She turned to look at me. "Honey is a rare treat, Stealthpaw. We need it in case a cat breathes in too much smoke or they need something to help soothe their throat. Willowpaw knows this too." I shuffled my paws.

"I know that!" I snapped. "But I mean I'm her sister! Shouldn't she feel a little loyalty to me?" Mothwing narrowed her eyes and looked at me with blank eyes, as if she was remembering something. "Mothwing?" I asked. Mothwing shook her head.

"Stealthpaw, we are a Clan, we share everything." Mothwing mewed. "That honey you ate before, it might not save an elder if there's a fire. You must learn to not be selfish."

"I am not selfish!" I spat. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" I got up and shoved my muzzle into the medicine cat's face.

"Stealthpaw!" I turned around and stepped back from Mothwing. Leopardstar was standing in the entrance of the den. "What in StarClan's name are you doing?" When I didn't answer, Leopardstar swept on. "You may not have been able to train but that is not Mothwing's fault. She is your medicine cat and a cat that is older than you; you are to treat her with respect." Leopardstar narrowed her eyes. "If you are well enough then you will join me and Blackclaw for dawn patrol. If I ever see or hear that you've been disrespectful to any cat in RiverClan then I'll want to know why. You may go and get some fresh-kill" I turned to leave and then stopped short and jumped into the bracken. Leopardstar turned to Mothwing. She whispered something so quiet that I had to strain my ears to hear what it was.

"Mudfur came into my dream last night; he said it was finally time for me to know." I watched as Mothwing suddenly became tense. Leopardstar swept on without noticing Mothwing's reaction. "He told me that the dream you had about the stones wasn't real and that Hawkfrost made it up. Is that true?"

"Yes," Mothwing whispered. She looked dreadful. Her shoulders were hunched, and her eyes were filled with misery.

"He told me that you tried believing in StarClan but then you lost faith when Hawkfrost told you that the sign was from him." Leopardstar gave Mothwing a lick on the shoulder. "He told me you no longer believed in StarClan." Leopardstar opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Mothwing.

"I tried, I really did, I never knew until after wards and then I was so scared that you would kick me out of the Clan. Then Hawkfrost told me if I didn't tell the sign about the two stones then he'd tell my secret about the moth's wing." Mothwing slouched to the ground and then looked up at Leopardstar. "Are you kicking me out of the Clan?"

"No, Mudfur told me that you are a very gifted medicine cat, and that, you not believing in StarClan isn't holding you back. He told me that he wanted you to stay as a medicine cat." Mothwing stared at Leopardstar in disbelief.

"Really?" Mothwing whispered.

"Really," replied Leopardstar. "He also told me that you are an excellent mentor to Willowpaw." Leopardstar walked over to the bramble I was hiding in. "We're going to keep this a secret, aren't we, Stealthpaw?" I crawled out.

"How did you know?" I demanded. "I am a leader, I know what to expect from apprentices like you. Too wild, adventurous, curious, ambitious and very naïve, but careful, a cat like you may hear more than you like." Leopardstar looked at me intently. "You still reek of sickness, go get something to eat and then get some herbs, dawn patrol, tomorrow, if you're feeling okay." I stared at the spotted cat in front of me. I was feeling fine, I was ready to go out and hunt. I walked to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a fish. It was small but it had shiny scales that I could pick off. I coughed and went back into the den. When I got there I saw Minnowpaw with a ball of moss.

"Having fun?" I asked, mocking her. The black cat merely stared.

"I think you're very clever, don't you? Every cat knows that you've only got a cold. I shouldn't be the one getting your bedding."

"You will if you want to become a warrior," I mewed. "Shut up and go get my bedding."

"Might do you some good to add a please in there, after all, she is your den mate." Mothwing and Willowpaw stalked up to us and dropped some moss at Minnowpaw's paws.

"There," Willowpaw mewed. "That way you two can stop arguing." Minnowpaw dipped her head and continued to make my nest. When she was done she dipped her head and left.

"Stealthpaw, would you quit being a mouse-brain in front of Minnowpaw? She's a good cat and should get to know her!" Willowpaw licked my head. "Get some sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So, can she go on patrol with me and Blackclaw?" Leopardstar asked tersely. "Mothwing?" Mothwing narrowed her eyes and started pressing her nose everywhere. Her golden pelt glowed in the rising sunlight. Willowpaw touched her nose to mine as Mothwing checked my chest for my heartbeat.

"Just let me go! I want to do something, not sit in the camp all day like yesterday!" I protested. "I was bored!" Mothwing stared at me. Her amber eyes were still blank and narrowed.

"Dawn patrol only. After you finish you're to come back to the den and get some sleep." Mothwing turned to address Blackclaw and Leopardstar. "If she starts coughing or sneezing, send her back here, got it?" Blackclaw dipped his head and then Leopardstar did too. I got up and followed them out of the camp.

"Where are we going to patrol today?" I asked.

"ShadowClan and WindClan borders. Every cat knows that ShadowClan is a menace and since it's almost leaf-bare and the Twolegs are gone, they're bound to start making trouble. WindClan will steal the fur off your back if you're not careful and they've been looking for more prey so we'd better check on them." Blackclaw let out a grunt in agreement.

"We'll go check the WindClan border first." Leopardstar bounded off with Blackclaw. I watched them go and ran after them rapidly. I wished they would slow down because I was holding back a sneeze. I felt the breeze carry a strong smell of WindClan. The border was close by. We were so close to the border that I didn't realize that the horse-place was right next to us. Leopardstar had jumped behind the nearest clump of grass, she signaled to us with her long spotted tail to get behind one too. Blackclaw and I shared one big clump. I peeked through the blades of the long greenish-brown grass. Running down the slope there were three WindClan cats: Onestar, Tornear, and Harepaw. They were running after a rabbit that was coming straight for the border. Leopardstar, beside me, was slowly tensing up to interfere if they crossed the border, although it seemed, to me, as though she were waiting to accuse WindClan and get something out of it. I figured if there was a fight then we'd win because we had Tigerstar and Hawkfrost on our side. Sure enough, Harepaw leaped towards the rabbit and landed with one paw on our side of the border. He had bit into the neck and was about to pick it up when Leopardstar leaped through the dying grass, flicking her tail to show that we were to stay where we were. We watched as Onestar mewed something to Tornear, the WindClan tom backed behind him slowly, his eyes were narrowed, his fur bristled, and his lips formed a snarl. Harepaw looked at Leopardstar with astonishment. He backed up with the rabbit in his mouth and ran back to Onestar and his mentor.

"Is this how WindClan repays RiverClan for letting them drink from their very own river?" Leopardstar asked cold fury in every word. "By stealing RiverClan's prey and then having WindClan warriors attack them? Onestar, you'd better remember what WindClan owes us." The brown tabby's eyes were slits he opened his mouth but he said nothing. Tornear muttered something to his leader and Onestar twitched his ear.

"Leopardstar, say we fought right now over that piece of prey, who do you think would win? It's in WindClan's favor right now." Onestar tried to look threatening but guilt showed in the twitch of his tail.

"Really?" As if on cue, Blackclaw and I pushed ourselves through the grass and stood by Leopardstar, our pelts bristling, teeth bared, claws unsheathed. Onestar stood completely still, as if the whole thing didn't matter to him but Tornear and Harepaw had jumped back in surprise. "I think the battle is in our favor now," Leopardstar flicked her tail indicating we should attack. I charged at Harepaw, because he was the only one I felt I could beat, and leaped at him with unsheathed claws. He sidestepped and I landed in the dust. _Move, now! _Tigerstar hissed in my ear. _Leap up in the air and kick out your legs._ I did and Harepaw fell to the ground. _Leap on him and rake him with your claws. _I tried but I misjudged the fall and landed slightly to the left of him. He was starting to get up so I raked my claws down his side as he scrambled to get up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leopardstar pin down Onestar, trying to bite his ear off. She dragged her claws down both sides of him as he started to retreat. "Get back." He ordered. Blackclaw, who was pinned under the weight of Tornear, kicked the tom and wriggled his way from his grasp. Tornear spat something and left to the other side of the border.

"Hope we taught you a lesson," Leopardstar snarled. "RiverClan cats are clever and strong, don't forget that." she lashed her tail triumphantly.

"Then take the rabbit, you beat us, take it." Onestar growled.

"We would never eat rabbits, they are repulsive. We, RiverClan cats, eat silky silvery fish. Not some dry rabbit crow-food that lives on the moor." Leopardstar nodded towards the rabbit. "We'll get even again. For the water and for the rabbit." Leopardstar turned away. "Let's go," she muttered to us. Blackclaw nodded and picked himself up from the ground where he'd been washing his bleeding shoulder.

"Leopardstar, don't you think the best way for WindClan to get out of our debt, would be for us to take some of their territory? I mean, they owe us and the WindClan fools know it. Plus then we could get some herbs and more land to hunt in." I spoke to the leader without fear or hesitance. Hawkfrost had taught me to always be confident and do the best for your Clan. He would be proud of me .

"That's a pretty good idea." Blackclaw supported me. "They owe us and what better thing to get than some more land with more herbs and berries for Mothwing and Willowpaw? Consider it, Leopardstar." Leopardstar flicked her tail.

"Stealthpaw, go run over towards the ShadowClan border, it'd be just like them to try and get some territory from us. I'll be here waiting for Blackclaw to wash his shoulder." I started towards the border but turned around; I wanted to hear what they were saying. I climbed up a small tree with a ton of bark to hold onto. I crawled to the lowest branch where I knew they couldn't see me. Blackclaw was sitting on a pile of red and orange leaves licking his shoulder and his hind leg.

"She fought well; do you think she's ready to be a warrior?" He mewed between licks. Leopardstar was sitting in front of him, her tail curled beside her while she washed her face.

"I agree that she fights like a warrior and hunts like a warrior," Leopardstar began. "But she hasn't, yet, learned how to obey orders without arguing or hesitation. She's got to learn that before she can become a warrior. When she learns to follow instructions first time given, respect her elders, obey orders and stop arguing, then she can become a warrior, but not until then."

"But she's ready and don't you think that if she became a warrior then she'd obey Mistyfoot and you?" Blackclaw had stopped licking and was looking Leopardstar straight in the eye.

"She's very much like me," Leopardstar mewed. "Naïve, independent, ambitious, loyal and caring, she'd make a fine deputy to Mistyfoot once she's leader-- if she ever makes it that far. This discussion is closed, Stealthpaw is not ready to become a warrior yet and that is my final word until I see a change in her behavior to the elders, Mistyfoot, me, and senior warriors."

Blackclaw looked like he'd rather argue and say more about the subject but Leopardstar's tone made it obvious that he shouldn't disagree. I felt my heart soar; Leopardstar thought I'd make a good deputy! She thought I'd make a good leaper! A cloud of mist quickly formed into Hawkfrost.

"You see, Stealthpaw?" Hawkfrost mewed gently. He stalked up to me and lay down. "Leopardstar can tell Mistyfoot that you'd be the perfect deputy, just change your behavior and your path to leadership is much clearer." I nodded. "Remember, Stealthpaw, you're a very capable cat and deserve to the leader. Tigerstar and I are very proud of you and you are doing well." Hawkfrost vanished when Leopardstar started speaking.

"We'd better go see what that cat has gotten into now," Leopardstar heaved herself up to all four paws. "Let's go before she tries to attack a whole ShadowClan patrol." Blackclaw and Leopardstar were getting up and I raced down the tree and started running, hoping they wouldn't see me. I collapsed on the ground, panting. Leopardstar and Blackclaw appeared moments later.

"Stealthpaw?" Blackclaw mewed. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to wait for us at the border."

"I was trying to catch a magpie," I lied. "It flew away and I ran after it." My breathing was starting to become smoother. I sat up and started to cough.

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled. I tried to get up but I stumbled, catching myself. "Let's go and check on that border." Leopardstar ad Blackclaw exchanged uneasy glances. The sun felt horrible against my fur and my eyes. It was really bright and hot. I crawled into the shade of the fern.

"I told Mothwing you'd go back to camp when you started coughing or sneezing," Leopardstar mewed.

"But what about the patrol? Two cats isn't enough to be a patrol!" Blackclaw protested. "Stealthpaw is a strong little cat, she'll live if we just go and mark the borders."

"Mark the borders with sickness? Blackclaw, have you got bees in your brain? If we have any type of sickness by the border, ShadowClan will attack because they think we're weak!" Leopardstar turned around. "Stealthpaw, we're going back to camp. When I get back we'll get Mothwing and Willowpaw to look at you." I wanted to protest that I was okay but Leopardstar's words rang through my ear. _When she learns to follow instructions first time given, respect her elders, obey orders and stop arguing, then she can become a warrior, but not until then. _I nodded and dipped my head and padded back to camp, stumbling over my own paws.

When I got back to camp I slumped back into the medicine cats' den, the familiar of herbs and berries hit my nose. I stumbled into the back of the den where my nest was. Since my nest was right by the river, I bent over it and flicked out my tongue to get a few drops of water. Mothwing had seen me and hurried over. "Stealthpaw!" She mewed in amazement. "How did this happen? I thought you were cured a little more!" I nodded and a horrible sensation overwhelmed me. I opened my mouth and vomited, right into the river. "Willowpaw, go and grab some leaves. Stealthpaw, go back to your nest." I nodded but it felt as though the sand that bordered my nest and the river was making me sink. I could hardly lift my paws up off the ground.

"Stealthpaw, if you need to vomit just do it on these leaves." Willowpaw had dropped the leaves in front of me. "Mothwing, is it possible that Stealthpaw had something poisonous in her? Should we try yarrow or…" I didn't hear the rest because my eyes had closed.

"Move him right here," Willowpaw mewed. "There's room next to Stealthpaw." I opened my eyes but the colors seemed to blend together. I could make out a gray blob and a gold blob. Willowpaw and Mothwing. Mothwing was supporting the black blob, Reedwhisker.

"Reedwhisker," I mewed. "What are you doing here?" I touched his fur gently.

"I'm here because Sparrowfur told me to go to Mothwing after I started coughing and sneezing. Mothwing examined me and found I had whitecough."

"Oh." I looked at Willowpaw. "Can you pad the walls? It's really cold in here." Willowpaw's eyes widened.

"Chilly?" Willowpaw repeated. She raced out of the den. I sniffed; fear was stinking up her fur.

"Stealthpaw, you have greencough." Mothwing mewed as she came running in with Willowpaw. "Willowpaw, get her some catmint, I have to go and check on Swallowtail and Shadekit. They've both been complaining about getting the chills and breathing. It's a bit early to be getting greencough, isn't it? I mean it comes mostly in the leaf-bare, not leaf-fall!" Willowpaw dipped her head. She ran back and grabbed a mouthful of green herbs. It had the good-smelling minty smell to it. Willowpaw divided up the herbs into two piles and shoved one in my direction and in Reedwhisker's.

"Eat them," she ordered. Willowpaw's tone clearly stated that she was tired and irritated. I blinked and licked up an herb because I was too tired to argue or do anything else. "Willowpaw, I don't think I can swallow them." I felt myself struggling to push the herb down. It hurt a lot; it was like having a claw going down to my belly. I turned around in my nest so I could get a drink of water but I suddenly didn't want anything else to eat or drink.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep and when I woke up it was already nightfall.

A moment later Mothwing came into the den with the black kit, Shadekit. "I'm keeping Swallowtail in the elder's den because I'm afraid that if I move her then she'll get worse." Mothwing made a small nest with her paw for the kit. She put him down and grabbed an herb for him. "Shadekit, eat this and don't complain." The black kit just nodded and swallowed the leaves. Shadekit vomited up the herbs as soon as he swallowed. He curled up to a ball in his nest. I tried to eat the other leaf but one hurt my throat more and made it harder to breathe. It felt like trying to breathe with water in my mouth. I could see everything going in circles. I closed my eyes and listened as Mothwing and Willowpaw walked up to the three of us and checked us.

"Stealthpaw will be okay, won't she?" Willowpaw press her nose to my side and licked it a few times.

"Stealthpaw will be fine, she's a young cat, but the thing that's worrying me is Shadekit and Swallowtail." Mothwing was saying to Willowpaw. "Stealthpaw and Reedwhisker will be fine, I have almost no doubt that they will survive."

"Shadekit is the oldest kit in the nursery," Willowpaw's voice echoed through the den. "He'll survive too."

"I told Leopardstar that I'd visit her later on, so I'd better go and do it." Mothwing lowered her voice. "I think she has whitecough. Not as serious but still could take a life."

"I'll go check Cloudedwind; he had a cough earlier so I told him to go to the Great Fir." The Great Fir was the largest tree in the camp and it was off to the side of the medicine cat den so it was a perfect place for ill cats to lie. I closed my eyes because I was really tired even though I had been sleeping all day. I had gone on dawn patrol and then slept the whole day, I was pathetic, if I was going to show that I was ready to be a warrior I needed to be out doing something. "Mothwing came thudding back in the den. I watched Mothwing and Willowpaw through half-closed eyes.

"Willowpaw, do you know any cat that would be willing to help? Cloudedwind just got whitecough because he went to see Leopardstar." Mothwing closed her eyes and slumped to the ground. "Whitecough and greencough are taking over and there's no way of stopping it! It's only the end of leaf-fall! We still have leaf-bare!" Mothwing looked thoroughly stressed out. Willowpaw padded over and gave her a lick on the shoulder.

"It'll be fine; StarClan will guide us through this." Willowpaw meant what she said even though Mothwing didn't believe in StarClan. Mothwing grunted but didn't say anything else.

The night wore out and it was dawn again.

"Mothwing," Willowpaw wailed. "We can't help all these sick cats at once! It's too hard!" Willowpaw's tone had woken me. It was a high pitched wail. "We have too many sick cats! It's almost the whole Clan! We can't do this when there are only two of us!" I groaned. Willowpaw needed help; I wanted to help her really badly. She was my sister and she sounded miserable. "Stealthpaw, Reedwhisker, Swallowtail, Shadekit, Cloudedwind, Leopardstar, and Fawnstep, they're all sick and we're not doing anything!"

"But, Willowpaw, we are doing something! We're giving them herbs and berries to make them feel better!"

"It's not working! The Twolegs' catmint is all gone or it's dead! We haven't got time to go over to ThunderClan and beg them to help us!" Willowpaw shrieked and I saw ears and heads pop up slowly as my Clanmates woke up to see what was happening.

"Willowpaw, Willowpaw, maybe we can talk Leopardstar into letting us get Leafpool to help us." Mothwing's soft licks comforted my sister. My sister, my brothers, my father and Tigerstar, they hadn't talked to me for a while now. It was a thing I fretted over because they were my kin and was just as excited about me being leader as I was. I looked at Mothwing and mewed clearly. "I feel better. My belly doesn't hurt as much." Mothwing looked pleased but Willowpaw narrowed her eyes.

"Great, one cat! Just one! What about the rest of the Clan?" Willowpaw's belly growled and Mothwing left the den and returned with fresh-kill. I hadn't had fresh-kill for a long time because I could never get it down without vomiting it up afterwards so I just gave up.

"Eat this and get some sleep, your Clanmates need you and you're not going to be any help to them if you're sick with them." Mothwing ordered softly. "Eat. Sleep." Willowpaw nodded. "I'm going to talk with Leopardstar right now, I'm going to see if we can ask Leafpool to come over here for a day or two." Mothwing left the den and Willowpaw munched on her fish some more.

"Willowpaw," I called her name. Willowpaw tipped her head to one side and padded over.

"What?" Willowpaw whispered. "Is something wrong?" Willowpaw touched her nose to mine.

"I'm hungry but I can't get up," I mumbled through my tail. It had been curled over my nose while I watched Mothwing and Willowpaw and I had forgotten to pull it back so it gently touched the river. Willowpaw's muzzle rubbed against my belly.

"That's great! I'll go get you some fish." Willowpaw took an enormous bite of fish and softened it up a bit. She dumped the chewed fish in front of me and left me to eat my food. I thanked her and ate the soft fish. It felt like I was in the nursery with my brothers and sister again and Mosspelt was introducing us to fresh-kill. In a way I wished we were back in the nursery, I wanted to be with my brothers and sister again for some alone time with them so we could play and behave like kits and litter mates again instead of apprentices and warriors.

"But then you'd miss the chance of being a leader," a soft silky voice made me jump. Tigerstar was sitting right in front of me. He was sitting right where Willowpaw was standing a minute ago.

"Tigerstar," I growled accusingly. "You didn't come and see me! You're been avoiding me!" I unsheathed my claws in my nest and was fully aware that I was shredding my bedding.

"Peace, my young apprentice," Tigerstar mewed softly. "You've been sick for three days, and you've been sleeping a lot. We, Hawkfrost and I, decided that we should let you recover from greencough before we start training you again." Tigerstar licked me on the head. "You're a strong young cat; you're my kin, Stealthpaw." With the last few words he disappeared. I stared at that spot, my head a little fuzzy. Willowpaw walked back into the den, licking her lips and talking to Mothwing.

"I got permission to go and ask for help Leafpool for help. The only thing is that I don't think she'll come. There's no other medicine cat in ThunderClan. When I asked Leafpool to come last time, there was Cinderpelt there." Mothwing looked concerned. "The next question is, who can we send over there?" Willowpaw thought for a moment.

"We could send Mosspelt again, ThunderClan—" Willowpaw began.

"—ThunderClan would think she's the only cat left we've got," Mothwing mewed dryly. "I think you should go. Leafpool trusts you. You're a medicine cat, you'll be able to cross borders without a lot of hostility, and you and Leafpool have always been close too." Mothwing mewed. "Go, I'll take care of things here." Willowpaw looked uncertain and as her hesitance stretched, Mothwing's patience ran out. "Just go! You'll be fine!" Willowpaw nodded because she was under pressure.

"Yes, Mothwing," Willowpaw mewed. She scattered and I closed my eyes again.

The next thing I heard a new voice, familiar but really new. I lifted my head up and my fur began bristling. ThunderClan! "Get out of here!" I mewed hoarsely. "You're ThunderClan and you reek!" The she-cat tabby widened her eyes. "I'll drive her out." I unsheathed my claws and hunched my sore muscles. Beside me Reedwhisker was waking up. He almost never woke up when I woke up. He was always asleep.

"Calm down," Reedwhisker mewed softly after looking around a few times. "It's Leafpool." He laid his tail on my shoulder. "She's going to help us." Leafpool padded over to me and I could smell the forest and her reek of ThunderClan. It was a smell of rabbit and pines but it was sour and gross.

"Stealthpaw," Leafpool mewed gently. "I'm going to give you an herb, it's called chervil, and it'll help your greencough. It's going to relax your belly so your chest can get better." I nodded. It sounded like she knew what she was doing. "You're going to be coughing up gunk and stuff like that as your chest starts to heal." Leafpool went to Reedwhisker and the others doing the same thing. Using chervil instead of catmint. I felt weird to be eating a white flower with fern leaves instead of the minty leaves I had been eating for the past three days. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

When I woke up Leafpool was talking to Mothwing. "It was nothing, Firestar told me we should help. Besides, he likes helping other Clans in their time of need."

"Who's watching your Clan?" Mothwing mewed curiously. "Brightheart, she knows the majority of the herbs and she likes doing it."

"But didn't you say you had a few cases of whitecough?"

"Yes, Whitewing, Shadowpelt, Daisy, and Hazelfur all had whitecough. They have a cold now so I thought I could leave them." Leafpool paused. "Your Clanmates look worse." Leafpool and Mothwing looked up to watch the sick cats. I met Mothwing's eye.

"Stealthpaw, are you okay?" Mothwing padded over. Her amber eyes full of worry that made me uncomfortable. It was like she was mocking me. I shook the thought away. She was a medicine cat. She was supposed to worry like that. I gave a small sneeze.

"Mothwing, is there any prey on the fresh-kill pile?" I stared at Mothwing when she purred. What was so funny about wanting something to eat? "Can I go get something or not?" I mewed crossly.

"No, rest now, I'll have Willowpaw get you a small fish." Mothwing walked away and I sat up. A moment later, Willowpaw walked in with a fish in her jaws she put it down in front of me.

"Here's your meal." Willowpaw mewed. "Stealthpaw, you look horrible." I bit into the fish, taking a small bite.

"What do you mean?" I asked, swallowing the fish go down my sore throat.

"Come, have a look." Willowpaw lead me to the river. I looked down at the water. Willowpaw was right. I looked like a mess. My normally sleek and shiny dark brown fur was matted and smelly. My normally bright blue eyes were clouded and dull. My fur clung to my bones, showing my ribs.

"I look like a rogue!" I gasped, appalled at my appearance.

"What do you expect? You haven't eaten in days and you've been asleep most the time so there was so way you could wash yourself." Willowpaw licked my head. "You don't reek of sickness. I think you're better." I sauntered back to my nest, trying to show as much gracefulness as I possible could.

"Mothwing!" I yowled. "Willowpaw says I'm better!" Mothwing hurried over.

"Stop! You're going to wake every cat up!" Mothwing's tone was snappy and irritated.

"Fine," I mewed tersely. "Just tell me if I can go and train." Mothwing started sticking her nose all over my body. She sniffed everything too. When she was done she announced proudly. "You're free to go. Looks like having greencough as a kit paid off. Your body is now probably immune to it." I was about to say something wild but I thought better of it.

"I'm going to go find Blackclaw." I had to force myself to dip my head respectful towards her. Mothwing looked taken aback. I almost never dipped my head like that. It was normally a quick see-you-later dip of the head. I grabbed my fish and I raced outside the den. There was a cool leaf-bare breeze. It made my bones tingle. There was some white stuff that was falling from the sky. It landed on my back. I just shook it off. Mosspelt had shown this to me before. It was never this cold before. The time I had seen it was when new-leaf was here and the snow was melting. I shook it off and went into somewhere warm. I padded into the apprentice den with my fish still hanging from my jaws. I went over to the far corner where I slept next to Dapplepaw. My nest was still there and the moss was fresh. I lay down to eat my fish. The den was empty because it was the middle of the day and apprentices were out training with their mentors. I had just buried my fish bones and had tucked my paws under me when Blackclaw called through the reeds.

"Stealthpaw? Do you want to go out and train?" I narrowed my eyes. Blackclaw _never _let me choose what I wanted to do. I chose to go and train. After all, I had missed like four days of training. I slid through the reeds. Blackclaw was pacing when I came out. He stopped and mewed to me.

"Leopardstar insists that you have a pre-assessment today. She and I want to know if you're lacking your hunting skills because of the illness." Blackclaw flicked his tail. "You know what to do. Go out hunting and then come back to the camp with whatever prey you caught. I will be watching you the whole time so…" Blackclaw's words were lost as another cat whispered something in my ear.

"We'll tell you what to do since you did horrible on your last assessment." Hawkfrost was the one talking to me now. His voice was soothing and it lifted my spirits.

"Are you listening?" Blackclaw demanded. I stopped think about Hawkfrost and turned my attention back to Blackclaw. His blue eyes sparkled with annoyance. He shook his head. "Stealthpaw, did you know that Leopardstar and I had a talk the other day?" I tipped my head to one side, wondering if it was the talk I heard about or if it was another one. "Leopardstar says that you're not ready to be a warrior--"

"—Blackclaw, I heard." My voice cracked. Was he going to tell me he didn't think I was fit too?

"You heard?" Blackclaw mewed, his tone full of anger. "We told you to go wait at the edge of ShadowClan's border. You didn't follow orders. And as you must've heard, that's why you're still an apprentice." Blackclaw lowered his voice. "Since you are my apprentice and your warrior ceremony has been put off, how do you think this reflects n me?" Blackclaw hissed the next few words, "Horrible, because I'm supposed to train you."

I lowered my head, trying to conceal the laughter I was having. He thought it was about him when it was really about me!

"I'm going to go on my assessment now." I flicked my tail and took off. When I got to the edge of the river I put one paw in and then took it back out hastily. This water was freezing. It was like ice. I shook my wet paw and raced down to the crossing stones. I leaped from one rock to another and in no time I was on the other side of the river. Curious to see what Blackclaw was going to do, I darted under the juniper bush. I watched him plunge into the ice water and swim across. I gasped. It must've been freezing for him. He didn't show he was cold in anyway. He padded out of the water and onto the river shore where he started sniffing. I leaped out of the bush and took off into the forest. I looked back to c Blackclaw racing after me. I stopped to sniff the air. There was a faint smell of vole. I padded back to river and went upstream. I wanted to fish. I padded upstream until I caught a whiff of prey. Sitting at the edge of the river was Dapplepaw and Mistyfoot. Between the two of them there were two piles of fish. One was Dapplepaw's pile and the other was Mistyfoot's.

"Hey!" Dapplepaw sprang up and touched noses with me. "I thought you were sick!"

"I'm not any more! Mothwing let me go and I'm doing a pre-assessment." I padded next to Mistyfoot.

"Can I fish with you?" I asked Mistyfoot softly. Mistyfoot's clear blue eyes narrowed but she nodded her head.

"I heard about WindClan. Was fighting them fun?" Dapplepaw asked hurriedly. "As soon as you went into Mothwing's den, there was a Clan meeting. Leopardstar told us who won and how and then what we were going to do about them. Leopardstar says we were going to take their territory." Dapplepaw's shoulders slumped. "Leopardstar led a huge patrol over to the border. WindClan must've been guessing that's what we were going to do because a ton of them jumped from he bushes and then they beat us. Just barely. We were all fighting when Webfoot, who was fighting hard, almost killed Beechfur. Webfoot sank his teeth into Beechfur's throat. It didn't kill him but it almost did. Webfoot just missed Beechfur's throat. Leopardstar told the warriors to re-treat and this is what she said. 'Onestar, your warrior has almost killed my warrior. WindClan has no honor. They live to kill. Webfoot is the living example of your honor. RiverClan will be back' that's what she said. She said it colder than ice and then she took us back to camp. Blackclaw took Beechfur back."

"WindClan are--" I began. Mistyfoot cut me off.

"There are no fish in the river now. You've scared them away when you were talking." Mistyfoot blinked. "Come, Dapplepaw, you can share stories with Stealthpaw later. Let's go back to camp." I flicked my tail and left. I had to find something. I spotted a water vole. It was scurrying across the ground searching for food under the cold hard earth. I crouched down but a hiss in my ear made me stop.

"There's no need to crouch down, not yet." Tigerstar appeared right next to me. "Follow me." He started walking, not creeping, towards the vole. His steps were careful and well planned. I followed him, making my paw steps soft. "Now crouch and spring." Tigerstar instructed. "You're close enough." I nodded and did what I as told. "Leap and grab the vole." Tigerstar mewed as I stalked the vole. It leaped onto he vole and grabbed him with my forepaws. The vole wriggled but I bit his neck and he went limp. "Good, you know how to hunt. We've all seen you do it. Now show Blackclaw that you can hunt." Tigerstar's image faded into the mist that was slowly rising from the river. I quickly put the vole down and scraped some earth over it. I padded away to hunt more prey.

***

I returned back to camp with a vole, and three fish. Blackclaw was sitting in the middle of the clearing, staring at me when I slipped into the camp. I felt like I ought to bring the fish to the elders but when I strolled to their den I was stopped.

"Don't worry, Stealthpaw," Dapplepaw mewed. "We took care of the elders already."

"Thanks," I turned towards my mentor. "I was pretty good, huh?" I didn't wait for him to answer. I turned around and went to put my fresh-kill on the pile. I spun around and saw Blackclaw.

"That was a good hunt." Blackclaw mewed tersely. "You remind me of Hawkfrost. He used to stare into space like that too. He'd be hunting or doing fighting and then he'd stop like you did and stare off into the Silverpelt." Blackclaw flicked his tail. "You may eat something." I snatched one of the fish that I caught and stalked off to my den. Blackclaw had done a ton of things. He helped the Clan reach their new camp, he'd helped with the poison from the Twolegs, and he help build a dam to keep the Twolegs out of our camp. He did just about everything except for guess that I was still in touch with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. I hoped with all my heart that he would never find out.

The den was warm and cozy compared to the temperature I had just been out in. I munched on my mouse and curled up in a ball. Minnowpaw stomped in and I jerked awake. We looked at each other. I waited for her to say something rude but she didn't, instead she mewed quietly.

"Leopardstar just called a meeting. I'm supposed to get all the apprentices out." Her tone was even and her eyes were bright. I stared at her blankly, wondering what was going on, Minnowpaw was never that nice. "Stealthpaw, that means now." Minnowpaw slipped out of the den with an irritable flick of the tail. I padded out after her. When I got to the clearing, ever cat was there. I searched for Dapplepaw but I didn't see her so I just sat by Willowpaw and Pouncepaw.

"We gather to give two apprentices their warrior names. Dapplepaw and Pebblepaw, please come forward." My two friends lifted their heads up high and stood in front of Leopardstar, who was sitting on the speaking rock, with Mistyfoot at the base.

"I, Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and in return I command you make them warriors. Dapplepaw, Pebblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect it even at the cost of your life?" Leopardstar looked down at the two apprentices. I let my attention break. They were going to do the same thing as every other apprentice did when they became a warrior.

"I do," They responded strongly. I let my attention wander back to the ceremony. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Dapplepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dapplenose." Leopardstar jumped off the speaking rock and bounded up to the new warrior. Dapplenose licked Leopardstar's shoulder and stepped back politely so Pebblepaw could get his turn. "Pebblepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Pebbleheart." Pebblepaw licked Leopardstar's shoulder and stepped back.

"Pebbleheart! Dapplenose! Pebbleheart! Dapplenose!" I yowled the loudest. I wanted the two newest warriors to know how much they had my support. The Clan joined in.

"Now, Pebbleheart, Dapplenose, you will sit a silent vigil for tonight as part of the warrior code." Leopardstar padded away to her den. Dapplenose and Pebbleheart had a mass of cats around them so I stayed back and waited so I could go and have a talk with them that wasn't so cluttered. I waited for what seemed like forever. Then the crowd suddenly started to thin. I stayed seated and stared at my friends. They stared back, looking at me expectantly. I purred and padded up to them. Their eyes were glowing as I walked up. I didn't want to spoil my best friends' special moment so I pressed my nose against each of their flanks and murmured. "You'll be the best warrior this forest has ever seen." I head butte Dapplenose and padded off to my nest. It felt weird not having Dapplenose or Pebbleheart sleeping next to me like normal. It was cold and draftier than normal so I curled up into a tighter ball. When I opened my eyes it was bright and warm. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and sat up wondering if I was dreaming. It had to be a dream because Feathertail was standing right in front of me. Her silver tail was drawn close to her and her blue eyes glowed.

"Stealthpaw," Feathertail mewed softly. "Remember the last time we met?" I nodded. It was during the time when I was sick.

"Yes," I mewed, not meeting her gaze. Her silvery glow felt like she was burning a hope in my heart. "What do you want?" I mumbled. I shuffled my paws and kept my eyes on the ground. My dark paws were neatly groomed and they were soft and silky like they normally were. Not how they were earlier today when I woke up and saw my reflection.

"Stealthpaw," Feathertail mewed gently. "I want you to meet my friend again and this time, listen to her." I felt my fur bristling and my throat producing a snarl but I shook it off of me. A friend? I wondered who it would be. I just nodded, wondering who this friend was. Feathertail nodded and sprinted away. I followed her. She stopped at a large hedge. The hedge was a lush green and soft looking. "My friend is in there." Feathertail flicked her tail at a small hole in the hedge, obviously leading inside. I just nodded and padded in. I looked around. The hedge was enclosed and it had a cat sitting at the very edge of it, patiently licking its face. I sniffed and I knew immediately who that cat was. Rainpaw! I padded over to see what she was doing here again.

"Hello," I sneered. "You're still here are you?" Rainpaw looked up. Her bright blue eyes calm and happy. "Are you dead? You spend so much time here, Rainpaw." The gray cat just twitched her whiskers in amusement.

"I guess you haven't heard but I'm Rain_storm _now. I'm a warrior." Rainstorm lifted her head proudly. "Yesterday, I beat Firestar in a practice battle and he decided it was time to get my warrior name." I sat down and shuffled my paws restlessly; I wanted to take my thoughts off of being embarrassed. Rainstorm was a warrior and she had started her warrior training like three moons later than me. The embarrassment quickly faded as she watched me with satisfaction. I stiffened. No ThunderClan cat was going to make me embarrassed! I unsheathed my claws but remembered that she was a warrior and would probably know all the moves and Tigerstar wasn't there. I stared into the clear blue eyes. I waited fro her to mock me and make fun of me. It didn't matter, I would just not listen. She didn't say anything. No jeers, taunts, or jibes came my way. I was taken aback. I had made fun of her over and over again, now it was her turn to have a go at me and she was sitting there, thinking.

"Aren't you going to make fun of me? For still being an apprentice while you're a warrior?" I jeered back at her. "Are you scared to taunt someone?" My self-esteem went up as she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't make fun of other cats," she spat. "I'm not like you! I don't care about revenge." Her gray fur was bristling slightly and she had her claws unsheathed. She relaxed her fur that was standing on end and sheathed her claws. I stared at her, mouth open. She wasn't even going to laugh at me or make any comments. _What a mouse-brain! I would never miss out on making a cat I've hated my entire life feel hurt either. _I thought to myself. Rainstorm must've read my mind because she suddenly became stiff.

"I don't take pleasure in making others feel bad." Rainstorm mewed coldly. "Anyways, that's why I'm a warrior and you're an apprentice." I tipped my head to one side. Did she really just tell me she didn't make fun of someone and then make fun of me? Rainstorm smirked, like she read my mind, again!

"I've come to tell you that hanging around Tigerstar isn't a good thing." I stared at her nervously. She's been reading my mind the whole night! What else could she do? Morph into a huge dog? I backed away from her narrowed my eyes so Rainstorm couldn't see the fear that I was feeling. It was weird. I always was bullying her but now she was scaring me. A lot. She was a warrior before me because she only spent four moons training and she could read minds. I stared back at her, she was _amused by_ my fear. I unsheathed my claws. That did it. I would tear her apart. How dare she laugh at me?

"Tigerstar is the greatest warrior." I snarled. "He's a better warrior then you'll ever be!" I decided it was time to leave. Rainstorm was freaking me out and she was going to press on about Tigerstar being bad. I gave her a death look and ran out of the enclosed area. I started running as fast as I could to get away from the power freak, something bowled into me and pinning me down. I squealed as I saw Rainstorm.

"Stealthpaw, all I'm trying to tell you is that Tigerstar is using you, I just don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Yeah right," I tried to snarl but it came out into a squeal instead. I wriggled from underneath her and ran.

"Stealthpaw, wait!" I heard Rainstorm cry out desperately. I didn't care, I just wanted to get as far away as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I ran as fast as I could, as long as I was getting away from the hedge. There was a yew tree ahead. I'd stop there for a rest. When I reached the tree I was out of breath but I felt safer than I had when I was with Rainstorm. I wondered if she had wanted to kill me like. After all, I had wanted to do at my first Gathering and the day of her arrival? Nothing would've stopped her. She was a warrior and could easily pounce on me and rip my throat out because I was an apprentice whose fighting was terrible and at a beginner level without Tigerstar. I had tried to remind myself that she was in StarClan and that nothing would happen to me but I still felt uncertain. In Swallowtail's story about the Great Journey, StarClan had been powerless. Would they be powerless if she decided to kill me? In my heart I knew the answer. Yes, they would be powerless. Tigerstar had said that StarClan were powerless and that if I wanted to become great I had to get rid of them in order to become powerful. I searched my memory. Rainstorm had certainly looked ready to laugh but she didn't look like she was going to kill me. I shook my head and got rid of all of those thoughts. Hawkfrost said that I was still an apprentice and I should get rid of extra thoughts and make room for the thoughts that concentrated on my training. "There is nothing more important than you becoming a warrior." He would say.

"Stealthpaw," I jumped. Feathertail was standing right in front of me. Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "I talked to Rainstorm; she said you were afraid of her!"

"I was," I muttered, then quickly mewed, "Not. I was not afraid of her." All of Tigerstar and Hawkfrost's lectures were coming down on me and I was reciting them all in my head. _Don't ever let other cats know you're afraid. It shows weakness. _Tigerstar always mewed to me when I began to shake with fear when I saw something unknown in our territory.

"Of course," Feathertail murmured. She slid up closer to me and wrapped her tail around me like my mother used to do. "Do you really think we'd let Rainstorm kill you?"

"I don't know. You're the one who lives here." I muttered.

"Never, StarClan forbid any cat kill another! Much less in StarClan itself!" Feathertail mewed softly. Her soft voice was calm and soothing like Mosspelt's when she was telling me I'd get better after I got greencough as a kit. "Stealthpaw, Rainstorm is an honorable cat. StarClan looks over every cat in the forest. Do you believe that?"

"Yes," I lied.

"Why don't you believe it?" Feathertail mused.

"You didn't help the cats when they were getting trampled by Twolegs and their monsters in their old home." I responded coldly. No cat in RiverClan died in the old home but Mudfur and he died because he was old. But the other Clans starved and their camps were tromped on.

"StarClan can't stop everything." Feathertail began. _I knew it! _I thought triumphantly. _They wouldn't or couldn't stop Rainstorm from hurting me. _I sprang away from Feathertail and raced away. The trees were endless and I was panting. I looked over my shoulder to see if there was any cat following me. I found a cedar tree to rest under. I curled up in my normal ball and went to sleep. When I woke up, I was back in my nest in the RiverClan camp. I slight breeze drifted its way into the den and I shivered. It was a cold wind. Minnowpaw and Pouncepaw were sleeping by themselves too, they looked cold. I went up and prodded them.

"Hey, Minnowpaw and Pouncepaw." I mewed. The two cats woke up lethargically and stared at me.

"Stealthpaw?" Minnowpaw mewed crossly. "What are you doing? The moon's still up!" Pouncepaw was dozing off so I spoke quickly and quietly.

"Now that Cherryheart, Dapplenose and Pebbleheart have all moved out, we should all come together to stay warm." I mewed. Minnowpaw thought it over and a heartbeat later we all had our pelt touching to keep us warm. I fell asleep again, hoping Rainstorm and Feathertail were out of my dreams for good.

The next few days were quiet, Blackclaw was still concerned I might still have greencough so we took it easier on the training and instead he just had me clear out moss and give the elders food. For once, I didn't complain. To make the nests I had to be in the dens and it was warmer in the dens than outside so I was happy. I worked slowly and efficiently so I could stay in the warm den longer. I was racing around for the elders but it didn't bother me because Swallowtail was still getting over greencough and so there was only one grumpy elder to look after.

When I was coming back from the stream, after washing my muzzle and my paws, I was stopped by Blackclaw. He had a curious and skeptical look on his face.

"What's going on, Stealthpaw?" Blackclaw demanded. "You never want to clean out the elder's bedding and do chores like you've been doing for the past few days. _What is going on?" _

"I don't know." I shrugged. I couldn't tell him all I wanted was to be warm, instead of chilled to the bone out hunting.

Blackclaw let out a huge sigh, "If you won't tell me then what? I can't punish you by doing more chores because you've _liked_ them." I sat down and looked at my paws. I didn't want him to see the glee in my eyes. He really couldn't punish me! If he did then It would be a good punishment because I'd be inside a den making more nests. "Great StarClan!" Blackclaw mewed, enraged. "Stealthpaw! What is going on? You _never_ do that! You _never_ surrender! Something's going on and if you can't tell me you're going to tell Leopardstar."

"Isn't Leopardstar sick?"

"No, she got better today. That's why you cleared out her bedding and replaced it with new. So she wouldn't get sick again." Blackclaw padded away. He called over his shoulder. "Come, Stealthpaw, something's up and you're going to Leopardstar because you're not telling me." The last thing I wanted was to talk to Leopardstar. She got angry too fast and could think I was breaking the warrior code for not telling her something. Then she would exile me from keeping secrets from her.

"Wait!" I mewed desperately. "I'll tell you." Blackclaw looked at me triumphantly.

"Well?"

"I've been doing all the cleaning because I wanted to become a warrior." I looked into his blue eyes and mewed roughly. "So it's now against the warrior code to respect warriors and clean out bedding without a complaint?" I challenged the senior warrior.

"That's more like the normal Stealthpaw." Blackclaw muttered then he turned towards me. "Well, Stealthpaw, you were doing well until you snapped at me like that. Looks like more staying in camp for you." _Yes! _"This will hold up your warrior training." I sighed, I wanted to be a warrior but I also wanted to be warm. Not freezing my tail off in the snow. I dipped my head and ran back into the leader's den after snatching a silver fish off the pile.

I set the fish outside her den and padded off towards the warrior den. I stopped and realized that most of the warriors were about to come back because the sun was setting and that was normally the sign to come back to camp. That meant I couldn't clean out the warrior den because the warrior were going to go right into their nests. _They certainly wouldn't want me there_, I thought. _I'm just an apprentice, an annoying apprentice who just gets in everyone's way. _I slouched to my nest and curled up inside. A loud _thud _woke me up. I looked around and saw Minnowpaw standing in front of me. A fish at her paws. I looked at it.

"It's for you. Robinwing told me I should deliver a piece of prey to you. The message was passed on from Blackclaw." I just nodded, not really wanting to get an explanation. Minnowpaw seemed neutral to me now. I wondered why. I decided to ask.

"It doesn't seem like you're mad at me anymore." I mused to her. The black cat nodded.

"I'm not. Dawnflower and Beechfur told me I should never hold a grudge, it's not good for the Clan." Minnowpaw leaned closer to me. "I know I won that race but for now, we'll just let the Clan think you've won it." Minnowpaw's green eyes were bright and cheerful.

"Okay," I mewed softly. I stared at the black cat. She reminded me of some one I hadn't seen in a while. Black fur, green eyes, Reedwhisker. I touched noses with Minnowpaw in farewell and left the den. I didn't see him in the camp so I raced inside the medicine cat den.

"Stealthpaw," Willowpaw met me half-way into the den. "What in StarClan's name are you doing here?" Willowpaw looked over her shoulder and then back at me. "You're not here because you're sick again? Are you?"

"No, I want to see Reedwhisker." I mewed. I remembered the day I got to hunt with Reedwhisker. "He's my friend!" I mewed softly. I pressed my nose to her flank. "So what do you say?" I put one of my paws on her tail, grabbing it and giving it a small tug.

"Great StarClan, Stealthpaw!" Willowpaw hissed. "Do you really think you can just walk right in here and demand to see someone?"

"Reedwhisker is my friend! I'm not going to let anything happen to him!"

"Reedwhisker is fine! You'll be able to see him at sun-high tomorrow." Willowpaw snarled. Willowpaw lashed her tail angrily. "I'm busy!"

I put the tip of my tail in front of her mouth. "Be quiet," I murmured. I gave her a soft lick on her on the ears. 'I know you're stressed." I purred while the gray cat's green eyes widened.

"I know what you're doing," Willowpaw snapped. 'You're trying to soften me up so you can see Reedwhisker." She backed away from me. I stared back at her evenly, it was hard to get mad at you sister.

"Well," I mewed. "Is it working?"

"It is," Willowpaw purred. She took her tail out from under my paw and put it to my lips. "But you can't tell Mothwing." Willowpaw's eyes darted to the sides, as if she was watching for someone.

"Isn't Mothwing here?" I asked. It sounded odd that Mothwing was gone.

"No, she took Leafpool back to ThunderClan." Willowpaw mewed. "All the cats are better and they just have colds." Reedwhisker padded out. His nose had a crusty edge and pelt was dirty and reeked of sickness. I wrinkled my nose. I had forgotten what the smell was.

"Reedwhisker!" I mewed happily. I walked to him and waited for him to greet me with a warm welcome. Reedwhisker didn't say anything. He stepped forward and licked my ears. It was in a soothing motion and it made feel close to him.

"I'm better," Reedwhisker mewed to me.

"That's for me to say!" Willowpaw mewed coldly. "I will say if he can leave the medicine cat den." Willowpaw stalked up to him and pressed her nose to his flank. She nosed through his black thin body. Willowpaw sighed. "Okay, Reedwhisker, you can really leave." Willowpaw then warned him. "Stay in camp! I want that cold to go away forever." Willowpaw threw me a disgusted look that was ruined by the warmth in her green eyes.

"You know you'd never really give me that kind of look." I purred and I flicked her ear affectionately with my tail. Willowpaw tackled me and pined to the ground. I rolled from underneath her and leaped back at her. Reedwhisker just sat there and waited for us to finish. When I finished batting Willowpaw with sheathed claws I leaped off of her and realized I wasn't that cold when I was moving. I said my farewell to my sister and walked back to the apprentice den. I was ready to sleep. But thoughts kept me up. Tigerstar was helping me get power, the thing I had wanted ever since I became an apprentice, and was I turning him down by wanting Reedwhisker as well? The thoughts didn't stop there, what was Rainstorm really up to? Was she _really_ trying to help me or did she want to be the one with power? I shook the thoughts away and tried to sleep. I opened my eyes and I was in the Dark Forest again. My paws tingled with anticipation and fear. I looked around, trying to spot my father and Tigerstar. After a long search I saw their figures move and pad toward me.

"Stealthpaw!" Tigerstar mewed in delight. "I didn't know you were coming!" The large tabby warrior was followed by Hawkfrost. I stared at him. Something wasn't right. He hadn't known I was coming.

"What are you talking about?" I inquired. "Didn't you bring me here?" I flicked my tail irritably.

"I did not," Tigerstar responded. I stared at him in astonishment. He was going to lie to me like that? My neck fur started to rise and my claws unsheathed themselves. I drew my lips back and was about to say something to him when Hawkfrost stepped forward and touched noses with me.

"Stealthpaw," Hawkfrost mewed between licks. "Did you want to see us? Was there something on your mind?" The tabby stopped licking me and looked at me, serious.

"I was wondering if I could still love Reedwhisker and be leader. I really like him and I don't want to hurt him when I turn him down saying I need to become deputy."

"You're path is laid out as soon as you become a warrior. Hawkfrost and I have made it smoother than any other of my kin's path."

"What is it like?" I asked. I wanted to hear all about it. What they had planned for me, who I was going to mentor, everything that lead me to becoming Stealthstar.

"If we tell you now, that would ruin everything." Tigerstar warned.

"Tell! Please!" I begged them. They had a quick conference, muttering to each other and nodding.

"We'll tell you a little."

"We're expecting you to become a warrior soon. That way you can get to know the litter of new kits that are born to Icewing. Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit would do fine as one of your apprentices. After you become a warrior, you will spend as much of your time with the kits. By then they will be almost ready to be apprenticed. They will wrestle, and try to hunt. They are kits; they will pretend to be warriors. That's when you come in. In your free time with them, you're going to show them some warrior moves. They will like you so much one of them will ask to be your apprentice. Since almost every cat in the Clan would've had an apprentice and there are four kits in the litter, your chance of getting a kit as your apprentice will increase." Tigerstar's eyes narrowed. "But first, you must get your warrior name!"

"Right." I mewed. "Tell me again how I am here when you didn't bring me here."

"You must've dreamed to be here because you had questions," Hawkfrost meowed softly. "Is there anything else? Anything at all we can help you with?" When I shook my head Tigerstar lay down and tucked his paws underneath him.

"Tell us, you can trust us." Tigerstar nodded encouragingly. Hawkfrost just sat down patiently nod started washing me. I stared at Tigerstar. "Is there anything at all we can help you with?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Rainstorm is trying to get me away from you. She says she'll be helping me but I don't really know. I think she wants my power. She almost killed me in StarClan."

"How?" Hawkfrost asked. "When have you been in StarClan?"

"Tell us why you have been with the enemy." Tigerstar growled.

"Feathertail has been bringing me to StarClan recently. She wants me to talk with Rainstorm. When she brings me to StarClan, she talks to me about how Tigerstar was an ambitious cat who had blood on his paws from murdering innocent cats. She tells me how I should leave him and start believing more in StarClan." My tone changed when I told them about StarClan. I made my tone dull and uninteresting so they wouldn't think anything of it.

"Really?" Tigerstar mewed coldly. I flinched, waiting fro him to aim a blow at me for telling him this. Instead, the tabby warrior looked pleased. "I'm glad to know about this, Stealthpaw." Tigerstar bent his head and gave me a lick on the head. "You did well." I felt my chest swell with pride as he rewarded my with more licks. "Stealthpaw," Tigerstar mewed more seriously. "Do you remember where Rainstorm comes from?" Tigerstar stared at me.

"Of course!" I mewed coldly. How could I forget the piece of fox-dung wasn't Clan-born? "The stupid Tribe."

"Right, the Tribe cats came to ThunderClan yesterday. They took away Stormfur, his mate, Rainstorm, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Breezepaw. They are going to try and save the Tribe from _rogues!" _Tigerstar gave a nasty laugh. "My kin is going up there but I think they should think the Tribe should be left to help themselves. It will be good experience and it will show Brambleclaw and his mate that my kin are ready to be warriors." Tigerstar snorted.

"Ashfur and Firestar should've made Lionpaw a warrior already," Hawkfrost snarled. It was almost like they had forgotten about me. I listen as they talked. Trying to get some information on ThunderClan I could tell Leopardstar. "After all, Lionpaw almost beat Ashfur."

"Lionpaw was fighting with unsheathed claws and all." Hawkfrost mewed supportively. _ThunderClan fought with unsheathed claws? _I thought.

"He would've won if he hadn't been taken by surprise." Tigerstar insisted. Tigerstar turned his big massive head of his towards my direction. "Did you hear enough, Stealthpaw?" He asked.

"You're the--" I began but was cut off by Tigerstar.

"Doesn't matter; go tell Leopardstar what we just said. Doesn't matter." Tigerstar mewed roughly. "Tell her that ThunderClan kittypets are savages. They fight each other with unsheathed claws and try to hurt each other."

"What proof do I have?"

"Lionpaw and Rainstorm were fighting each other with unsheathed claws." Hawkfrost mewed. "Than Lionpaw and Ashfur were fighting with unsheathed claws too. Tell her StarClan sent you a message to warn the Clan about the possibility of ThunderClan attacking you." Hawkfrost suggested. "But you have to say it was StarClan, otherwise she won't believe you."

"Right," I mewed. "Of course." I dipped my head and left the clearing, too excited to talk to them anymore. I opened my eyes and saw Minnowpaw looking at me with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" She demanded. "You kicked me." She spoke coldly but her eyes were warm. What was with everyone and the sarcastic remarks? I ignored it.

"I had a dream from StarClan," I muttered. I met her eyes evenly. It was clear she didn't believe me. "I'm going to tell Leopardstar." Minnowpaw nodded and flicked her tail for me to leave. I darted out of the apprentice den and ran right to Leopardstar's den.

"Leopardstar?" I called out franticly. "Leopardstar?"

"Yes?" Leopardstar mewed from her den. Stealthpaw? I smell you, come in." Her voice sounded calm even though I just woke her.

"Leopardstar," I greeted her with a dip of my head. I rushed on, not waiting for her to respond; I wanted this moment to seem incredible. "I had a dream from StarClan."

"Really? Are you sure?" Leopardstar didn't look shocked and when we sat there staring at each other she flicked her tail. "Go on." I nodded.

"I had just gotten back from seeing Reedwhisker and Willowpaw. I went to sleep and Feathertail came to see me, she told me I should warn you about the yearning for revenge." I pretended to get scared. "Then…then…" I gulped.

"Go on," Leopardstar's eyes were flickering with an emotion but I couldn't tell so I gave a shiver and continued.

"The, Feathertail left me." I then corrected myself. "I mean she vanished. I saw all kinds of slashing and claws and teeth. The view vanished and I had a clear view." I took a deep breath and went on with my imaginary dream from StarClan. "I saw Lionpaw and this big gray warrior, Ashfur, I think, fighting with unsheathed claws and trying to tear each other apart. Then, I saw Rainstorm and Lionpaw fighting each other trying to kill each other." I thought of another fight, there wasn't anything else so I made something up. "I saw Dustpelt, Brambleclaw, Cloudtail and Brackenfur yowled for Birchfall and Spiderleg to rip each other apart. It was really scary."

"Did you tell Willowpaw yet?" Leopardstar asked, her spotted pelt was bristling slightly and her claws sang into the ground of her den.

"No, Leopardstar, I came to see you first because you are the leader." I mewed politely. "But I think I know what everything means." Leopardstar gave a tiny nod for me to go on. "I'm pretty sure it means ThunderClan is so desperate to get back at ShadowClan and RiverClan, that they're fighting themselves to get ready."

"That doesn't seem likely but I won't rule it out," Leopardstar mewed. "Firestar would never let his Clan mates do that."

"Yes, I know. He's a noble leader but he looked ready to kill that one Gathering. He was ready to start a fight during a Gathering. His neck fur was bristling and His teeth were bared. I didn't se his claws but I'm sure they were slid out."

"They were but he had them sunk into the bark of the tree." Leopardstar mewed softly, trying to remember that night.

"Remember how he got all mad because he said ThunderClan business was their own? He said it didn't matter where they had come from, that the outsiders were good warriors? He might want to show the other Clans how good ThunderClan is.

"By doing that, they would ensure that they wouldn't ever get picked on again." Leopardstar was hanging on to every word. I felt like I was being really repetitive but then I reminded myself that it would just let the thoughts sink further in.

"Don't you think ThunderClan wants to prove how great they are? They want to fight each other so they can beat us, so they can show us that they're better than us. Remember that little cat, Hollypaw? She's living example that they think they're better than us and they're just waiting to prove it." I finished with a question. "Do you believe me?"

Leopardstar hesitated. "I believe that you had a dream from StarClan but I don't think that ThunderClan is really going to attack us. That's not Firestar's personality." Leopardstar dipped her head towards me. "Thank you for tell me. We'll tell the Clan at sun-rise."

"Alright." I mewed.

"_Nicely done," _Tigerstar mewed in my ear. "_Some story and you really convinced her. Now all you have is to convince your Clanmates." _

"You may go, Stealthpaw, and thank you, once more for telling me this." I dipped my head towards her and left. I was breathing deeply with satisfaction. She believed me and my story. I felt like I could soar. It was a great feeling knowing your leader trusted you with something pretend. I went back to my nest, wondering what other rumors I could dream up.

"Stealthpaw," Something hard poked my side. I jolted awake. "What?" It was Minnowpaw with a claw out that had been used to poke me awake.

"Leopardstar's called a Clan meeting." I shook my head and followed her out. Leopardstar was on the speaking rock and Mistyfoot was on the bottom of the rock. Both were looking directly at me. Leopardstar's amber eyes and Mistyfoot's blue seemed to be drilling in my mind. I looked away and sat down beside Minnowpaw and Pouncepaw.

"Last night, Stealthpaw received a dream from StarClan, she told me and we talked about it." Leopardstar looked down at me and waved her tail at me. "Stealthpaw, come up here, please, and tell the Clan what you dreamed." All the warriors were staring at me. I stood up and sauntered over to the speaking rock, my head held high and my tail flicking unctuously.

"Stealthpaw, tell everyone your dream," Leopardstar mewed when I had gotten to the speaking rock and stood beside Mistyfoot. I told my story again, this time I tried making it more persuasive. I repeated my story word fro word and then I started to tell them my theories.

"So we should attack them so they don't attack us. It's the perfect cure for this. Nothing will be right until we get rid of the kittypets and drive them out of the forest." There was a mummer of agreement. I gave a small nod to myself. The Clan was agreeing with me!

"That's so like ThunderClan!" Dapplenose spat. "ThunderClan has always thought they were better than other cats!"

"Yeah, remember the time when Hollypaw came to spy?" Minnowpaw spoke up. "They ignore borders, let kittypets and rogues in their Clan and they're fighting each other with unsheathed claws!" The Clan seemed to think Minnowpaw, Dapplenose and I were right. There was an outbreak of muttering and agreement.

"Silence," Leopardstar commanded from her spot. The Clan stared at Leopardstar, waiting for her to tell them more about the subject. "Stealthpaw and I have discussed the problem. We have decided that it is not in the nature of their leader, Firestar, to attack other Clans."

"May I speak, Leopardstar?" Mistyfoot asked. "I have known Firestar fro many seasons," She began. "Firestar would never attack another Clan. He follows the warrior code with his heart--"

"But he wanted to get revenge on us! At that Gathering, Stealthpaw told us," interrupted the queen, Maplestream. "Every cat knows he was angry at ShadowClan and RiverClan for telling him to get rid of the kittypets and rogues, he probably wants to be able to prove he and his kittypet Clan can be strong." Maplestream was a golden tabby she-cat with brilliant amber eyes. She could've been Mothwing's sister if she had a triangular head and not a round one. Maplestream's support meant a lot to me. There was another outbreak of mutterings and Leopardstar lashed her tail.

"Quiet! I am not doing anything next Gathering. If Firestar is sounding hostile then we'll do something, but not until then." Her amber eyes were furious. "I want to see what the Clan wants," she began. "Senior warriors, wait for me by the Great Fir." Leopardstar jumped off the rock and padded towards the Great Fir where Blackclaw, Voletooth, Reedwhisker, Mosspelt and Mistyfoot waited for her.

"Wow, you really had a dream from StarClan?" Mintfur padded up to me and stared at me. His green eyes glowed. "I knew you were hiding something as a kit!"

"What do you mean?" I demanded. "I was hiding something as a kit?"

"Yeah, you were the last to open your eyes. You were the last one to eat prey. You were the last one to be apprenticed," Mintfur mewed scornfully. "And you're going to be the first of us to get dreams from StarClan?"

"What about Willowpaw?" I asked. Mintfur shrugged.

"She hasn't had any major dreams, has she?"Sagefur put in, stepping to his brother's side. I stared at my brothers.

"No, I haven't," Willowpaw butted in and ran her tail down Mintfur's flank, purring. "But I will one day." Mintfur's shock turned into pleasure as he remembered Willowpaw's soft personality.

"You're a dreamer," Sagefur licked Willowpaw on the ears. Willowpaw let out a playful growl and as if on cue we both jumped on the warrior.

"The Gathering is tomorrow, I hope I get picked." Mintfur commented when I had him pinned and Willowpaw had Sagefur down.

"I hope I'm going," I mewed. It would be nice to go to the island again.

"Of course you're going," Sagefur mewed. "You're the one who had the dream."

"Right," I mewed. I hoped off of him and waited for Blackclaw to come and get from after his meeting with Leopardstar.

"I can't wait to go to the Gathering as a warrior," I mewed softly. "Then I wouldn't be a dopey apprentice." I stared at the sky, praying that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost would let me become a warrior soon. Blackclaw never did come for me so I slid back into the apprentice den to sleep.

The next thing I knew, Minnowpaw, and Pouncepaw were talking really loudly.

"What is it?" I grumbled, looking up from my nest. "Why are you so loud?"

"Sorry," Minnowpaw mewed. "But Reedwhisker said that there might be a war tomorrow night with Firestar. Reedwhisker said that if we did it would because of Feathertail." Minnowpaw rubbed her nose into my flank. "Go back to sleep, Blackclaw told me that you're going on dawn patrol and then to the Gathering. Get some sleep because you're going to be up early tomorrow!" I grunted and curled back up in a ball, my tail tickling my nose.

Something prodded me again. I woke up and snapped. "Can't a cat get some sleep?" I unsheathed my claws and sank them in the moss, waiting to hear why Pouncepaw had woken me.

"Blackclaw wants you for dawn patrol." Pouncepaw muttered, not meeting my eyes. "You didn't come earlier so he told me to wake you."

"Oh, alright, then," I stood up and shook moss from my pelt. "Thanks for waking me then." Carefully, I tried not to disturb Minnowpaw, who was still sleeping in her nest like a kit. I slid through the reeds and almost bumped into a pacing Blackclaw.

"What took so long?" He demanded. "Minnowpaw said she passed on the message that you were going to be on dawn patrol." Blackclaw flicked his smoky tail. "Let's go, Robinwing is waiting for us." Blackclaw darted away to tell Robinwing, who was sitting by the entrance, to go. I yawned and raced beside them.

"ShadowClan border is where we'll check first," Robinwing decided. "I don't think that WindClan will be any more trouble. But ShadowClan hasn't made trouble for a long time." The ginger she-cat ran off towards the border and I hastily followed, Blackclaw bring up the rear so I wouldn't get left behind. It was really cold without the sun so I had to run twice as fast to stay warmer than normal.

When we reached the border, there was no sign that ShadowClan had done anything to us, after all, their best chance of getting territory would be to go get it from the ThunderClan border. We walked up and down, scent marking the stumps, trees, and bushes that marked the edge of our territory.

"Let's go check the WindClan border," Robinwing muttered, as she turned around. The sun was beginning to come up and shed some light on everything. It made some of my fur lie flat but most of it was still fluffed out from the cold. We charged down to the other side of our territory, everything was fine, again. We put up new scent markers and went home. The sun was all the way up when we got back to camp. Mistyfoot was walking around and giving orders to cats. Some went back to their nests to sleep for the Gathering, some were going on hunting patrol, and some were going to patrol the borders, again.

"Stealthpaw," Mistyfoot called. "You're going to the Gathering." I nodded. "Get some sleep." I nodded again. I wasn't the stupid! I knew what to do before a Gathering! I dashed back into the den, ready to get some sleep. I was so tired. All I wanted to do was sleep until I went to StarClan.

"By, Minnowpaw," I said to the black cat as we met at the entrance. She was going to the clearing to do battle practice. She nodded in reply. I slipped in the den and rested in my nest.

"Is all you do is sleep?" Minnowpaw mewed sharply after waking me up from my nap before the Gathering. "Is sleeping all you do?" I stared at her and then nodded my head.

"Sure," I mewed. I re-thought the question she asked me, and then I realized it didn't make sense. "Never mind," I grunted and then I left for the group by the entrance. Waiting to leave for the Gathering were only a few cats; Mistyfoot, Voletooth, Dapplenose, Pebbleheart, Sparrowfur, Mothwing and Willowpaw, all were sitting calmly waiting for Leopardstar to come out of her den. A few heartbeats after I joined the group, Leopardstar slipped out of her den and flicked her tail.

"Let's go," She led the way out of the camp. "When we get there, I want no cat to say anything about Stealthpaw's dream." Leopardstar halted the group. "Understood?" She faced the group and waited for everyone to agree. I didn't want to agree with anything, not yet.

"Stealthpaw?" Leopardstar snapped. I gave her a sour look and looked away.

"I agree," I muttered softly. That seemed to please her.

"Let's continue." It was easy to see that Leopardstar was in a very bad mood. I made a face and let me tail drag. I wanted to be bale to show the other Clans that I had potential.

"Don't worry about it," Willowpaw mewed softly. Her green eyes were soft. "Maybe Leopardstar will tell the Clans about it."

"Maybe," I mewed doubtfully. "But I'm not getting my hopes up." Secretly, I was getting my hopes up. Leopardstar had said she was going to talk to ThunderClan and so I hoped she was going to. We had reached the island. Leopardstar let us go first. When we got on the island, we found we were the first ones here. Dapplenose and I walked around the edge of the border of the island.

"I wonder why Leopardstar doesn't want us to talk about your dream." Dapplenose mewed softly so incase the other Clans came, they wouldn't hear us. The pebbles under my paws were really cold.

"Leopardstar will probably announce that you're a warrior," I mewed.

"Yeah," Dapplenose mewed. "I wish you could've been a warrior with me." I just nodded. "Maybe Leopardstar will let you be a warrior now that you had a dream from StarClan." I sniffed.

"Yeah, right," I mewed. I told her about what I heard the day before my case of greencough. Dapplenose gasped. The tortoiseshell was doing a great job at listening. What a great deputy she'd make when I was leader.

"I can't believe that Leopardstar said you'll never be a warrior!" Dapplenose's mouth hung open. "After everything you've done!" Dapplenose went on about what I had done.

"I know," I meowed sharply. "You don't have to tell me." Dapplenose pressed her nose towards the bushes.

"ShadowClan and WindClan are here." I sniffed.

"Hey," I spun around. It was Ivypaw.

"Ivypaw!" I mewed happily. I went up to greet her. "How's prey running?"

"Great," the tortoiseshell mewed. "I'm Ivytail, now.

"Congratulations!" I mewed. I flicked my tail to let Dapplenose know she should congratulate her too. I wanted to make sure Ivytail knew how much RiverClan cared. Dapplenose must've had the same idea because she went up to the ShadowClan warrior and told her that she'd make a good warrior addition to ShadowClan. I motioned to the others that the Gathering might start soon. Sure enough, when we got to the clearing where the Gatherings were held, ThunderClan was here. Leopardstar, Onestar, and Blackstar were sitting on the branch already. Firestar leaped up and yowled. "Let the Gathering begin!"

I looked up at the sky. There were some clouds above us. I hoped they would cover up the moon so we could go home. It was chilly out here. I scanned the roots of the Great Oak. Brambleclaw wasn't sitting on the roots. It was Graystripe. The gray tom looked more in shape than Dapplenose had described him. There was a little muttering but not too loud.

"ShadowClan will start." Blackclaw began. "We have a new warrior, Ivytail." Blackstar sat down. "ThunderClan has trespassed onto our territory but we decided to leave it. And one of our patrols scented a fox, Firestar, it looked as if it crossed the border to you." Blackstar beckoned Firestar to go.

"We have two new apprentices and three new warriors with us tonight." Firesar's green eyes were bright. "We have two new apprentices, Foxpaw and Icepaw are here and this is their first Gathering." The pair of apprentices held their heads high. I stared at them. One was white and the other was ginger. Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker are the new additions to ThunderClan's warriors. Rainstorm, who is away, has also earned her warrior name." Firestar looked around at the Clans, waiting for the congratulations to end. "Since the Great Journey," Firestar began. "We have not seen or heard about the Tribe of Rushing Water." Some cats muttered to each other uncertainly. I saw it was mostly ThunderClan. "Then, two sun-rises ago, there were two cats that came to us for help. Talon and Night. My deputy and three apprentices went up to the mountains to help the Tribe. Graystripe is here to take the place of Brambleclaw as he helps the Tribe."

"Tawnypelt went too," Blackstar muttered.

"And Crowfeather and Breezepaw left to help," Onestar added. Only Leopardstar stayed quiet. Every cat knew Stormfur had been one of the cats to go on the journey but then he got kicked out of his Clan after he stayed with the Tribe.

"RiverClan hasn't had cats leave from its Clan," Leopardstar put in icily. Her temper being put into those few words.

"That is all from ThunderClan," Firestar backed up, leaving Leopardstar and Onestar a little a head of the other leaders.

"WindClan," Onestar began, after getting a signal from Leopardstar that he should go first started his report. "WindClan has successfully gotten rid of RiverClan warriors from our territory. I would like to introduce our newest warrior, Harespring." I saw Leopardstar bristle when Onestar had talked about the invading of WindClan. "Prey has been running well, the horses have come out with their Twolegs, but we're dealing with it. That is all. Your turn, Leopardstar." Leopardstar's amber eyes blazed with fury and I could understand why. Onestar was in RiverClan's debt and Onestar thought he could just say those things to her. It would make me mad too.

"RiverClan has not lost any cats to the Tribe," Leopardstar's tone was a hint of a snarl as she said the next few words. "Onestar, if you ever lay a paw on RiverClan's territory then we'll shred you!" My eyes widened. I didn't think Leopardstar would be so bold as to try to break the truce.

"Leopardstar--" Onestar mewed sharply but Leopardstar cut him off.

"WindClan is still in debt to us for letting them drink from the river. Had I refused, your Clan would've died. It is only right that you give up some territory to RiverClan." Blackstar and Firestar exchanged looks that clearly said 'don't get into it'.

"Never," Onestar snarled. "It is WindClan territory and we'll fight for every paw step!"

"You will repay us, Onestar," Leopardstar growled. Her tone became lighter as she mewed happily. "We have two new warriors with us tonight. Dapplenose and Pebbleheart both earned their warrior names in their turn." Leopardstar flicked her tail. "One of the apprentices has had a dream from StarClan. Go on, Stealthpaw." Heads turned to look at me. I stared back at them. So many eyes! They looked curious.

"Well," I began, loudly. "Feathertail had just told me 'Beware of the yeaning for revenge' and then she vanished." I paused to make sure everyone was listening. It was my first fake dream and I wanted to be sure every cat was listening. They all were so I continued. "I saw a small golden cat battling with a big gray cat. I think it was Ashfur and Lionpaw. Then there was another gray cat and she was battling with the same golden cat. And I think Lionpaw and Rainstorm were the cats in that fight. Then there was a massive crowd of cats in this grass hollow. There was another gray cat and a black cat with long legs. Birchfall and some other cat. Then the dream ended."

"It's very interesting, Leopardstar, how your young apprentice jumps right to the conclusion that it was ThunderClan she saw fighting." Firestar mewed in a cold tone that was lowered so it was barely audible. "It's funny that the cat Stealthpaw fought at a Gathering was ThunderClan."

"This has nothing to do with that cat!" Leopardstar lashed her tail. "Firestar, you and I both know that Stealthpaw had every right to kill her! She was a rogue back then so don't even bring that up!" The fur on Leopardstar's spine started to bristle. I sat up straight with satisfaction. Leopardstar agreed with me. She didn't care that I almost killed that night. She backed me up!

"You're right, Leopardstar," Firestar's orange fur began to rise. "But she has no proof whatsoever that she saw _my _Clan fighting each other!"

"Well, have you?" Leopardstar demanded.

"Have you ever thought she could be lying about her dream?" Firestar shot back.

"Why would she lie?" Leopardstar's fur started to lay flat and so did Firestar's. "Stealthpaw, tell the Clans your theory and why we're saying it is ThunderClan."

"Well, for starters, Firestar, your Clan is the Clan that always gets picked on. With the non-Clan blood and all." I stared at him. Tigerstar had said he was a kittypet and if I was afraid of him I was afraid of a lazy, fat kittypet. His green eyes calm and looked like they were digging into my brain. I twitched my whiskers.

"Go on, Stealthpaw," Firestar urged. "Tell us why you thought of ThunderClan first." His green eyes flashed a look of irritation and skepticism escaped.

"_That's right, he doesn't like you, hate him back." _Hawkfrost murmured. I flashed him a look of hatred.

"You'd be the first Clan to have to prove themselves more than once," I jeered. "After all, you've taken in more cats than any of the other Clans." I paused and continued, scornfully. "Your Clan has to prove itself more than once. You might want to do something to show other Clans that you're strong. Like attack another Clan. That way your Clan wouldn't be judged." ThunderClan warriors were starting to bristle. I just held my head up high and continued. "To attack another Clan would mean that the Clan you attacked would respect you. To win an attack, you'd need to practice harder because we both know you could never beat the other Clan with the practices you're doing now." I smirked at the ThunderClan leader. He looked like he could leap at me. I knew he wouldn't leap at me, it would break the truce.

"Say that once more, you piece of mouse-dung!" the new apprentice, Foxpaw spat. His Clan seemed to agree with him. I would too if an _apprentice _just mocked my Clan.

"ThunderClan is as strong as any other!" Berrynose snarled. "I'll prove it to you right now." I flicked my tail.

"You are a kittypet," I mewed dismissively. "Of course you'd attack me when there's a truce." The creamy warrior stopped. He seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Let Stealthpaw finish," Firestar ordered to his warriors that were bristling. I wondered why he wanted me to go on when I was attacking his Clan verbally.

"We must get rid of ThunderClan before they attack us and get rid of us!" My ending was interrupted by the RiverClan cats yowling their approval. The only tow RiverClan cats that stayed silent were Mistyfoot and Leopardstar.

"Well, Berrynose," Dapplenose snarled. "Lay one paw on Stealthpaw, I'll tear you apart!" All across the clearing there were ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors bickering. I twitched my whiskers in satisfaction. This was going exactly as I wanted it to go. This would prove to Leopardstar that ThunderClan was ready to strike. I glanced at the Great Oak. Blackstar was sitting and watching the whole thing with fascination. Onestar was looking annoyed with the whole thing.

"Stop!" Mistyfoot finally cried. "ThunderClan has done no wrong yet--"

"Yet!" Smokefoot yowled. "I agree with Stealthpaw! ThunderClan has never done anything right! They might try to change by taking our territory." The black warrior looked to the side to see if any f his Clanmates were listening. Ivytail spoke up.

"I think Stealthpaw has a point," she casted a hostile glance at the ThunderClan warriors. "ThunderClan is a bunch of kittypets. If they want to prove themselves, what better way than try to take our territory?"

"Blackstar, what do you think?" Bramblefur asked his leader. The powerful tom that looked like my brother stared at his leader. Blackstar blinked.

"I agree with Stealthpaw," He mewed at last. I felt my insides grow hot. He agreed with me! Bramblefur looked back at me. His icy blue eyes reminded me of Hawkfrost. I wondered about Hawktail. I hadn't seen her for like a moon. She was always busy doing things. I looked around for her. Littlecloud was keeping her away from the arguments that had stared again like a fire. Barkface was on his paws.

"Stop!" I finally heard him. "This is not StarClan's will!"

"That's right!" Leafpool mewed. "StarClan has sent the cloud over the moon. We must stop fighting."

"RiverClan, we're leaving, there is no reason to stay here." Leopardstar jumped from the branch. "Say your farewells and let's go." The other leaders must've decided that having a Gathering with only three of the four leaders was a bad idea. I quickly thanked Bramblefur, Ivytail and Smokefoot for standing up for me. Leopardstar was standing by a pine tree. I held my tail and head up high as I started padding towards them. I walked towards the Clan.

"I'm sure StarClan didn't send Stealthpaw that dream," Graystripe was muttering to Firestar.

"Why do you think that?" Firestar mewed.

"She's an apprentice!"

"I had dreams when I was an apprentice." Firestar responded. He was obviously trying to calm down. "She must have a special path." Firestar and Graystripe walked away.

"Leopardstar," I mewed, dipping my had. "I'm sorry I caused this disruption in a Gathering." I expected Leopardstar to say something like: "You should be sorry, you almost broke the truce" or. "We'll talk about your punishment later in my den". Nothing like that came. What she said next shocked me.

"It's not your fault," Leopardstar mewed. "I always knew ThunderClan was going to want to take over the Clans because their Clan is full of kittypets." Leopardstar blinked and looked around at the circle of RiverClan cats. "Let's go, that's everyone."

Leopardstar jumped up on the log bridge, rudely making Onestar wait. The RiverClan cats followed suit. I smirked at the furious WindClan cats.

"The best Clan goes first," I mewed scornfully. I jumped on the log and padded across. "I'll claw her ears off when I get the chance." I heard one of the WindClan cats mutter. I pushed it out of my head. When we were back at camp, Leopardstar called a Clan meeting. She told the Clan everything that happened and that we were going to attack.

"I talked to my senior warriors, they agree, we should attack ThunderClan before they make us look bad by coming in and taking over. Stealthpaw's dream and this Gathering were proof enough that we're being threatened by ThunderClan." Leopardstar lashed her tail on the speaking rock.

"Tomorrow, a patrol and I will go into ShadowClan territory and ask if they want to form an alliance to prove that ThunderClan we're just as good as we are."

The Clan was in shock. RiverClan almost never had an allegiance before. "That is the end." Leopardstar mewed. "For the patrol, I want Blackclaw, Mosspelt and Stealthpaw to join me. I want it to be small so that ShadowClan doesn't feel threatened. We're asking for help, not raiding their camp."

Leopardstar flicked her tail at the murmuring, since most of the Clan was here in the camp, they were still waking up. "Tomorrow at sun-rise." Leopardstar declared. "We will crush those ThunderClan kittypets for good!" I let out a cheer and so did the rest of the Clan. It felt so weird that this was happening over one dream I had. Willowpaw hadn't spoken to me since the fake dream was announced. I bet she was mad at me for lying about StarClan. I looked at my sister. Her eyes were glowing when I always saw her but I had a feeling she was hiding her real feelings about this. Her hiding her feelings from me hurt more than anything. She was my sister. And I loved her. I wanted her more than anything right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Willowpaw," I mewed softly in her ear. It was the next morning after the Gathering. The sun wasn't up but the camp was busy. Mothwing and Willowpaw were preparing packets of herbs and berries for the battle. Pouncepaw and Minnowpaw were fighting each other; the warriors were raking with claws on the Great Fir for sharpening. Blackclaw and Mosspelt were the only ones that were sitting around and that was because they were waiting for me and Leopardstar.

"What do you want?" Willowpaw grumbled through the stems of the leaves. "Didn't Leopardstar want all of the senior warriors plus you to go to ShadowClan?" I nodded, trying to push away the guilt.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" I nipped the leaf she was holding and Willowpaw let it drop before I ripped it, just like I wanted her to do. "I thought you'd be happy." Willowpaw stared eye-level at me.

"Stealthpaw, I am happy for you."

"You've got a funny way to show it," I shot back at her. "You act like I did something wrong!"

"But you did!" Willowpaw lowered her voice. "You lied about StarClan!" Willowpaw's tail lashed on the ground so hard it brought up some dirt. Willowpaw stopped. "I promised that I'd lie for you, remember? It was the first time I had seen Hawkfrost since he died. I visited Hawkfrost and Tigerstar daily to talk about what they were doing. I didn't approve but they tried to talk me into it. I stopped going and I started going more toward StarClan. The side of Feathertail, Crookedstar, Mudfur and Silverstream. They showed me where my faith was and now you've got to show them where yours is."

"My what?" I asked confused.

"Your faith. I believed in Tigerstar and Hawkfrost and what they were doing but I caught myself before it was too late." Willowpaw's low tone went up higher. "If you don't stop and think, you may be in the Dark Forest for forever!" I rolled my eyes.

"Willowpaw, that's a bunch of crow-food. I'm going to StarClan!"

"Not if you keep hanging out with Tigerstar, you're not." Willowpaw retorted and she picked up the fallen leaves.

"Why not?" I demanded. Willowpaw dropped the leaves again.

"Because Tigerstar's leading you away from StarClan. You and Hawktail are both being tricked." I narrowed my yes. Was this some kind of joke? Was Rainstorm and Willowpaw testing me in some new way? Willowpaw gathered her herbs and left, leaving me confused.

"Where is Stealthpaw?" Leopardstar's voice was agitated. "We have to leave now." I dashed out of the medicine cat den and ran right towards Leopardstar and the patrol.

"Let's go," Leopardstar flicked her tail. "I'm going to talk as we walk." Leopardstar slid out of the camp entrance. Blackclaw motioned for me to go first so I did. Leopardstar was walking through the river at a high speed. I stopped. It was still leaf-bare. I hesitated and while I did, Blackclaw and Mosspelt hurdled themselves in the water. I clenched my teeth and slid in. The water wasn't that cold but it still was freezing. I swam across quickly, wanting to get out as fast as possible. Leopardstar just kept walking; she didn't even stop to shake the water from her fur. I wanted some cat to wait for me. But they didn't, not even my mother. All three of them just went on. I had to leave the cold water dripping from my pelt. I shook my head and followed them. Leopardstar was talking.

"I don't want any fighting. We are there to make peace, not start another fight between the Clans. Besides, if we really want to drive out ThunderClan kittypets then we'll need all the help we can get." I couldn't believe my ears. Leopardstar was calling us weak. She was saying we needed help from other Clans to win a battle.

"I know we could take on the whole ThunderClan itself but ThunderClan is bound to make alliances with WindClan and if it's two Clans against one, the chances of us getting out of it are slim." Leopardstar turned to face us.

"No fighting," Leopardstar repeated. "Get that?" Blackclaw and Mosspelt said nothing but just flicked their tails in agreement. I nodded my head. I didn't want to be caught arguing with my leader in front of ShadowClan. Leopardstar nodded. "All right, let's go, I just wanted to make that clear because I don't want any fights between that Clan. Whatever they might do."

We reached the border in a matter of heartbeats after Leopardstar had stopped us. I didn't realize that we were so close to the border. Leopardstar sat down on our side of the border and stared on the other side. "Hunt," Leopardstar ordered. "Their patrols are fresh, that means there won't be another patrol for a while. Besides, I don't want ShadowClan to think RiverClan can't feed themselves." Mosspelt and Blackclaw nodded their agreement and raced away. I walked away, sniffing just in case something was mouse-brained enough to come out. I didn't smell anything so I kept wandering around. I finally gave up. I went back to the border where Leopardstar was laying. Her paws were tucked under her and she was munching on a fish.

"Stealthpaw," Blackclaw mewed. "Hurry and eat. Leopardstar thinks that the patrol is coming soon." I just butted him in the head and took the half-fish that Blackclaw had just eaten off of. I gulped it down and licked my lips. Making a small hole, I flung the bones inside and covered them up.

"I smell fresh scents of ShadowClan," Leopardstar hissed. She got to her paws and Sat up right. Her head tilted back just a bit with arrogance. Two cats slid out of hiding. A creamy brown she-cat and a small brown tom started at us.

"You're right, Leopardstar," The small brown tom mewed. "But what are you doing? You're obviously waiting for something." The little tom was Littlecloud and his apprentice, Hawktail. "You've been sitting there for a long time. Is there something wrong?"

"No, Littlecloud," Leopardstar meowed, dipping her head to the two medicine cats. "But I would like to speak to Blackstar."

Littlecloud flicked his tail. "Sure," He muttered something to the creamy she-cat. Hawktail dipped her head at last, muttering something under her breath. "Come one." Leopardstar stepped over the border and Blackclaw and Mosspelt went after her. I stepped behind them all so I could be with Hawktail. Littlecloud was leading and Leopardstar was a little behind him. Mosspelt and Blackclaw were on either side of Leopardstar. I waited for them to get some distance away before I spoke to Hawktail.

"Have you been avoiding me?" She demanded at once, before I had time to speak. "You haven't been coming to the meetings that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost have been having. I've been there all alone for moons now and I haven't seen you at all."

"Sorry," I muttered. "you know that little flea-head, Rainstorm? She's trying to convince me that I shouldn't see Tigerstar anymore! Can you believe that?"

"Kind of," Hawktail shrugged."But it doesn't really matter because when you're leader you're going to rule with Bramblefur. Then you can get rid of that cat once and for all. Tawnypelt was really bugging me earlier in like leaf-fall. She's gone now, though." Hawktail sped up. "Littlecloud is getting suspicious about where all my dream have been coming from."

"Really?" I mewed. I stared walking faster, we were going so slow I could hardly see the rest of the group.

"Speaking of dreams," Hawktail mewed deviously. "That dream last night, it wasn't really a dream from StarClan, was it?"

"I'm pretty sure it was," I mumbled.

"No need to be like that!" Hawktail mewed coolly. "I've told many dreams that are fake." Hawktail pressed her nose to my ear. "That one you made up wasn't bad either." Hawktail quickened her pace. "If we want to have lives, then we better pick up the pace." We were almost sprinting when we caught up to the others. They were just outside the camp entrance. It was a little hole in bramble that was guarded by two cats. Littlecloud nodded to the two cats. I noticed the gray cat on the right side that was guarding. Her eyes reminded me of some cat but I couldn't remember who.

"Hey there, Stealthpaw," The gray cat mewed. "did you attack Littlecloud this time?" It hit me. I knew who that cat was.

"Hi, Ravenwing," I dipped my head to the warrior and sauntered in the camp. I sniffed. It had ThunderClan scent in it. It was super faint but I could smell it.

"Russetfur," Leopardstar mewed politely. "Is Blackstar here? I'd like to talk with him." Mosspelt and Blackclaw sat down. ShadowClan's warriors were circling us, making sure if we did anything we would pay with claws and teeth.

"What is it?" Blackstar growled. "Leopardstar this had better be good." Leopardstar stared evenly at Blackstar and there was a long pause before Leopardstar began.

"Last night, we witnessed ThunderClan at its _best_. Stealthpaw had a dream about them, we need to drive out the kittypets and make _Clan-blood pure again_. StarClan has spoken. We need to drive out every kittypet except Firestar, but RiverClan can not do it alone_, because_ Firestar will send some cat to get Onestar and WindClan." Leopardstar spoke sharply and emphasized a lot of words.

"Why should we be troubled?"

"Because!" Leopardstar hissed. "If you do not make the kittypets leave it means you are favoring them. By favoring them, that means you want them to stay and make Clan blood un-pure!" The spotted tabby glared at Blackstar.

"Do you want to form an alliance to get rid of ThunderClan's Kittypets?" Blackstar thought and I heard Blackclaw whisper to Mosspelt. "There's nothing to think about! The answer should be clear!" Mosspelt nodded and Leopardstar gave Blackclaw a look. Russetfur and Blackstar were talking together in hushed voices. Oakfur and Smokefoot joined them.

"Very well," Blackclaw agreed. "We will not attack your Clan, so long as your Clan does not attack ours. Patrols will be taken off on our border to make sure we get in full time practice. ShadowClan and RiverClan will become one. Three days from now, your Clan will meet on the WindClan border. We will be on the ShadowClan border. At exactly moon-high we'll both lead our patrols to their camp. We'll run into their camp and kill the kittypets." Blackstar seemed to have had time to think this plan through.

"Why not kill Firestar as well?"

"We both know killing him would mean dishonoring the warrior code! You never kill a leader in cold blood! StarClan obviously thinks he's a warrior. He got nine lives, didn't he? Besides, Firestar gave us leadership when he killed Scourge." Blackstar didn't look ready to admit it even though it was true. Without Firestar, Scourge would be in charge of the forest and the Clan cats would be rogues or kittypets.

"Moon-high." Leopardstar agreed. "We will tell Firestar to stop bringing in strays and to follow the warrior code."Leopardstar dipped her head. "Let's go," She meowed to the three of us. Blackstar narrowed his eyes. The white tom didn't say anything else. He just flicked his tail.

We were on our way our when the apprentice, Owlpaw spoke up. "Don't you want a patrol to take them our like we do when ThunderClan comes?"

"There is no need; RiverClan is a strong pure Clan. Their Clan is filtered from thieves and filth." I knew Blackstar wanted the kittypets out of ThunderClan. That's why he was being so generous. But when we were out of the camp I heard a paw step. They were following us.

***

The next two days were full of battle practice. I was fighting every cat in RiverClan. I fought Mistyfoot, Beechfur, Sparrowfur, Mothwing, Leopardstar, Blackclaw, Cherryheart, Mosspelt, Rippletail and Robinwing were the most frequent. Leopardstar clearly didn't trust ShadowClan enough to not make patrols, sent out six patrols a day. Three patrols to each border. But they were small, congaing two warriors and maybe an apprentice. ShadowClan obviously didn't trust us either because they sent out patrols too. Hunting patrols were a little more frequent, if you weren't in the clearing practicing, you were out hunting for the Clan. It was exhausting. The day before the big fight with ThunderClan, there were no fighting practices, only the usual hunting patrols and border patrols. It was easy. Every cat was assigned at least something. I was assigned a border patrol to the WindClan border. Every cat was supposed to rest if they weren't on a patrol. It was very fun in my opinion because it was relaxed and there was really no hard work like there normally was—except in the medicine cat den it was a different story. Because of the fight, Mothwing and Willowpaw were busier than ever. Trying to stock up on herbs as well as collect as many herbs for healing. It must've been very stressful but Mothwing insisted that she and Willowpaw could take care of everything and that that Clan should rest.

The next day, Leopardstar and Mistyfoot were getting back from dawn patrol. The Clan was still sleeping; every cat was snuggled in their nests. Every cat except me. Tigerstar was in every one of my dreams now. He was always saying he'd help me but then a terrible storm cloud would bring a bolt of lightening that would hit Tigerstar. Needless to say, I hadn't slept well.

"Stealthpaw," Mistyfoot mewed. "Why are you up? It's just past dawn." The deputy looked concerned.

"Just have the pre-fight jitters," I lied. I licked my dark brown paw, unsheathing my claws after I was done. I examined them. They should've been sharper. I ran to the Great Fir and stretched up. I grabbed some bark and brought my claws against the bark. "That's better," I muttered. The Clan was starting to wake up and Mistyfoot was ordering patrols to go and hunt. The warriors were excited or nervous, but whatever emotion, they were jumpy too. I rested under the reeds by the entrance to the apprentice den. I was listening to Tigerstar give me advice. He said he'd help me and to never fight anyone bigger than I was without another apprentice. He also gave me some last minute tips.

"Warriors and apprentices, let's go! It is nearly sun-high!" Leopardstar yowled. "There will be no need to guard our camp. In order to get to it, you have to get in water and no cat in the other Clans wants to do that!" Every cat knew Leopardstar was right. RiverClan was the only Clan that lied water in their paws. The Clan was quivering with excitement. Almost all the cats except for Mistyfoot, and Echosong, both were chosen to watch over the camp even thought it wasn't needed.

"Let's go," Leopardstar ordered. She flicked her tail and we all filed out of the camp. We raced across WindClan territory, staying two fox-tail lengths away from the lake. It was the rule no matter what and Leopardstar wasn't going to break that rule. We charged into ThunderClan territory after gliding right through the river. It was exactly sun-high and we ran at full speed into their camp. It was guarded heavily with like six warriors, three warriors from ThunderClan and three from WindClan. ShadowClan was almost there too. Leopardstar ran right at the pack of six cats. She leaped on the closest and started fighting with her. ShadowClan started trying to get through. They managed and eight cats were fighting the six guards the rest of the cats were filing into eh camp. I sped into the camp. It was a stone hollow with bramble and thorns everywhere. Fighting cats were everywhere. I leaped at the apprentice Poppypaw and started raking my claws down her side. She squealed and leaped back to fight me.

"_Wait for her!" _Tigerstar and Hawkfrost whispered. _"She'll come towards you first if you wait." _Tigerstar was right. Poppypaw was running right at me. _"Trip her!" _I stuck out my paw and Poppypaw hastily leaped over it. I took a glimpse around. Cloudedwind had Ashfoot pinned down. Bramblefur and Rippletail were taking turns clawing a white warrior. I glanced around and out of the corner of my eye I saw Poppypaw leap right at me. I rolled on my back after Tigerstar said so and I flipped her off of me. The cat wouldn't give up. I felt my sides get raked with claws. I yowled and looked to see who it was.

Berrynose. A warrior and apprentice. I couldn't possibly beat them both. Mintfur leaped on Berrynose's back and started clawing his fur off. Berrynose yowled and rolled on his back. It took me a while to notice there were few ShadowClan cats and fewer WindClan cats. Some RiverClan cats were gone as well as other ThunderClan cats. Poppypaw got what she asked for. I flicked my hind legs in the air and leapt backwards. Poppypaw looked astonished. I reared up and I raked Poppypaw's flank. She was too startled to notice, she just kept staring. I leaped at her and ran my claws against her once more, this time she was paying attention. She took a swipe at me and got the end of my tail. Poppypaw ran out after I used another Tigerstar move on her. I looked to see who was left. It was mostly ThunderClan and RiverClan. Leopardstar was bleeding on her shoulder and Firestar his back and shoulder but the both of them kept on fighting. I counted; there were two ShadowClan cats and three WindClan. We were about even. I spotted something I didn't think I'd be seeing. Rainstorm, she was supposed to be in the mountains with the Tribe. Rainstorm was fighting Dapplenose. It looked like she was about to lose. I raced over and leaped on her back. Holding on tight with my claws. Tigerstar was whispering something to me but I couldn't hear. Holding onto Rainstorm with three paws and raking her shoulder with my forepaw was harder than I thought it would be. I had to leap off and then swipe.

"Were the mountains too scary for you?" Dapplenose mocked to Rainstorm, slashing her claws out.

"I don't see you risking your tail up in the mountains either." Rainstorm shot back, she rolled to get me off of her back.

"Yeah, but that's because we're loyal to our _Clan_, not to the _Tribe_." I sneered, swiping at her in mid-air. I felt my claws make contact but just barely. The cut I had made was small but at least it was bleeding a little. Dapplenose had run over to pin Rainstorm down after Rainstorm had rolled but the two she-cats stopped at stared at their leaders. I did too.

Standing together were Leopardstar and Firestar, both bleeding and panting. "RiverClan," Leopardstar mewed sharply. "Back off." The RiverClan warriors looked astonished but didn't argue. The warriors stepped off of the ThunderClan cats, their tails lashing furiously.

"ThunderClan," Firestar twitched his tail. "Get off." The simple order and the ThunderClan warriors got off.

"We decided to talk about the dream from StarClan." Leopardstar meowed loudly. "It is a dream from StarClan so it is like a puzzle and we don't want to shed and blood if we don't have to."

"The dream might be saying something like a band of rogues are attacking somewhere."

"Wait!" Rainstorm mewed. "Stealthpaw, this dream came from Feathertail, right?" I stared at her.

"Yes," I grumbled.

"Well, you see, there are rogues attacking the Tribe. Feathertail lives in the Sky of Endless Hunting so she'd know about that. Maybe Stealthpaw saw something like that." Rainstorm looked tat Firestar and Leopardstar.

"Maybe it meant that she was supposed to go up with the other cats," Leopardstar suggested.

"It does sound more likely than what she had before," Firestar grunted.

"There is no way I'm going to the mountains!" I exclaimed. "Not even if StarClan themselves came from the Silverpelt and begged me to go." I flicked my tail stubbornly.

"Yes," Firestar mewed. "I think we should stick with that." Firestar narrowed his eyes. "Leopardstar, do you really think that if StarClan didn't approve of the heritage of my warriors, they'd send them away somehow?" Leopardstar didn't answer. "StarClan is not stupid, Leopardstar. They know who has the heart of a true warrior. If they didn't want a cat or they didn't think that cat should be in the Clans, they'd do something." Firestar's reasoning made sense. Leopardstar nodded.

"Good-bye, Firestar." Leopardstar flicked her tail and started to walk out the clearing. "Let's go home," She mewed. The flame leader was staring at me. I blinked innocently. Firestar's gaze became blank and I gave a little shake of my head. I needed to get some more rest. I left the messy, bloody stone hollow. I didn't envy the ThunderClan warriors for when they had to pick up everything and do repairs. The ThunderClan warriors that had fled from the camp gave us dirty looks and returned to their shattered home.

"Bye!" Dapplenose mewed. "Have fun repairing your camp!" the scent of ShadowClan was fresh and leading towards the side of their border and WindClan's was heading over the border as well. I couldn't wait to get home to get some healing for the scratched I had received. I knew I would have to wait a long time though. A lot of the warriors were hurt more. I slid up to the front where Leopardstar was talking to Blackclaw.

"I heard Firestar lost two lives when he was fighting Blackstar. After he lost the seconded life, Firestar clawed Blackstar's ears off and sent him running home." Leopardstar's tone didn't have any amusement in it. It was bitter and cold as the river outside our dens.

"Two lives?" Blackclaw mewed. "At once?"

"Yeah, like Tigerstar and Scourge." Leopardstar's tone had a definite light, carefree tone to it. I didn't notice we were back on our territory. I was thinking about what Leopardstar had said. 'Like Tigerstar and Scourge', every cat knew that Scourge had killed Tigerstar in once easy heartbeat but Leopardstar sounded as though she was happy about it. I slid into the ice water that led us into camp. It felt good against my cuts and it was washing away dried blood. I hoped that I would be able o get it healed soon.

There were a lot of cats in the camp clearing. Willowpaw and Mothwing were rushing around, trying to put herbs on everyone's cuts and wounds. I was almost last because I had stayed in the water so long. Mothwing came by and laid a smooth, chewed leaf of marigold on it. I winced and had the urge to jump up and scream but I stayed put. The herb had made it nice and numb.

***

Three days after the fight, I was talking to Minnowpaw about the fight and how we could've won it, when Mistyfoot came over and said Leopardstar wanted to see me. I stood up. I had a feeling that she wanted to yell at me for carried away with the dream. Leopardstar was outside her den. I dipped my head towards her after I had reached her. Leopardstar merely returned my dip of the head with a slight twitch of the tail. She leaped onto the speaking rock and yowled. "Let all the cat who can catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting." I just stayed where I was. _Now she's going to punish me. I don't think looking after the elders will be too bad. It might be fun. _When the whole Clan had joined Leopardstar at the speaking rock, Leopardstar looked at me. My jaw dropped at the next few sentences.

"Blackclaw and I think it is time for Stealthpaw to get her warrior name. She has trained longer than any RiverClan apprentice. I, Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice, she has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and in return I demand you make her a warrior." Leopardstar had stopped talking and was looking at me. "Stealthpaw, do you promise to always uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," I managed to choke out. My fur was quivering with anticipation. My time had come at last. I was the star right now. I was becoming a RiverClan warrior.

"Then, with the powers of StarClan, from this moment on, you will be known as Stealthcloud. StarClan and RiverClan honor your intelligence and bravery." Leopardstar had leaped off the speaking rock and rested her head; I barely could lick her shoulder. I managed somehow but I wasn't sure how.

"Stealthcloud! Stealthcloud! Stealthcloud!" Dapplenose yowled. Every cat in the Clan yowled it too, and I lifted my head up proudly. I was a warrior. The cats came up to congratulate me.

"Now, as a tradition, you must sit a silent vigil." Leopardstar's amber eyes were glowing and I was shaking with pleasure. I took my place in the center to the camp, ready to stay up all night, not that I would be able to sleep anyways. I sat with my tail curled over my paws, not feeling the cold because my happiness kept me warm. In my head I repeated the same word over and over. Stealthcloud. Stealthcloud. That was my name and I had worked hard to earn it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So, was it cold last night?" Reedwhisker asked, pressing his nose against my cold fur. His green gaze was gentle and his tail was on my shoulder.

"A little," I mewed. "It was nice during the beginning but then it was really cold." I flicked his tail of my shoulder and licked it. "I'm a warrior now; you don't have to comfort me every minute of the day." I gave him a playful swipe with my paw.

"So, Stealthcloud, do you want to go out and hunt?" Reedwhisker looked at me playfully.

"Hunt?" I repeated. I leaped at the black tom. "You're joking, right? I'm going to sleep!" I padded towards the warrior den on the other side of the camp. It was right by the nursery in case the queens needed something from a warrior. "I'm going to get some moss," I flicked his nose lightly with the tip of my tail. "But after I sleep, maybe you could ask again," I flashed him a teasing smirk. "That is, if you can catch up to me." I went to the medicine cat's den.

"Mothwing?" I mewed. The golden tabby was putting marigold on Beechfur.

"Don't leave camp or you might make it worse." Mothwing warned him. The tom nodded left. Mothwing spotted me. "Stealthcloud, what do you need?"

"Just moss," I told her, "For my bedding." Mothwing's amber eyes blinked in surprise. "I don't want Minnowpaw and Pouncepaw to have to do anymore work than they have to." I added hastily. Mothwing let out an understanding mummer.

"Moss is in that corner. There's a huge pile so don't feel like you have to restrict yourself." Mothwing flicked her tail in the left corner.

"Right," I mewed. I grabbed a huge mouthful and carried it into the warrior den. All the warriors but Rippletail were out. I headed to the corner because new warriors had to sleep on the edge where it was colder. I made a quick nest and curled up inside it. It wasn't perfect but it was good enough so I wasn't sleeping on hard ground.

I was walking through the Dark Forest. I was so confused. After what Willowpaw, Feathertail and Rainstorm had said, wasn't it good for me to stay away from them? I shook my head. I'd get power and then I'd leave Tigerstar and Hawkfrost alone. That way everyone got what they wanted. I padded up the normal route to get to my mentors. This time they were coming towards me.

"I'm—" I began.

"A warrior," Hawkfrost finished proudly. He gave me a good licking on the ears. "Stealthcloud," He murmured. "I'm so proud of you."

"Good job, you accomplished everything you almost need. Now, I think you should be nice to the different kits." Tigerstar began. "That queen, Cloverheart, she has three kits. Any one of them will do for you, Cloudkit, Spottedkit and Redkit. I think your best bet would be the little tom, Spottedkit. He looks like he could be a good apprentice, he's very quiet and he listens. He'd be easy for you to prove you're worthy of being deputy."

"Or you could try and take Redkit. She's a clever little cat. She doesn't follow the rules and she'd be hard to mentor but she'd be a credit to your Clan and you." Hawkfrost added. "Cloudkit sounds the best to me. Her personality would go well with yours. She's very easy going and she's a listener." Hawkfrost gave me a lick. "It's your choice." He mewed. Tigerstar agreed.

"I think I'm going to try and mentor Cloudkit, she sounds the easiest." I mewed. "I'm new at everything. I want something easy for my first thing." I expected Tigerstar and Hawkfrost to argue, saying that I had more potential. Instead they seemed only too happy to go with my decision.

"Good," Tigerstar mewed. "Then just make sure you teach her things and show that you really care for her. We have experience with this. If you spend time with the kit then the kit will ask for you to mentor them."

"Right," I responded. Cloudkit, I hoped, would be my apprentice. I wondered for a heartbeat if I could get Tigerstar to talk to Leopardstar in her dreams and pretend he was StarClan. I decided to try. "Tigerstar," I mewed cautiously. "Would you or Hawkfrost do me a favor?" The tabby tom thought about it. The silence stretched.

"What would I be doing?" Tigerstar mewed suspiciously.

"Good question!" Hawkfrost mocked jokingly.

"You would be visiting Leopardstar in her dreams and telling her what cats would be the best to mentor the kits." I stared at him. "Do you think you could do it?" Tigerstar muttered something under his breath and Hawkfrost heard him because Hawkfrost hissed something between his teeth.

"Fine, Stealthcloud," Tigerstar rumbled. "I'll do it but you have to let me try and get Willowpaw to stop following StarClan." Willowpaw had not followed through with her promise. She had said she wanted to help me become leader but then she had decided her heart lay with StarClan. Tigerstar was really mad and wanted to talk to her but I wouldn't let him. She was my sister and her opinion mattered to me and it was her life anyways.

"But I already told you! It's her life and I respect her!" I hissed through gritted teeth. I wanted that apprentice really bad. I wanted to train a young cat and be rewarded for it. But on the other paw, I wanted my sister to be happy. She wasn't happy when I lied about StarClan and she'd be furious if she knew I was trying to trade her happiness in for a kit.

"Take it, or leave it, Stealthcloud!" Tigerstar growled. "It's my only offer. I want another medicine cat to talk with." I bit my lip. It was tempting, but I couldn't. I had to, this was my only way to become leader sooner rather than later!

"Fine! But you can't tell Willowpaw about this!"

"I wasn't planning to," Tigerstar mewed softly. "I'll go to Leopardstar in a moon when the kits are five moons old."

"Then you can have Willowpaw in five moons!" I snapped angrily.

"Done," Tigerstar hissed.

"Done," I repeated. Then everything vanished.

"Wake up, Stealthcloud," I lifted my head. It was hard being me. I lifted myse;lf out of my nest. "What now?" It was Mintfur.

"Mistyfoot wants you out doing something. She says you are going to lead a hunting patrol." Mintfur flicked his tail with amusement. "You get to pick a patrol and go but you have to be back by sunset." Sunset? I was going to sleep until sunset!

"What time is it?" I asked the gray tom. Mintfur flicked his tail again, nervously.

"A little after sun-high," Mintfur muttered. I groaned.

"What is she trying to do to me?" I looked at him. "Why am I leading a patrol? I'm a new warrior. New warriors don't lead patrols until at least one season of experience."

"Since when?" Mintfur asked curiously. "Sagefur and I both led patrols almost right after our vigil. Mistyfoot likes seeing what kind of leader you are. Something like that. I think. Anyways, she lets the new warriors have a chance at being in the lead since they're new." Mintfur shrugged. "If you don't want to, I can tell Mistyfoot you don't want to."

"Don't you dare!" I snapped. "I want to have a chance!" I dashed out the den and saw Mistyfoot. She saw me.

"Good, Stealthcloud, pick two or three cats to with you on your patrol." I wanted to shout. "I know what to do!" But, instead, I stayed silent and nodded.

"Fine," I quickly gathered Dapplenose, Pebbleheart and Reedwhisker and left the camp without another word. "We're going fishing," I announced. "I think some other cat has the border patrols covered." I groaned again. Blackclaw and I had hardly ever fished. He mostly wanted me to learn to catch land prey.

"Let's just go along the main stream," I decided. "Then we can see if that's a good place or not." I lead the way through the bushes and reeds up the river where we came to a good place for fishing. It was quiet and it had big stones for fishing. I sat on a stone and held my paw out, ready to take the fishes life when the time came. The three of them sat close by. I saw three silver fish swim by. I struck my paw out and grabbed it. The fish flopped down dead after I bit into its neck. The other two fish had gotten startled and had started to swim down to Reedwhisker and Pebbleheart. Both of them grabbed a fish.

I thought I had seen another fish but it was my imagination. I took my paw and placed it in the water and flicked water up at Reedwhisker. He gasped in shock. I snickered.

"Nice, huh?" I mewed softly. Reedwhisker pretended to pout. Then he splashed water on me.

"That wasn't nice," I meowed. The rest of the patrol purred and then we decided to go back to camp. I had trained with Pebbleheart and Dapplenose and it was like having an extra piece of prey. It was a happy moment. Everyone had caught at least three pieces and were holding them by their tails.

"You caught a lot of prey," Mistyfoot greeted us when we arrived. Her tone sounded disbelieving. It was like she didn't think a new warrior could ever catch fish.

"Yeah," I sneered, putting the fish on the fresh-kill pile, Mistyfoot right behind me. "Did you do anything for the Clan today?" The question made Mistyfoot bristle. "Or were you in camp all day sleeping?" The gray deputy's claws unsheathed.

"How dare you?" Mistyfoot snarled.

"I'm a warrior now," I reminded her.

"Right, Stealthcloud, because you've been a warrior for many seasons now," Mistyfoot meowed sarcastically. "Oh wait, that's me! I'm the deputy."

"But you're not leader," I hissed. "You've got no right to tell me what to do."

"I can, Leopardstar says she trusts me over all of her warriors!"

"What does trust have to do with anything?" I snap. "You're a half-Clan cat. You're a disgrace to the warrior code. Go to ThunderClan, they have plenty of strays. I'm sure they'll take you as well."

"One more word and you'll be cleaning out the elders' den!" Mistyfoot threatened. Groups of warriors had gathered around us and the fresh-kill pile.

"Come on, Stealthcloud," Reedwhisker nudged me. "We're wasting time! Besides, you don't want Mistyfoot as your enemy."

"Why not?" I ask, as he led me away with two fish in his mouth. He led me the warrior stump. He dropped the fish beside me and settled down. He bit into his fish and chewed.

"Because," He gulped. "Well, it's more like I don't want you to fight with Mistyfoot. You remind me of Hawkfrost. You both were always challenging the rules. You both had a thirst to prove yourself even though you didn't need to. I'd call it ambition but ambition isn't something good. Tigerstar had it and it almost destroyed the forest."

"The forest was destroyed anyways," I shrug off the comment about Tigerstar. "Me and Tigerstar are nothing alike. Me and Hawkfrost are like a cat and a mouse. We aren't the same."

"Whatever," Reedwhisker muttered and eats his fish. "You sure seem the same. It's like they're giving you lessons. 'How to be Tigerstar'." He laughs. I give a dry laugh.

"Yeah," I take a bite to pass the time. Dapplenose and Pebbleheart join us a minute later.

"We were talking to Mistyfoot, Stealthcloud," Dapplenose meowed. "She's getting really ticked off at you. You'd better watch your step for the next few days." I just nod. My friend is an amazing friend. To talk to her former mentor and then pass everything she knows into me. Dapplenose would be a great deputy if I ever became leader.

***

The moon slid by, I led a few more patrols and even did a patrol with Minnowpaw, although, it felt weird being on a patrol with my former denmate. Minnowpaw took no notice; she was bouncing up and down. I let her because I was ready to pounce on her and have some fun with the black cat. I still was watching me step around Mistyfoot or else, instead of showing the Clan what a great deputy I'd be, I'd be clearing out the elders' den. I was in the nursery every day, bringing food to the queens and stopping by to see how Cloudkit was coming along. I spent more time with the kit. Cloverheart, who was the mother, always mewed. "Thank you for coming, Stealthcloud." Cloverheart was tired from having to watch three bouncy kits and I'd come and watch them while Cloverheart ate. When I watched them, I instructed each kit, making sure they were getting equal treatment. It was a half-moon until their warrior ceremonies that I heard the words that I had wanted to hear. It was Spottedkit who had said it, though.

"Mother," Spottedkit meowed to his mother. "I want Stealthcloud as my mentor! She's teaching me a lot about being a warrior!" Oh, well, any kit works so long as I have an apprentice.

"No way!" Cloudkit screeched, hurdling herself at her brother. "I want her as my mentor!" The two kits wrestled into their mother. She nosed them away.

"Leopardstar will decide if you get to have Stealthcloud as your mentor," Cloverheart meowed. "Go to the fresh-kill pile and get something to eat." The three kits dashed out of the nursery.

"I'm sorry," I meowed, sincerely, although, I didn't really mean anything I was about to say next. "I didn't mean to cause that argument over the mentors. You're right, Leopardstar chooses the mentors. I'll be too young to receive a kit so I guess I shouldn't have spent so much time in here. Now they have their hopes that I will be their mentor."

"No to worry," Cloverheart purred, rubbing her muzzle against mine. "All the queens in here are really busy looking after their own offspring. It's nice to take a break and just eat." The black she-cat pressed her nose to my flank.

"You remind me of Hawkfrost," The she-cat meowed. "He was always in the nursery, making sure the kits and queens were comfortable." I start to grow uneasy. Why are they telling me now that I'm like Hawkfrost? Maybe because I've finally got my warrior name?

"Right," I dipped my head to the queen. "I had better go, Mistyfoot's been treading on my tail for what seems like seasons!" I go outside and see Redkit, Spottedkit and Cloudkit pestering Leopardstar. I stop, mouth open, Leopardstar is looking at me and then her gaze goes back to the kits and then back to me. It is expressionless. She tells them something and then the kits dip their heads and turn around to leave. They see me and bowl me over before I have a chance to do anything. The three kits are heavier than I thought they'd be.

"We talked to Leopardstar," Redkit announced. "We told her how much you taught us and that we want you to teach us!" The ginger cat poked me with a paw.

"What did she say?" I ask curiously. I give the kits a small playful cuff on the ear. Cloudkit jumps off of me and rolls on her back.

"That only one of us would get you," Cloudkit mowed sadly.

"Then she said that she didn't know if you were ready to have an apprentice," Spottedkit informed me. "She said you're still a new warrior. We told her age had nothing to do with efficiency." Spottedkit was smart. He was a very thoughtful little cat for his age. I stared at him and then shook my head. It didn't matter. I knew Leopardstar wouldn't choose me. No matter, I had Tigerstar.

"Come here you three!" Cloverheart called. "Sunset is coming!" I stared after the kits wistfully. I wanted one so badly and Leopardstar wasn't going to give one to me. It was time for Tigerstar's deal to come in.

I behaved well over the next moon so Leopardstar would see how much I wanted to be a mentor. Cloudkit, Redkit and Spottedkit all seemed excited too. The kits were tumbling all over the place.

"Stealthcloud," Reedwhisker placed his tail tip on my shoulder. "Do you want to hunt?" I rubbed my muzzle against his.

"I had better stay in camp," I murmured, "Just in case Leopardstar wants to see me."

"It's about those kits again, isn't it?" Reedwhisker demanded.

"I want an apprentice!" I retorted. "What's wrong with that?"

"You're too young of a warrior to get one," Reedwhisker pointed out calmly. The black cat was really getting on my nerves.

"You had Rippletail as an apprentice when you were just a young warrior," I snapped quietly. I didn't want anyone to see me and Reedwhisker fighting.

"I was on the Great Journey!" The green glow in Reedwhisker's eyes was fierce. "This has nothing to do with me! I only wanted you to hunt with me because I really liked you! But if you're going to turn me down then I can look somewhere else!" The last sentence stung. He didn't want me?

"Where would you look?" I asked softly. I tried keeping the hurt out of my voice. "And you would really look for some other cat?" Reedwhisker purred.

"'Course not, mouse-brain, I love you." I stared at him.

"Really?" I rubbed my muzzle against his. "I love you too." I could hear Tigerstar yelling at me but right now all I cared about was Reedwhisker and how his green eyes always sparkled at me when we met each other's eyes and how he was always purring and laughing.

"So, what about that hunt?" Reedwhisker asked again. "Do you want to come with me?" I nodded slightly.

"But only with you, and we'll go alone." I mewed in a lower tone. "That includes Pouncepaw. He can go with some other cat today." Reedwhisker looked at my former denmate. He was sitting outside of the apprentice den, licking his paw and rolling in the dust at the same time.

"Hey," Reedwhisker called across the clearing to Beechfur. "Do you want to take both of the apprentices out today?" The light brown tom nodded in amusement, looking at me. I scowled.

"I see you have other things to do." I held back a retort.

"Alright, Stealthcloud, do you want to hunt?" Something told me we weren't really going to hunt anyways so I just licked his nose.

"Whenever you're ready," I murmured. Reedwhisker gave my ear a lick and bounded out of the camp. I followed, walking smoothly and gracefully like how Mosspelt walked when she was near Hawkfrost. We went to a big tree and lay under it. It was nice to be there. I rolled on my back and batted his head lightly with my hind paws. "We should hunt," I meowed quietly while Reedwhisker kicked my face.

"Yeah," Reedwhisker grunted, heaving himself up. "We should, otherwise, Mistyfoot might have a horse."

"Do you think Mistyfoot would make a good leader?" I asked because the bitterness in his voice was unusual.

"I think Mistyfoot isn't a leader. I think she's a good warrior but she's not the right cat to lead RiverClan," Reedwhisker told me after a long pause.

"I think you're right," I told him softly. "Let's go, then." I leaped up and started running towards the horse-place. "Can't catch me!" Reedwhisker was bigger than me but I was quicker. He bowled me over.

"I guess I can because you're on the ground!" Reedwhisker snorted. "You're a fast runner, but I have longer legs."

"Right," It was nearly sun-set. "We'd better get back. Cloudkit, Redkit and Spottedkit are going to be apprenticed."

"And you really think you can have a kit, don't you?" Reedwhisker mowed.

"I've tried convincing the kits I was the best, but I'm not sure Leopardstar thinks I'm the best." I admitted.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have an apprentice one day." His words sent a small chill down my spine_. One day_. That could mean I would never get one!

"Right," I muttered. "Let's go before Mistyfoot starts treading on our tails. Reedwhisker nodded and we dashed back to camp.

The kits were sitting around their mother, Cloverheart.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their won prey join me at the speaking rock for a Clan meeting," Leopardstar's voice rang throughout the camp. Most of the Clan was already out and were sitting in front of the speaking rock. "From this day on, until she earns her warrior name, this kit will be called Redpaw." Leopardstar's eyes glowed. "Cloudedwind, you are ready to have your first apprentice, please pass on your courage and loyalty to this young apprentice."

"I will," Cloudedwind murmured, steeping up so he and Redpaw could touch noses. He led the new apprentice back to the group.

"From this day on," Leopardstar continued loudly, "This kit will be known as Spottedpaw." Leopardstar's eyes searched for the cat and then flicked her tail. "Dapplenose, you are a new warrior so don't hesitate to ask for help from senior warriors. Dapplenose, please pass on your skills and courage to Spottedpaw." The new mentor and apprentice touched noses after Dapplenose made her promise. I held my breath, this was my last chance.

"Cloudkit, from this moment until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw," Leopardstar's ambers eyes found mine and we stared at each other. Her eyes flickered and I saw something like doubt in her eyes.

"Rippletail," Leopardstar meowed. My heart and my hopes fell. "You are almost a senior warrior without having one apprentice." Rippletail's green eyes shone and I began to hate him. He had taken my last chance of getting an apprentice. "You are a loyal and hardworking warrior; I know you will pass on those good qualities to young Cloudpaw." I watched scornfully as Rippletail padded up to the she-cat.

"Good job, Dapplenose," I meowed. "You're going to be a great mentor."

"Thanks!" Dapplenose meowed happily. I wanted an apprentice. Cloudedwind, Dapplenose and Rippletail had crashed my dreams. It was after sun-set and I slipped into the warrior den. Since her kits had become apprentice and moved out of the nursery, Cloverheart was back in the warrior den so it was warmer, even on the outside.

"Why didn't you talk to Leopardstar?" I demanded. "You promised!" I unsheathed my claws angrily and sank them in the dark grass.

"I couldn't," Tigerstar snarled. "She is a leader! She was protected by StarClan." I was in the Dark Forest and I was angry as ever. Tigerstar didn't keep his promise! Hawkfrost was sitting close by, watching everything, his ice-blue eyes concerned ans warning.

"You can't talk, or communicate to Willowpaw then!" I spat. Tigerstar looked mutinous.

"Do you want to go your own way? Be a queen in the nursery? Throw away everything just because of Reedwhisker?" Tigerstar taunted. "I taught you everything except how to not have remorse when you kill." My mouth dropped. My blood went cold. Willowpaw, the elders and, unfortunately, Rainstorm were right. Tigerstar had killed. He didn't have remorse when he did it. He killed in cold blood.

"You really did kill those cats? Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail…" I stopped. I was hurt. I remembered what Rainstorm and Willowpaw had said about him using me. "You've been using me?"

"Certainly not," Tigerstar rumbled. His amber eyes were littered with fear but it disappeared so quickly I didn't know if it was real.

"Stealthcloud," Tigerstar soothed. "You are the perfect cat for leading RiverClan. Remember what Reedwhisker about Mistyfoot not being the right cat to be the next leader? You can be that right cat, Stealthcloud," Tigerstar tried to lick me on the head. I ducked out of his way. All his training made sense. He wasn't helping me. He was trying to convince me that I should stay his ally. If he really wanted me to be leader, he'd give me suggestions and then let me take control of what I was doing—not tell me what I had to do. That's why he was here instead of in StarClan where I would meet with Rainstorm.

I shook my head. "You're a liar and a cheat and you've been playing me!" Hawkfrost stood up.

"Are you saying you don't want help from us? Are you turning down power?" His icy blue eyes really looked like ice. They were cold and blue. "You're my daughter and you're turning down something that runs in your blood."

"Killing runs in the family?" I snarled. "Then why I am I here? I don't _want _to kill anyone in cold blood. I will if there's a good reason but not in cold blood like you!"

"Hawkfrost," I turned to him. "You followed him, didn't you? You're not my kin. You're cheats and crowfood is too good for you!" I turned around and smacked them with my tail. I vanished before they could retaliate. I woke up. Several cats were looking at me strangely.

"Sorry," I meowed hastily. They rolled their eyes and went back to their nests. All in one night's work I had just lost two of my closest cats. I tried reminding myself that they weren't worth anything to just kill in cold blood. I had thought the killing in the elders' tales was just to scare us but it was real. I took a deep breath and slipped out of the camp. I really needed to think about what just happened. I didn't have anywhere. StarClan hated me because of my former alliance with Tigerstar. Tigerstar hated me because I had just turned him down and said impudent things to him. The only cat who loved me was touching my ear and murmuring. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I reassured him. "Reedwhisker, I love you too much for words." Reedwhisker and I walked to the lake. It was beautiful. The crest moon shone above the still lake.

"See that reflection on the water?" I looked closely at the water. It was the Silverpelt. StarClan. "It reminds me of you. So beautiful, graceful." He looked at me. "Everything I do reminds me of you. Every flower reminds me of you sleek shining pelt.

"Stealthcloud," Reedwhisker whispered. "I have a secret. I don't want you to tell any cat."

"Your secret is safe with me until I join StarClan." I murmured.

"If I had to pick between you and the Clan, I'd pick you." He touched my nose with his. "I would go anywhere you went. I would be there with you, anywhere." He was breaking the warrior code. He was always supposed to put the Clan first. He told me his secret and I wanted to tell him mine.

"My turn," I told him. "You can tell no cat. Dead or alive, this secret goes to StarClan." He nodded so I continued. "I've been seeing Hawkfrost and Tigerstar." Reedwhisker's eyes were wide.

"How?"

"He's been bringing me to his dreams and I've been practicing with him. Tonight, I turned him down because I realized he really was a murderer." I waited for the response.

"I think you're brave," Reedwhisker murmured. "Tigerstar was a horrible cat; he was huge and had big claws. To stand to him and tell him to get lost is like standing up to a lion from LionClan."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, Reedwhisker, I love you more than the whole Silverpelt," I licked his head. I took a deep breath and waited. Reedwhisker jumped on me. The next few movements were painful. I yowled and trying to claw him off but he was already climbing off of me and purring.

"You scared all the fish away from here to the sun-down-place." Reedwhisker snickered. I didn't know what to say. Reedwhisker had just made me his mate. If everything went how it was supposed to, I should have kits. Reedwhisker's kits. My kits.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Mothwing prodded my in the belly. "Watch out, will you?" I snapped. Mothwing had asked to see me a half-moon later after my outing with Reedwhisker. She had been calling me to her den every quarter moon. It was really getting old. This was the fourth time I had been in her den. I was annoyed.

"I am," Mothwing replied patiently. She pressed her nose against my belly. "Well, it's official. You're going to have kits." I pushed her away with my nose.

"That's good to know," I meowed. "I already knew I was going to have them."

"How?" Mothwing asked curiously.

"Because, Reedwhisker said so," I retorted.

"You trust a cat that is not a medicine cat to tell you about your kits?" Mothwing replied evenly. Mothwing's tail tip twitched when I didn't answer.

"Never mind," Mothwing told me. "You're to relax. You don't want to injure anything or anyone. So, to clarify, no battles, no hunting, no patrols." I flicked my tail mutinously.

"That's crazy!" I spat. "How am I to keep busy?"

"You can sleep," Mothwing replied. "Sleep is good, and so is eating; those kits are going to need feeding." I nodded and left. Reedwhisker was out talking to Cherryheart.

"I can't do anything," I snarled. "Mothwing thinks I'm just going to sit around and do nothing!" Reedwhisker looked at me and his face broke into delight.

"You're carrying them?" Reedwhisker licked my head. "Kits, my kits, your kits, our kits!" I nodded.

"It's going to be fun sitting in camp all day." I muttered.

"Don't worry, you can come and watch me and Pouncepaw train." Reedwhisker looked at me. "It will be fun."

"Alright, but mentors are supposed to mentor their apprentices by themselves unless the leader giver the okay part." I responded dryly.

***

The next few quarter moons were like being restricted. I couldn't leave the camp because my belly was so swollen Mothwing thought I'd hurt a kit. So, I was left tot eh queens. Maplestream was telling me about her kits and how kits grew and grew. I stayed in the nursery most of the time so I heard Maplestream's stories a lot. Mothwing was seeing me daily and bringing me borage to help with the milk. Reedwhisker was coming to see me everyday. His routine was interesting at first but it got boring within a few days. He'd come into the nursery and lick me and then lick my belly saying. "Hello my Stealthcloud and my kits." Then he'd go and get me a piece of fresh-kill, drop it in front of me, knock my paws away and tell me the kits would have to eat first. It was the same thing over and over.

***

At last they came, Mothwing was grabbing each kit but the scruff, cleaning it and placing it by my belly. "Here is some borage," Mothwing mewed when all the kits were out. There were three kits. Two toms and one she-cat. The she-cat was a gray like my brothers and sister. The bigger tom was like me and the smaller tom was like Reedwhisker; black.

I ate the borage, and started thinking about names I could give them. Then I remembered Rainstorm. She was a pretty good cat. She helped me get away from Tigerstar, she might've been ThunderClan and non-Clan born but she had the heart of a Clan cat. Something that I should've realized earlier before I let hatred become my ally.

"You're Rainkit," I meowed softly, touching the she-kit's head with my tail. I thought about the other kits' names. I stared at the bigger tom. He _was_ just like me. I debated about giving him the name 'Tigerkit' but I didn't want him to have any connection with Tigerstar or Hawkfrost. In the end, I named the bigger tom Tawnykit. The smaller tom was named Birchkit.

"So, have you thought of any names, yet?" Reedwhisker ask, pushing himself through the entrance. He padded up to me and the kits. "They're gorgeous; I wonder why StarClan wants us to wait for such beautiful kits."

"Because," I purred. "The longer we wait for the kits, the better they get." I watched over them. They were mine. Tigerstar was wrong again. Having kits was one of the best things that I ever did. They were my sons and daughter.

"So, did you name them yet?" Reedwhisker asked again.

"Yes," I replied happily but softly. "This is Rainkit, Birchkit, and Thistlekit." I pointed to each kit as I said their name. The kits stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"You get some sleep," Reedwhisker meowed. 'I'll make sure they're okay." I shook my head. They needed me.

"No," I meowed. "They need me. I have to be awake."

"You should sleep," Tinytail meowed from where she was laying with Graykit. "Your kits need to have you alert and you can't be there for them if you're really tired."

"Go to sleep and I'll wake you if anything happens." Reedwhisker promised. I nodded and dozed off.

"Stealthcloud, Stealthcloud!" I heard my name and I jolted awake.

"What?" I asked in panic, fearing one of the kits was dying or something. I looked down at them. They were fine. Birchkit was squealing for something to eat and Rainkit and Tawnykit were still sleeping. I nudged the kit closer to my belly with my tail and let him get something to eat.

"You're doing fine," Reedwhisker reassured me. "You should stop panicking like that." I stared at the black tom.

"I just want them to become warriors," I meowed. "I don't want anything to happen to them." Reedwhisker nudged them again.

"Their eyes will open one of these days," Reedwhisker murmured. I licked my mate and then my kits fondly. Leopardstar pushed her way through the entrance.

"They're beautiful!" She purred at the new comers at RiverClan. "What did you name them?"

"Birchkit, Tawnykit and Rainkit," I yawned. I curled myself around them, still letting Birchkit eat. "It's nice to have Reedwhisker here," I added. Reedwhisker blinked his thanks.

"I'll have someone bring you a fish," Leopardstar purred again. Her amber eyes were filled with mirth and love. "I'll leave the kits to you." She stood and dipped her head to me and left. I closed my eyes and slept some more.

The next sound I heard was a kit wailing, I looked up, I was in the RiverClan camp and I could hear a sound from the nursery. I ran into the nursery and saw my three kits. I stared at the three in dismay. Birchkit wasn't moving. I nosed him but he was cold, really cold and he wasn't breathing. Tawnykit was close to being dead. Rainkit was crying for food. I wanted to feed them but I couldn't, I could only stare as the two living kits crying for me. Stars were leaving me and everything was going black. My breathing was sharp and quick.

I woke up. Startled about the dream I checked my kits. All of them were sleeping, their tiny bodies moving up and down as they breathed. I sighed with relief. Reedwhisker was sleeping next to me in a nest that looked like it had been put together in a few heartbeats. It was just a dream from StarClan and it was saying my kits were going to die because I wasn't there. _That's never going to happen, _I though. _I'm going to stay with my kits until they're apprenticed. _I nodded, it was just a warning, telling me not to stray and leave my kits. I licked them once more, they were precious. I closed my eyes once more. This time I didn't have a dream.

"Wow," Dapplenose mewed the next day. The whole Clan had been coming in and going to see my kits. They still had their really fluffy fur so they looked ten times their real size. "They had your looks, Stealthcloud, and your, Reedwhisker," Dapplenose nosed Tawnykit softly. "This one looks like it will be like Hawkfrost."

"It will be interesting to see their eyes color," I mewed. "See if any of my kits got my bright blue eyes or Reedwhisker's bright green."

"Or Hawkfrost's icy-blue," Dapplenose mewed cheerfully. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I didn't want any of them to have his mysterious blue eyes. I didn't want them to have any traits that belonged to Hawkfrost and Tigerstar.

"Yes, well I hope each of them look different every other cat, I want them to grow up being unique," I leaned forward to give Dapplenose a quick lick. "Have you found a special cat yet?" I asked.

"No," Dapplenose shook her head. "It's not like I spent my apprenticeship trekking after a warrior tom." I shot her a resentful glance.

"I didn't trek after Reedwhisker, he trekked after me," I retorted and then flicked my tail at her to let her know I wasn't serious.

"I did what?" Reedwhisker asked, dropping the fish at my paws.

"You trekked after me," I replied fondly. "I'm glad you did."

"I did no such thing! I was a warrior. It was you who wanted me!" Reedwhisker snorted. I shook my head and looked back down at my kits. They were really attractive kits.

"Who's going to train Pouncepaw?" Dapplenose asked, "Since you're in here until their eyes open."

"Cherryheart is," Reedwhisker meowed, picking up Rainkit by her scruff; she had managed to wriggle her way away from me.

***

I watched my kits wrestle each other. It had been two moons since they were born and Tawnykit and Rainkit were already to fight. Birchkit was wrestling with his brother and sister but he was slower. His vision was still improving while his brother and sister's vision was done forming. Tawnykit was the biggest and had amber eyes. Rainkit was the next biggest and her eyes were green. Birchkit's size was smaller than the rest by far and his eyes were blue. I felt more love towards Birchkit because he was more like me when I was a kit, younger, smaller, and weaker than the rest of my littermates.

"Sheathe your claws!" I told Tawnykit who had just leaped at his sister with unsheathed claws. Tawnykit looked up at me.

"Why? Rainkit's the one not playing right!" Tawnykit wailed. "I'm just trying to have fun!"

"You won't have fun if you keep trying to claw your sister apart." I told him, licking his head. Birchkit had padded towards my side and was swatting at my tail. I ignored the hits I was getting.

"Fine!" Tawnykit grunted; he started tearing the moss up. He looked bored. But I couldn't take him out, not until Birchkit was ready. Rainkit was tackling Graykit and she had him pinned under her. _The fighters, _I thought to myself, _Tawnykit and Rainkit. _The kit with the more thoughtful personality was Birchkit, he was a good listener.

"Tawnykit!" I picked him up by the scruff, "Don't do that to our nest!" Tawnykit looked mutinous. I turned towards Tinytail.

"Will you watch these three while I go for a little hunt?" I asked. Graykit was trying to wiggle from under Rainkit's grasp. I picked her up and set her by her brother.

"Of course," Tinytail answered. "You three better behave." I turned towards them.

"That's right, if you don't behave you'll be stuck in here for another moon," I licked each kit on the head. I turned towards Tinytail. "Are you sure that four isn't too much?" Tinytail nodded towards the exit.

"Go," Tinytail flicked her tail. "I have Dawnflower and Maplestream here too." I nodded and slipped through the entrance. It was warmer that it had been in moons. I sniffed, thaw was here and so was new-leaf. I searched for Reedwhisker. He was chatting with Voletooth by the clearing. I raced over to him.

"The kits are with Tinytail right now, do you want to go hunting with me?" I asked. "Hi, Voletooth," He returned the greeting with smirk.

"Sure," Reedwhisker's black tail was set on my shoulder, "How they?"

"Fine, Tawnykit and Rainkit are already getting into trouble and Birchkit is still getting his sight," I informed him. We dashed out the entrance. It felt amazing to run again. I hadn't been able to stretch my legs in such a long time.

"Reedwhisker," I tumbled on him. "It's good to be with you." Reedwhisker heaved himself up to his paws.

"Only when you're not making me fall," He hissed playfully. I purred and leaped on him again, this time he fought back. I wasn't ready for it but he pinned me down and stared triumphantly at me.

"Got you this time!" Reedwhisker touched his nose to my ear tip. It sent a wave of warmth down my spine.

We spent the rest of the day under a tree and licking each other's fur. "We'd better get back," I meowed. I looked towards the setting sun over the tops of the trees.

"Yeah," Reedwhisker agreed. He licked my ears one last time and headed back to the camp. "The kits are probably hungry." I nodded. It had been a whole day and poor Tinytail had been taking care of the kits.

"My kits," I mewed and galloped back to camp. I slipped into the nursery and saw my kits sleeping by Tintail's side.

"Sorry, Tinytail," I meowed. "Reedwhisker and I forgot the time and well…" I stopped; Tinytail had nodded like she knew what I was talking about.

"You're in love," Tinytail snickered gently, "I don't blame you, Reedwhisker is a strong cat." I nodded, licked Tinytail's head and picked up my kits.

"Thank you so much," I nodded again and picked up Birchkit. Tawnykit woke up and so did Rainkit. "Come; let's go back to our nest." The sleepy kits nodded and followed me back to our nest where we settled down and all fell asleep.

"You're going to die! You betrayed us! Revenge is what we'll get for your treason!" Tigerstar's and Hawkfrost's voice echoed throughout my ears in my dream. A large dog was running after me and its large jaws were gapping at my tail and my fur was standing on end. I looked behind my shoulder to see where he was. Suddenly, the dog transformed into two cats. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were sitting right where the dog was. I stared at them.

"You're a traitor, you deserve to die!" Tigerstar snarled and Hawkfrost took a step towards me.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" I asked, I tried to keep my fur on but it kept sticking up on end with the fear scent coming off of it in waves. "I'm your kin! You wouldn't harm me, right?"

"Wrong, kin means nothing. Power is everything," Hawkfrost spat. "You are going to die!" Both of them leaped at me and I let out a wail. They were clawing at me. I knew I was going to die. I closed my eyes and hoped it would end.

I woke up and I was in nursery again with my kits. All three of them were awake and staring at me. I was bleeding all over them.

"Mother!" Tawnykit screamed, trying to flick the blood off of his paws.

"What happened?" Rainkit demanded. She looked at me and so did the other queens and kits.

"I'm going to see Mothwing," I told them, everyone in the nursery nodded. I slipped out of the den after leaving my kits with Maplestream and Tinytail. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost actually hurt me. It was real. I tried to speak to StarClan but they seemed to be rejecting me. I didn't blame them; I had just been with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Who could I talk to then? Then it hit me. I could talk to Rainstorm. She'd listen. I'd meet her by the border and then when I came across the dawn patrol I could tell them I needed to talk to Rainstorm. They'd listen. I was Stealthcloud and every cat knew me! That's what I'd do, so instead of going into the medicine cat's den I went to the exit of the camp.

I slipped out and raced to the ShadowClan border. The reek of ShadowClan raced up my nose as I crossed the border. I remembered the rules and stayed the two fox-lengths to the shimmering lake.

It was a little chilly but I hardly noticed because I was terrified about being found by ShadowClan. I was almost to the ThunderClan border when I heard a sharp _snap_. I felt a pain in my left hind leg and my tail. I collapsed under the pain. It was horrible. The shiny thing wouldn't let go. I wasn't sure but I thought it was a fox-trap. I knew ShadowClan was going to find me and kill me so I tried to go to sleep and ignore the pain. It was terrible. I could feel it throughout my whole body. It was a little past dawn and I heard noises coming from somewhere. I expected to see a ShadowClan warrior but I saw something else that made my fur stand on end. _A Twoleg was coming towards me. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Twoleg bend down and started cooing at me. I stared at it wide-eyed as it reached out and tried to touch me. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move because of the pain and I didn't let it touch me, so, I just flattened my ears.

"Stop! Don't come near me!" I whimpered to the Twoleg. He ignored what I said and kept reaching towards me. I tried to bite him but he pulled his hairless hand back so quickly it shocked me. He stared tightening the fox-trap and I squealed. The Twoleg made a shocked noise and the trap stared getting looser. When the trap was loose enough for me to jump out I did but my hind leg hurt so much I fell back down and everything went black.

The next thing I saw was a bunch of webbed shiny stuff. It looked like cobweb. I put a paw out cautiously. There was a bunch of stuff around me and I looked around some more. I was in a monster's belly! I shrieked and a Twoleg kit put his claw in the web. I sniffed it curiously. I looked around. There were three of them, a Twoleg kit and then two Twolegs. I put my head under my paws and tried to sleep but questions were buzzing in my head. Where was I going? What was happening? What were they going to do to me?

I ignored the questions and just slept some more, hoping this nightmare would go away and I'd be back in the RiverClan camp.

The web opened and I stepped out of it and sniffed. My leg had been put in a stiff white thing and couldn't move it. This gooey stuff was sticking to my dark fur where I had gotten clawed by Tigerstar and the fox-trap.

I was outside somewhere. There was a fountain that was cascading in a corner of the place. A wall that was smooth, red and tall with black spikes on it. The grass under my paws had been cut and there was a bunch of flowers growing along the side of the red wall. I looked around, a Twoleg was watching me. I flicked my tail with distaste and walked away. There was more red stone by the entrance of the Twoleg nest. I gave a shriek. Another cat was coming and he was big. It was a kittypet but without my leg I couldn't do anything. He was black and white and was a young cat.

"Hi, what's you name?" The cat purred gently. I blinked at the kittypet. He was fat and lumbering around like a badger. "Goodness! You're very thin! Where did you come from?"

"The forest," I snarled. I didn't want to talk to a kittypet! "Who are you?"

"I'm Nikko, now who are you?"

"Stealthcloud, I'm a warrior of RiverClan!" I puffed my chest out the best I could.

"What's RiverClan?" Nikko asked, tipping his head to one side. I rolled my eyes and trekked to the pond in the right corner.

"You tell me about this stinking place and I'll tell you," I retorted. I was hungry so was going to see if there was any fish in the pond. Nikko followed me. He's a stupid kittypet, he doesn't know anything! I looked down into the pond. There was a bunch of orange fish. I reached into the water and pulled one out of the water. It wiggled and I bit into its neck. Nikko looked horrified.

"What are you goin to do with the fish?"

"Eat it, what else?" I stared at him and started munching on the slimy fish.

"This is my place where I live. The house-folks are very nice. They feed me and this is the backyard. We can get into the house by going through that door thing in the side of the wall." Nikko stared saying. "That's where we get in." He flicked his paw in the direction of a bush. "Behind that bush is a flap we can use. The house-folks always fill up _our_ food bowl and my water bowl." The way he said the word _our_ was scary, it was like I was a kittypet. I had to get out of here. I leaped up from my half-eaten fish and tried to leap over the stone wall.

"That's not going to work, that wall is too high and then the fence is really pokey." I glared at the cat and snarled at him. I tried to leap at it again but I hit the wall. The sun was setting and went to one of the bushes that bordered the wall. I slipped under it and stared digging. There was no way I was going to sleep out like WindClan. No, I was going to make myself a nest! Nikko walked up behind me.

"Aren't you going to go in for bed?" He asked; he turned away before I could answer and was gone into the nest. I tried to settle in my hole that I had just made. It was really hard because my leg had that stiff white stuff on it. I wanted it gone. I gnawed on it until it fell off. I had to be the best RiverClan at even in this place. I hoped with all my heart that I could have a dream from StarClan. I woke up to Nikko prodding me.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Your milk is getting cold," He said. I bared my teeth but got up to see what he was yapping about. He leaped through the door behind the bush. I did too, what did I have to lose?

"What happened to you cast?"

"My what?"

"The white thing on your leg," Nikko meowed as if I was stupid. "You chewed it off."

"Yes, Nikko," I sneered. "I'm a warrior, not a kittypet."

"This is the kitchen," Nikko purred. "It's where the food is." I rolled my eyes and stepped on into the kitchen after Nikko. He was purring and walking towards a corner of the kitchen. It had five bowls. Two were small with white stuff in it, the other two had brown pellets in it and the last was the biggest with water in it. I made a face and walked towards the bowls. Nikko had his face stuff in the bowl with white stuff so I stuck out my tongue and gingerly lapped up a few drops. It was really good. I plunged my muzzle further down into the bowl and lapped it up quicker. I emptied the bowl within a few heartbeats and stared around for more. There was a loud noise and I looked up, startled. The Twoleg was putting something in front of the cat door. I narrowed my eyes; the door was blocked so I couldn't get out! I was stuck in this stupid place!

"Want to go and sleep in the living room?" Nikko asked me. I bared my teeth and glared at the cat. He looked calm so I sighed and followed the stupid cat into the living room. It was big with fluffy things all over the place. I jumped onto one, wondering what they were. It smelled like Nikko. I made a face. I started rolling in the spot and smearing it with my scent. I curled up on the thing and fell asleep. The next thing I knew, I was being touched by a Twoleg. I jumped up and tried to get away but the Twoleg was holding me really tight and stroking me. I hissed at it and leaped off of him and dashed to the kitchen.

"What in StarClan! Why didn't you wake me?" I snapped at Nikko who was heading out. The black and white cat shrugged.

"They're not bad creatures. They wanted to pet you," Nikko was being a pest.

"Get away from me, Nikko," I snarled. "You're a piece of fox-dung!" I whipped past him and slap him on the face with my tail. Outside it was almost sun-high, I walked to the pool and waited for the fish. They came and I swiped one up and thanked StarClan for sending me a pool of fish. I prayed that my life would be taken so I could just die or that I could escape. I finished my fish and went to my nest. The dirt was harder than ever so I went to seek out something soft. The bracken on the bushes was torn off and laid on the ground for my nest. I fell back asleep.

I woke up at twilight and waited until moon-high. I walked around the yard for some place for me to sneak out. There was nothing. All the borders were lined with the stupid wall. My leg that had been healing well was now hurting again, so, I couldn't beat Nikko up. He was a pesky kittypet. "Stupid Twolegs! Who makes a wall this big with spikes on it?" I slumped back to my nest and curled up, not wanted to sleep. I had the best mate, the best kits and best friends in RiverClan but everything was far away and I didn't know what I was going to do. My warrior ceremony came back to my mind and then when Leopardstar had announced it to the other Clans." It was so amazing. At sun-high, Nikko brought me a soggy pellet.

"You should eat," Nikko told me. I wanted to claw him to pieces but he was right. I had to eat soon. I took the pellet and buried it. "I don't eat kittypet food. I am a warrior, not a kittypet." I flicked my tail and padded out to the pond. The fish were smart and stayed down in the deepest part of the pond. It looked like a big pond, so I slid into it and tried to kick them from out of the bottom. I splashed around the pond for a while. It was nice to be with water.

"What are you doing?" Nikko asked, making a repulsive face. I smirked and slipped out of the water.

"Swimming, I am a warrior, how many times must I say it?" I ignored the stinging pain in my leg and launched myself at the stupid black and white tabby. I didn't need to have Tigerstar or Hawkfrost on my side in this fight. I felt bad for the stupid cat and only gave him a slight slash on his side. Nikko hissed and ran back into the Twoleg nest. I stopped and caught a fish. I ate ravenously. The meal reminded me about RiverClan and the last Gathering I had gone to.

*****************************************************

"Stealthcloud, you're going to the Gathering," Mistyfoot meowed calmly to me when I was eating a fish with Reedwhisker and Dapplenose. "All three of you are, in fact." Reedwhisker purred and gave my head a nudge and so Dapplenose wouldn't feel left out, he gave her a lick on the nose. I had just nodded and went back to eating. It was late after sun-high and almost time to go. I picked myself up from the ground and shook my fur of the earth that was clinging to it. Dapplenose started licking my head and I licked her shoulders so we'd be clean for the Gathering. When the time came, Reedwhisker and I joined the group of cats that were going to the Gathering.

"Leopardstar's going to announce you warrior name," He murmured. "Then, ThunderClan and WindClan will go home because they're afraid of RiverClan's newest warrior." Reedwhisker gave me another lick.

Leopardstar left the camp and we followed her. It was hard not to run with joy but somehow I did it. We were the first on the island and so Reedwhisker and I found a spot off to the corner so we could have some fun with each other without having every other cat hear us. We began joking around and stuff when I sniffed. I froze. ThunderClan, WindClan and ShadowClan were already here! Reedwhisker and I snuck back into the clearing and saw that the Gathering hadn't yet begun. Reedwhisker was tapping me with his tail and hitting me with a paw lightly for every tap. I pushed away his paw and tail and purred. I looked up from my light and breezy look and stared at the cat in front of me. Rainstorm was standing there with a look of confusion.

"What?" Reedwhisker asked roughly. He must've sensed my surprise and awkwardness towards the cat.

"I was just looking for Stealthpaw," Rainstorm started but was cut of by me.

"I'm Stealthcloud no," I told her. I didn't say anything else. I didn't know what to say. If I tried to act tough around her she'd smirk and tell me I wasn't tough because I liked Reedwhisker. So, I just stayed quiet. Rainstorm nodded.

"Ah, congratulations, you've earned it," Rainstorm was telling me I did well. She was stupid but a stupid cat with a nice bone in her body. I nodded and Rainstorm dipped her head towards me in farewell. I glanced back at Reedwhisker. He was looking at me with pure shock.

"What was that all about? You acted like you didn't hate her at all!" I lowered my voice and told him about my StarClan visits to her.

"StarClan thinks we need to be together or something," I finished, after telling him about my few trips to see her. Reedwhisker flicked his tail and his eyes were blank. The Gathering was stupid. Leopardstar told the Clans about my new warrior name and I got a ton f congratulations but that was all. There was no fight or anything. We trekked back to the camp later.

******************************************

I wished I hadn't ever tried to go to ThunderClan's camp. If I had stayed in the camp I would've been safe with my kits and the Clan to protect me. I wanted my kin and kits and friends. Most of all, I wanted the Clans.

A quarter of a moon passed and I was still in the Twoleg yard. I had been catching fish and eating them and they seemed to never stop coming. Nikko stayed inside and I was content with the way things were. That night, I dreamed a little more than normal.

I was in the big place with the hedge. I was in StarClan. The only difference was everything was blurry. I could hardly see anything from where I was. I walked around, being careful not to bump into anything. There was something gray coming towards me. I bristled in case I had to fight it. The gray thing was still coming towards me.

"Who are you?" I snarled. The gray form sat down and leaned towards me.

"Rainstorm, Stealthcloud, where are you?" Rainstorm looked like she was sitting but I couldn't tell. I breathed with relief. A Clan cat!

"I'm trapped in a Twoleg nest," I called to her. Rainstorm took a while to respond.

"How?"

"I was coming to see you," I whined. "I had a dream and then I left the nursery and tried to get to ThunderClan but my leg got caught in a fox-trap and then the Twoleg carried me off."

"Yes, I heard you had kits, what are their names?"

I shuffled my paws. "Birchkit, Tawnykit and Rainkit." The last kit's name I whispered. Rainstorm asked another question.

"Do you want to go to StarClan?"  
"Yeah!" I told her. "But they would never let me."

"Why?"

"Because I spent so much time with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost." I choked out sadly.

"StarClan isn't stupid," Rainstorm hissed gently. "They're smart. They know you aren't a bad cat." I flattened my ears. Rainstorm wasn't making sense, how could she know that? "But you have to escape. If you keep living in a Twoleg nest, you might become a kittypet. You have to get out."

"I really—" I began but then storms were beginning to accumulate until it was one massive storm. "Want to thank you for saving me." But it never happened. Rainstorm was gone and I was alone.

I stared up at the sky and could the hazy Silverpelt. It was covered with mist and smoke so I couldn't see the starts clearly. That was what I wanted the most; to know my ancestors were watching me.

"StarClan, help me," I whispered. A gust of wind hit me in the face and took me by surprise, there had been almost no wind and then there was a huge gust. Leaves and Twoleg rubbish flew towards me and I ducked to avoid getting hit by something. The wind seemed to be whispering.

"Leave, go, leave," I concentrated harder on the wind. "Go, Leave, _Clans_." The last word was really hard to make out because then the wind had stopped abruptly right after the word 'Leave'.

"I have to leave," I finally got it. It had taken the whole of StarClan and Rainstorm to let me know what to do next. I fell asleep until dawn, that's when I thought I heard Rainstorm saying something to me. I couldn't make it out but Nikko was back with his back arched.

"I just thought you'd like to know they put milk out again," Nikko's fur made me feel a little sympathy towards him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Nikko," I meowed. "I just want to know how to get out." Nikko flicked out his tongue and sniffed the grass.

"House-folk have an opening. They open it when they're going away for some periods in time," Nikko meowed. "Why?"

"I'm leaving, Nikko, I'm not a house cat! I'm a wild cat!" Nikko nodded and slipped back into the house, I followed and sniffed my way to the milk. I drank it all and then commanded Nikko to show me the nest entrance. Nikko showed me. It was a small place. There was a fuzzy thing in front of a big wooden thing. I sprang in alarm as it swung open. The Twoleg was carrying something but I didn't care, I dashed through his legs and ran to freedom. The Twoleg was shouting something but I didn't listen. I was free from the nest and was back on track to getting home to the Clans. Graystripe got back to us without any real harm coming his way, couldn't I?

"Here I come!" I yowled to StarClan and RiverClan. I was approaching a Thunderpath. I sniffed and wrinkled my nose. I hissed with fright. The Twoleg was racing towards me with his paws outstretched. I spat at him, my fur standing on end, and ran on the Thunderpath. I looked up with my fur bristling. It was a red monster coming right after me. I unsheathed my claws and was about to fight but I went blank before I could fight.

*********************************************

"Ready, Mother?" I opened my eyes and glanced up. Birchkit was standing in front of me, his downy kitten fur was smooth and shiny with starts and he held himself like a warrior. I felt a pang of sadness come over my body but immediately dismissed it as my youngest kit dashed forward to press his nose against my fur. I licked my kit furiously. He was safe in StarClan. I looked around. We were by the large hedge. I began to wonder if it was haunting me. I forgot about it and turned back to my kit.

"Birchkit, my son," I whispered. I wrapped my tail around him and licked him more. "I'm so sorry for leaving. You could've been a warrior, but I I left you."

"No, you did what you thought was right," Birchkit seemed to know more than anything. He was talking like a warrior would talk. "Come on, Mother, they're going to pass judgment on you. It only takes a heartbeat. The newest leaders and medicine cats give their opinion and then since you're a RiverClan cat, Crookedstar will pass the final judgment on you. You're the best mother ever, so you'll be done quicker than a flash." I desperately wanted to believe that but Birchkit didn't, yet, know about my past and Tigerstar. Once he knew that, he might not be so sure about my hearing.

I followed him into the entrance of the hedge. The biggest group of cats was standing right in front of me. It was bigger than all the Clans put together. I sniffed; there were smells of every Clan. I was on my side so I picked myself up so I could look at the crowd. They all had stars in their fur. Their eyes shone brighter than any Clan cats' eyes before. I gasped and stared more. Two cats stepped forward and looked at me closely. I nervously shifted my forepaws and took a deep breath.

"I am Crookedstar," the light gingery cat was the one with the broken jaw. His eyes were hiding the emotion and his tone gave nothing away. "I am the newest RiverClan leader here in StarClan. We will now pass judgment." Judgment? I wanted to lower my head in shame because right away, I knew they were going to send me to the Dark Forest. Why wouldn't they? They knew I was going to see Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. I knew deep down that this day was going to happen so I just had to accept that I was going to be the next to follow the family tradition.

"I am Mudfur," a light brown cat meowed strongly. "StarClan. I think she is worthy."

"I am Bluestar from ThunderClan," two more cats stepped forward and joined Mudfur and Crookedstar. "I say, also, she has proved herself worthy of StarClan."

"Yellowfang is my name," growled a gray cat with orange eyes. "Dark Forest. You, Stealthcloud, have spent your whole life making others feel lower so you can feel superior." I felt my heart drop. I knew it. Here it comes; I'm going to the Dark forest. They thought it would be fun to mess with me and see what I do.

"I am WindClan's newest leader here in StarClan," a long tailed cat announced. "I've seen much improvement on this young cat so I say she joins us in StarClan."

"I am Stripedflight," a small she-cat. She seemed more like a kittypet than a warrior. She was a small golden cat who had bright green eyes that shone with wilderness that made me sure she wasn't a kittypet. "Stealthcloud," she began. "You started roughly in your path but you overcame the pointy rocks and smoothed your path out to smooth pebbles. StarClan."

Two ShadowClan cats appeared. One was dark and the other was lighter. "I am Nightstar. I have seen some truly nasty things with Tigerstar, young cat; he manipulates and uses young cats like you. But, you should not have been fooled by him. Dark Forest, where she can be with her kind." Nightstar looked at me with fury burning in his eyes.

"I am Runningnose, I too have seen things that are evil," the cat with a crust on his nose began. "I remember how Tigerstar tried to rule the whole forest. You almost went the same way too, had it not been for Noble rainstorm, you would've been lost. But have you really turned for real or not?" Runningnose narrowed his eyes. "Dark Forest." There was suddenly a collective murmuring among the Clans.

"I have thought about it and the final decision is that she will stay in StarClan." Crookedstar turned towards the crowd and began explaining why he chose his reason. I was breathless. I was staying in StarClan! Where I could be with my family and be happy! "She has worked hard to become leader but she worked even harder to break away from Tigerstar. That takes bravery; Brambleclaw had an easier time because of his loyalty for Firestar. But when Stealthcloud was an apprentice, she had no loyalty in her for the Clan. It was to herself and Tigerstar." It was twice as bad hearing it from Crookedstar than hearing it from Rainstorm or Willowpaw. "Throughout her experience in her apprenticeship, she began to become more and more loyal to the Clan and Reedwhisker. By the time she was a warrior, she was almost turned, but not quite." Crookedstar paused. "But she chose loyalty over ambition and chose to be loyal to the Clan and Leopardstar and have kits. She dismissed Tigerstar and Hawkfrost and found her path." Every cat was leaving now and I just sat there, stunned. I was apart of StarClan now and I was with my kit.

"See?" Birchkit meowed. "That was only six heartbeats, I counted." I purred with my kit and I knew know that I was happier than I could've ever been with power. And right there and then, I knew I had made the best decision ever.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I lost track of the days as they went by and by. I did the same things everyday. I played with Birchkit and taught him the warrior code because he was too young when he died to understand it and I talked to other cats that lived generations ago when the Clans lived in the forest and not by the lake home. Birchkit and I would fish easy fish and then listen to stories like a kit. Every now and then we would have a meeting. Cats joined us every heartbeat. First it was Firestar, and then it was Cloudedwind, Blackclaw, Larchpaw, Poppypad, Dustcloud and a few others.

I watched Rainstorm teach her apprentice, Featherpaw and felt a rush of pride every time she told the apprentice about me and how I was a brave cat for doing what was right instead of wrong. Rainstorm was a very good mentor and I enjoyed watching her take Featherpaw out of the camp for something new. The only thing that bothered me about Featherpaw was how she was constantly asking questions. She was a young cat and very naïve so I was afraid that she'd go my way and chose the thing that was most temping that was wrong and not what was right. I met Featherpaw once and when I met her, she was speechless. She wanted to know who her ancestors were so I told her; they were half RiverClan, half-ThunderClan and some Tribe of Rushing Water. That must've scared her so much to know she wasn't pure ThunderClan. I watched over the two cats like they were Tawnykit and Rainkit. I wanted to protect Rainstorm's kit as much as I could and no cat in StarClan stopped me form visiting Featherpaw once a moon to give her a warning about what was happening. Sometimes I went to say a few words to Rainstorm but that wasn't very often. Featherpaw, she was too much like me and I was afraid that if I let her go, her life could be in peril, just like mine was.

Finally, there was a special meeting in the huge hedge hollow. I joined and listened closely. The meeting was only for the cats who had known Rainstorm.

"Rainstorm is about to become the next leader of ThunderClan, we need eight cats to give her a life." Immediately I volunteered. I told Birchkit to stay where he was while I weaved through the crowd to the front.

"We have one more opening." Firestar was saying when I came to the front.

"I want to give her a life. I would be in the Dark Forest if it wasn't for her." I stared at the former leader. He stared back. He studied me and then nodded his head.

"What life would you give her?" I didn't know if he was being serious, curious, or challenging me.

"Judgment." I answered promptly. Firestar might've been a leader but in StarClan he had no right to order me around or tell what I could or couldn't do. We were equals here.

"So we've got love, strength, judgment, energy, courage, nobility, faith, mentoring, and compassion." Firestar gave the list and I was on it. "She will be here in a day." I went back to Birchkit. I loved that kit so much. When I was going to visit Tigerstar and tell him that he should've never messed with me, Birchkit tagged along so he could say a few things. I didn't stop him. He never got his warrior name so he might as well act like a warrior. But he was spending more and more time being kit and playing with some other kits he'd found by wandering around. Blossomkit and Splashkit were his best friends.

I went back to talk to Tallpoppy. She was a queen once too and she had experiences in both the forest and the lake. I was called back not long after talking to Tallpoppy for Rainstorm's ceremony. I said farewell and went into the hedge. It was dark and the stars shone above us even though we lived in them. Rainstorm appeared and Bramblestar stepped forward.

"Rainstorm!" Bramblestar welcomed. "Welcome, are you ready to become leader of ThunderClan?" Rainstorm glanced around curiously. Other cats were sitting around her but I had the feeling she could see them or smell them. All she could see was Bramblestar. Bramblestar stepped aside and let the other cats give her lives. She squirmed a lot and I was sure the lives must've hurt. When it was my turn I decided the life was going to be hard and stingy because of the decisions and the aftermaths of them. I padded confidently up to Rainsotmr and I saw her eyes go from pained to gleeful. Every cat told me I was graceful and delicate when I walked; I hope I was walking like that.

"With this life, I give you judgment. Use this gift well when it comes to making decisions for you Clan." I bent down and touched her nose. Her whole body seized up. She must've been expecting something soft and comforting. I whispered some other words to her before turning away. "Thank you, Rainstorm; you saved my life from going to the Dark Forest." Rainstorm began talking to me.

"Stealthcloud,--" She began but then dropped it. I desperately wanted to say more but I couldn't. I could only watch helplessly as she received her other gifts and waited for her name.

"From this day on, you will be known as Rainstar, StarClan honors and accepts you as the next ThunderClan leader," we all said in unison. We knew it was time for us to give her the first prophecy of many she would get as leader. This warning was telling her to stay away from the abandoned Twoleg nest because one day Twolegs would come back to it.

The ceremony finished as Leafpool took Rainstar away from Moonpool and back to her camp. I went back to watching RiverClan. Leopardstar was on her last life and was getting more and more fragile. It was almost time for Mistyfoot to take over. I visited Reedwhisker once and told him not to grieve for me and that we will be together one day.

My kits were doing well. Rainkit had grown into a slim fast young warrior called Rainpool. Tawnykit was just like Tigerstar without the ambition, which is what I wanted it too be, and he was called Tawnyclaw. I was so proud of my kits. Mintfur and Sagefur were senior warriors and had apprentices called Springpaw and Ripplepaw. Willowheart was a medicine cat and I visited her as often as the StarClan powers would let me. Dapplenose looked ready to become the next RiverClan deputy. Cherryheart was about to have kits with Sagefur and RiverClan and WindClan had gotten into more disputes because of rabbits crossing the border. As I watched ShadowClan, I found out that they were selfish and nasty cats who couldn't stay to their own territory.

One day, I gasped as Blackclaw meowed, "Cherryheart is joining us today." I beat every other cat and I went to welcome her to StarClan. She didn't do anything wrong so I figured her hearing would go faster than mine.

"Cherryheart," I whispered. The ginger cat stared in surprise as she looked over me.

"Stealthcloud! Where were you? Leopardstar, Mistyfoot and everyone was scared. You kits were crying like crazy and then Birchkit died but the other two lived because Tinytail and Dawnflower each took a kit and raised them together."

"Hush," I murmured. The biggest thing I had learned in StarClan was patience. "I was taken by Twolegs and I then I got hit by a monster. Come with me, my friend." I led her to the hearing hedge and in a heartbeat she was back here with us. Birchkit joined me and welcoming Cherryheart and I was the happiest cat in the world because I had two things, family and friends.

Life was perfect.


	16. Author's Note

**I am really sorry but I do not own warriors. I wish I did but I don't. I am not creative enough to own them and I am not rich enough to own them. I am sorry I didn't put this in before…I'm still getting used to this place. Sorry again. I really am. **


End file.
